Hold On To Each Other
by Mikaceous
Summary: COMPLETE: Years in the future, the Clans are thriving. For once, no Clans are fighting and every cat has enough to get by. Until the Clans receive a warning: something is coming. Something that none of the Clans will survive, unless they achieve the impossible. Rated T for abusive parents and murder.
1. Prologue

NOTE: I am keeping this story up for posterity's sake, but please be aware that it does not live up to my current standards, and if I were to write it again, I would do things differently. My handling of mentally ill characters in this story was not handled well, as well as conversations regarding abusive relationships and implied child grooming.

If you are still okay reading this story knowing above, please go ahead and enjoy. But please keep in mind that any mistakes or problematic topics you come across while you're reading, I already know about and am taking steps to avoid these mistakes in future works. If you want to get an idea of what revisions I would make to this story, now that I have an idea of its flaws, please check out the last chapter, Revisions.

Thanks!

* * *

The bitter leaf-bare wind whipped against Ambereye's face. As the wind cut through his thin golden-brown fur, he pinned his ears back and squinted, barely able to make out the furry shape of his apprentice in front of him. The wind split his fur into clumps, showing the black roots normally hidden by his gray-tipped fur.

"I can make out the others just ahead."

Ambereye almost missed Ravenstorm's mew over the wind. The younger cat jumped over a deep patch of snow, darting towards the others. Ambereye followed at a slower pace, cursing his aching joints; his legs weren't as spry as they used to be. He remembered his warm nest back in the ShadowClan camp, and for a moment he wondered whether he had made the right choice by coming tonight. Grumbling to himself, he pushed the thought aside; he may be old, but he wasn't senile yet!

He approached a pawful of cats huddled together under a bramble thicket against the wind. A neat calico and white cat lifted her head as Ravenstorm neared, her eyes brightening when she saw who it was. "Ravenstorm, there you are! We were afraid you might not make it!"

The other cats called out similar greetings, though none of them, Ambereye noted, moved to make space in their pile for him. Typical of them, to disregard their most senior medicine cat. Young cats these days have no sense of respect.

Ravenstorm puffed his chest out, his large orange eyes glittering with pride. "A little wind never stops ShadowClan. We're made of tougher stuff than that." He glanced over the bedraggled group of cats, huddling against each other like their lives depended on it. "You all, however, I'm not so sure."

"Don't be crass." Ambereye flicked Ravenstorm's ear with his tail. A purr rumbled in his throat, betraying his affection for the younger cat.

"I'm surprised you came tonight, Ambereye." Spottedflower's eyes grew dark with concern as her gaze flicked over his bony flanks. "Now that Ravenstorm has his full medicine cat name, you don't have to come every time, you know."

Ambereye snorted. "I may be gray in the whiskers, but I have moons in me yet before I join retire."

"Glad to hear it," A thickset tabby with ragged fur grumbled. "Us seniors have got to stick together, you know."

Ambereye flicked his ear at the thickset tabby amicably. "Oh, stop it, Thornstep. You're practically half my age. Start acting like it."

Thornstep purred. "We better get a move on. Rainflower can catch up to us."

Ravenstorm's tail fluffed up in surprise, like he hadn't noticed that the blue molly wasn't here until now. "Is everything alright in RiverClan?"

"I ran into her the other day while looking for herbs on the border," a wiry brown molly mewed, getting to her paws and fluffing her fur out. "She said that some of her elders have come own with colds, but it's nothing she can't handle. I'm sure she's just got stuck in a snowdrift somewhere. She'll be fine."

Purrs in amusement filled the air at the thought of the big round molly tumbling into the snow. Together they turned and padded up the hill towards the moonpool. Overhead, the half moon poked out from behind the clouds, shining the snow underneath their paws and lighting their way.

Ambereye's nose had iced over by the time he padded down the slope into the Moonpool. "Brr!"

"I can't wait to get back to camp," mewed a cream-furred cat, shaking out her dark tufted ears and fluffing up her tail.

Beside her, a ginger tom nodded. "The valley protects SkyClan from all of this wind!"

"We should wait for Rainflower," urged Ambereye. There's no point in reminiscing over leaving before they could even start.

"No need!" a voice called.

The medicine cats looked towards the entrance of the moon pool, where a large blue molly clambered over the edge and padded down towards the water. "Sorry for being late. Branchpaw got a thorn stuck in her paw right as I was leaving camp."

Ambereye twitched his ear as he saw Spottedflower lean over and whisper into his apprentice's ear. "Her sides are coated in snow-how much do you want to bet she got stuck in a snow drift after all?"

"Don't be rude!" Ravenstorm purred and nudged Spottedflower's ginger-patched fur. "But I'd bet a pawful of mice." His gaze flicked towards Ambereye and, noticing the older cat was watching him, blinked innocently. Ambereye rolled his eyes.

The cats took their places around the Moonpool, and together they touched their noses to the water. Its icy chill shocked Ambereye, but when he opened up his eyes he wasn't in the cold leaf-bare of the Moonpool but in a warm, sunlit meadow. Butterflies floated lazily through the air from flower to flower, and as he watched, the sun's rays melted the snow off of his pelt. All around him, the other medicine cats blinked at the bright light. Ambereye curled his tail in pleasure; all of his aches and pains had disappeared, washed away by the sun's soothing warmth. He felt as if he could run and hunt for hours without stopping.

"Are we all here?" asked Spottedflower, tail tip twitching as she gazed around the group.

"I think so." Ambereye's usually rough mew was softened by the calming light.

"Look!"

Something moved in their peaceful, sunny meadow, causing the flowers to dip and bob as something-or someone-approached. A graceful, long-legged brown cat stepped into view, her green eyes twinkling as she surveyed the cats. "Greetings."

"Doespring!" exclaimed Ambereye. "It's good to see you. StarClan suits you."

"Always a pleasure to see my old apprentice," the brown molly dipped her head in his direction, her tail twitching in amusement.

The flowers rustled, and out stepped another cat, this one a cat tom with a scar running from the top of his head, over one eye, and down his throat. His pelt glistened with starlight.

"Cloudeye," murmured one of the SkyClan cats.

Another cat stepped out, and another. Gathered altogether, five StarClan medicine cats stood before them, one from each Clan.

"Do you have a message for us?" Thornstep mewed, stepping forward towards his old mentor, a red molly with large white paws.

The previous RiverClan medicine cat, a sleek silver tabby, blinked sadly. "Yes."

Thornstep rumbled his disapproval. "We've had nothing but peace all season. Leaf-Bare has kept everything quiet for once. Every Clan is too focused on keeping warm to start fights."

The other cats murmured among themselves. Ambereye didn't say anything, but privately he agreed with Thornstep. There hadn't been any signs of pointless squabbling for moons. No cat wanted to do anything but finish their patrols as quickly as possible and then curl up in their nest and pray to StarClan that the weather will warm up by morning.

"We bring a warning," Doespring mewed.

"A reminder," added Cloudeye.

All of the StarClan spoke at once: "_Welcome the stranger, or the a storm will rise that is so powerful that no tom or mollie can stand against it. _"

Ambereye stiffened. Their words hung like fog in the clearing, interrupted only by the distant chatter of birdsong. At his side, Spottedflower muttered under her breath, repeating the StarClan cat's words as she memorized it.

"'Welcome the stranger'?" Thornstep mewed in surprise. "But we're Clan cats. We don't welcome strangers. That's what being a Clan cat means."

"Perhaps difficult times call for difficult measures," suggested Rainflower.

The medicine cats looked at the StarClan cats expectantly, but they had already started to fade, and Ambereye could see through to the multi-colored flowers on their other side. Then those, too, disappeared, and he found himself back in the cave, frost nipping at his ear tips. The words of the prophecy rang in his head, and his blood ran colder than the ice around him. He glanced at the other cats, gauging their reactions.

Around him, the others yawned, stretching their stiff joints from the cold. Ambereye grunted as all of his pains rushed back into his body. He heard his bones pop and crack as he stretched, willing warmth back into his numb paws and tail.

"Welcome the stranger," Ravenstorm murmured.

"I don't like the sound of that," grunted Thornstep.

"Well, I don't like what comes after it!" exclaimed Rainflower. "A storm that no tom or molly can stand against? That doesn't sound good at all!"

Ambereye forced his fur to lie flat. These were normal reactions to receiving an ominous warning from StarClan. None of the cats here looked suspiciously uneasy or haunted. He was the only one that knew, then.

"What should we do?" fretted Spottedflower, her white-tipped tail lashing back and forth.

"We tell the others, first off." Ambereye pushed his dread down. Deciphering prophecies was hard, but making plans was easy. "It was a shared prophecy, which means every Clan shares its burden. And then, we do as StarClan said. We welcome the stranger."

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

**SHADOWCLAN**

Leader

Mothstar - long-furred ginger she-cat with white muzzle and front paws; green eyes.

Deputy

Adderpelt - gray and white tom.

Medicine Cat

Ambereye - golden-brown tabby tom with thin fur and a gray muzzle; amber eyes.

Ravenstorm - black smoke tom with big, orange eyes.

Warriors

Heavysong- thickset, dark tabby tom.

Trouthpath- skinny dark tortoiseshell tom with brown flecks (trans).

Specklefur - dappled brown tom.

Tawnywhisker - sandy-furred molly.

Oakstrike - reddish-brown tom.

Mudswipe - tortoiseshell molly.

Leafwatcher - dark brown molly; green eyes.

Nettleface - cream molly with brown patches.

Rosespot - cream molly with ginger patches.

Apprentices

Foxpaw - long-furred blue smoke tom with orange eyes.

Elders

Beechtail - black molly; experienced queen.

Stonewhisper - thickset gray-brown tom; retired early due to mental illness.

**THUNDERCLAN **

Leader

Nightstar - black tom with white paws and throat.

Medicine Cat

Thornstep - thickset, broad-shouldered tabby with light brown fur in ragged patches.

Spottedflower - delicate calico and white she-cat with friendly yellow eyes.

Warriors

Eagletalon - large, powerful brown molly with piercing yellow eyes.

Apprentices

Redpaw - large-pawed red tabby tom.

Shellpaw - small silver tabby molly with dark swirled stripes.

**SKYCLAN **

Leader

Bouncestar - golden-brown molly.

Medicine Cat

Lyrafoot - siamese molly with yellow eyes.

Fallenroot - ginger tom.

**RIVERCLAN **

Leader

Driftstar - cream tabby tom.

Medicine Cat

Rainflower - large, round blue molly with blue eyes.

Warriors

Moonwhisker - white she-cat with golden eyes.

Palestripe - silver tabby molly with blue eyes; born deaf.

**WINDCLAN **

Leader

Shortstar - stone-gray tabby molly.

Medicine Cat

Pricklemask - small, wiry brown tabby molly.

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

Ring - small gray molly with thick dark stripes on her tail and legs; green eyes.

Echo - round, brown and white molly with friendly yellow eyes.

Ratpelt - wiry, long-legged brown tabby tom with beady yellow eyes; previously exiled from ShadowClan.

Fawn - long-legged cat with tan stripes so thick that the spaces underneath them speckle their flanks like spots and blue-green eyes; nonbinary and intersex.

Soft - fluffy silver molly with blue eyes.

Glimmer - fluffy dark brown molly with yellow eyes.

Slate - large thickset gray tom.

Sparky - scrappy ginger molly with a stub tail.

Monty - long-furred white tom.

Alex - thickset black cat.


	2. Chapter 1

"Do I have to go to the gathering tonight?" Foxpaw scuffed his dark gray paw on the ground. He lagged behind the rest of the group, hoping to sneak away when everyone's back was turned.

His brother purred in amusement and flicked Foxpaw's ear with his tail. "C'mon, cheer up. It's an honor to go to the gathering."

"I have to go 'cause I'm the only apprentice," Foxpaw pointed out. "And it's _cold _. I'd rather be curled up in the apprentice den with you."

Ravenstorm's large orange eyes glimmered in the moonlight. "We'll still have plenty of time for that - _after _the gathering." He padded forward, catching up to the others.

"Alright," Foxpaw felt a rush of affection for his older littermate, and bounded after him. "You know, I don't think I ever told you thank you," he mewed quietly.

Ravenstorm swiveled an ear in his direction. "For what?"

"For staying in the apprentice's den with me, even though you got your full medicine cat name! That first night, I was certain I'd have to sleep all by myself."

His older littermate brushed his thick gray-black fur against Foxpaw's side. "What, did you really expect me to leave my favorite cat in the Clans to a cold and lonely den while I slept with cranky old Ambereye?" He purred in amusement. "No way. He snores, and he's lousy company."

Foxpaw's fluffy gray tail curled above his back. "I'm glad that he snores, if that keeps you with me for a few moons more."

Ravenstorm's tail drooped against the snowy ground. "I'd choose the apprentice's den with you a thousand times over. Even if Ambereye was the sweetest, most charming cat in the world. Ever since Stormleap died in that rogue skirmish… All we have is each other. Right?"

"Right." Pain clawed Foxpaw's heart at the memory of his mother, who had volunteered to lead backup to a fierce gang of rogues that were pushing their forces back. Foxpaw had still been a kit, barely weaned off of his mother's milk. But the Clan had been few in number, so Mothstar had had no choice but to allow her to go.

She survived the attack, but not the injuries.

That night, he had slept in the apprentice's den for the first time, burrowed into his brother's thick fur like a lifeline.

"We're almost there." Nettleface's mew cut through Foxpaw's thoughts. The cream-and-brown molly had stopped, waiting for the lingering Foxpaw and Ravenstorm to catch up. He turned his ears towards his mentor, stretching his eyes wide and trying to look like he had been paying attention.

Nettleface shook her cream head in exasperation. "The island, silly! It'll be a quick one, I bet; no cat will want to linger in this cold. Come on."

Just up ahead the large island loomed ahead; Foxpaw could see the shapes of dozens of cats moving around and sharing tongues. Anticipation tingled in his paws and he rushed forward, pushing through the line of ShadowClan cats waiting to cross the tree bridge and towards the apprentices waiting on the other side.

"Hey, Foxpaw!" A thickset dark red tom called out, eyes sparkling in greeting.

"Hi, Redpaw," Foxpaw greeted as he leapt forward and brushed his cheek against the older tom. "Your paws get bigger every gathering!"

"And you get later and later," a broad-shouldered brown she-cat, even larger than Redpaw, shouldered her way through the rest of the apprentices. Her piercing yellow eyes glittered in the moonlight.

Foxpaw twitched his ears. "Ravenstorm and me were talking. Last time I checked, that wasn't against the Warrior Code, Eaglepaw."

She curled her lip back, revealing sharp fangs. "It's Eagletalon now."

"She just got her name last night," Redpaw added, beaming at his Clanmate with pride.

"Oh, wow, cool!" another apprentice exclaimed, this one one a cream-and-gray tortoiseshell, fur still fluffy with kithood. "Congratulations."

Eagletalon dipped her head stiffly. "Thanks, Branchpaw. I'm going to go sit with the warriors now." She turned away, flicking her tail against Foxpaw's face as she left.

Foxpaw rubbed at his nose with his gray paw. "I had hoped that becoming a warrior would have made her _less _bossy, not more."

Redpaw purred, gazing after her. "Isn't she wonderful?"

"She sure is _something _, but I don't know if wonderful is the word I'd use," Branchpaw muttered.

The Clan cats quieted down and turned towards their leads, ears perked expectantly. Foxpaw sat up straight, realizing that the five leaders were leaping up onto the tree. In the crowd, he saw Nettleface by the other ShadowClan cats; when she spotted Foxpaw she jerked her head, motioning for him to join her.

"I have to go," he murmured, touching Branchpaw's nose. "I'll see you guys later." He darted off to his mentor's side. A bitter wind whipped through the clearing, making all of the cats shudder and grumble. As he spotted Thornstep, the ragged-furred ThunderClan medicine cat swear and shudder, Foxpaw leaned into his mentor's soft fur, thankful that his own thick pelt kept the worst of the bitter cold at bay.

In the tree, a large black cat with white paws and neck stood up. "I will go first," he mewed.

He opened his mouth to continue, but he was cut-off mid-word by the small stone-gray tabby to his side. "Actually, Nightstar, I think the medicine cats have something they wanted to share, before we go any further.

The black-and-white cat scowled, but waved his tail. "I know what the medicine cats want to say; Thornstep and Spottedflower shared their news with me earlier. I suppose you are right, Shortstar."

The eight medicine cats gathered in front of the Clans. Thornstep coughed, and a small calico-and-white molly nuzzled his cheek and muttered something soft in his ear. He twitched his ear and straightened, nodding for the others to continue.

After a moment's hesitation, Ambereye stepped forward. Pride for his Clan ran through Foxpaw when he saw that the wind, which caused every other medicine cat to huddle fiercely together, did not make Ambereye or Ravenstorm so much as twitch.

"We were all given a prophecy," he began. "The previous medicine cat for each Clan stood before us, and they told us this: that we must _welcome the stranger, or a storm will rise that is so powerful that no tom or mollie can stand against it. _"

His raspy words carried over the clearing, and a thick hush lay over the cats. Then they all started talking at once.

"Well, what is _that _supposed to mean?"

"Welcome strangers? But we're Clan cats! The warrior code tells us to shun rogues and loners!"

"I don't want to die!"

Ambereye waved his tail, and the Clan cats settled down, though many of them still murmured uneasily among each other.

"I don't like the sound of this," mewed Nettleface.

Beside her, Rosespot wrapped her ginger tail around her sister. "We've had nothing but peace for so long."

Foxpaw tried to make eye contact with his brother, anxious to see how he felt about all of this. They always told each other everything, even the secrets they shared with no one else. It wasn't unusual for him to stay up late into the night, listening to Ravenstorm's thrilling tales of adventures with StarClan cats. The fact that he hadn't even breathed so much as a whisker about this meant that it must be serious.

Ravenstorm kept his orange gaze fixed on his mentor, his face carefully neutral.

"We must be reasonable," Ambereye mewed. "They gave us this prophecy for a reason."

"So what? Should we welcome in every stray cat that wanders onto our territory?" sneered Eagletalon.

"Eagletalon, behave." The cat next to her cuffed her ear. Eagletalon hissed and fell silent.

"Maybe a cat will come who will teach us how to build a shelter that can withstand the storm," a RiverClan cat suggested, her wide gold eyes standing out against her white fur.

"We don't know that it's a physical storm," protested a SkyClan cat.

"Besides, We should focus on the stranger, not the storm," called out the cat standing next to her.

"Oh, excuse me for being more worried about a storm that's prophesied to _kill _all of us than some wimpy rogue!" hissed a WindClan cat, her dark fur fluffed out to twice her size.

All around Foxpaw, cats broke out into arguments again. Ambereye couldn't calm them down, and even Nightstar yowling from the top of his branch couldn't bring them back.

Foxpaw glanced at the sky, hoping for a cloud to cover the moon and end the yowls and wailing. But the sky was crystal clear; not even the barest wisp of cloud covered the stars tonight.

That could only mean one thing: StarClan approved of any fights that would break out. Foxpaw' s paws itched; he had to get to Ravenstorm. He was a medicine cat, and he would be helpless if a fight broke out! He darted forward, but paws slammed into his flank, pressing him down into the ground.

Foxpaw twisted around to see Nettleface's concerned gaze. "Stay with me."

"I need to protect Ravenstorm!"

Nettleface shook her head. "Do you really think they'll attack a _medicine cat _at a gathering? They're scared, not mousebrained." Her gaze softened, and she touched her nose to Foxpaw's forehead. "I understand your concern. And if anything does happen, I promise that I'll protect your littermate. But if a fight breaks out, I want you to stay out of it." She wrapped a paw around Foxpaw, standing protectively over him. "Got it?"

Foxpaw started to protest, but he caught sight of a ThunderClan and RiverClan cat facing off, their claws glinting in the moonlight. Their sharp claws. Foxpaw swallowed thickly. "Okay."

Up on the tree, all of the leaders were yowling to be heard above the dim. The medicine cats had backed up to the base of the tree, watching warily, while the deputies paced back and forth, grabbing cats that looked too aggressive and cuffing them around the ears.

Foxpaw couldn't make out anything clear, except for the beating of his mentor's heart pressed against his ear.

"_ Intruder _!"

Foxpaw couldn't see the cat who had cried out. But their yowl carried above the rest, smothering out the rest of the cries. Like a wave, an eerie silence settled over the cats, and as one they turned their eyes towards the tree bridge.

A small cat perched on the end of the bridge. It couldn't be over six moons old, with thin light brown fur bushed out in fear. Its big ears and eyes were focused on the cats below like it was terrified they would turn and attack at a moment's notice.

Looking at the bushy tails and wide eyes of the cats around him, Foxpaw guessed it wasn't wrong.

The cat took a deep breath, then reached down and picked up something at its feet. At first Foxpaw thought it was a bundle of leaves, but his fur prickled when he realized it was another cat, this one a kitten. She mewled, waving her stubby paws in the air as the first cat leapt down off of the bridge and into the gathering. She couldn't have been more than a moon old, Foxpaw guessed. She couldn't be the first cat's kit, surely?

The first cat put the kitten down on the ground and sat over her, not unlike how Nettleface was hunched over Foxpaw. The kit gazed straight at Foxpaw, with eyes as round as the moon overhead.

"H-hi," the older cat mewed, surveying the large crowd of cats pressing in around it, still deathly silent. Foxpaw leaned forward, tail tip twitching in curiosity. Who was this cat? Even now that it was closer, he still couldn't tell if it was a tomcat or a molly.

"Are you the Clan cats? Please. My sister and I need your help."

Before any cat can speak, Ambereye shouldered his way through the crowd, Ravenstorm at his heels. The old cat stopped a few tail-lengths away from the cat, looking it up and down, his gaze unreadable. Beside him, Ravenstorm blinked warmly at the newcomer. The stranger's tail whipped back and forth under their gaze.

"You need our help?" Ambereye mewed, his voice gruff but steady.

The stranger nodded. "My name is Fawn, and this-" it nosed the kitten at its paws, "Is my sister, Soft. My mother-" Fawn broke off, glancing warily over the crowd.

"Go on," mewed Ambereye.

"My mother is a leader of a band of rogues. But she's not a good leader - or mother. She hurts me. And I'm afraid that she would hurt _us _, if I didn't do something."

Murmurs erupted among the Clan cats. A mother that hurt her own kittens? It was unthinkable. A mother's love for her kin was one of the strongest bonds known to cats, second only to a cat's bond to its Clan.

"You don't look hurt," Ravenstorm mewed, padding forward to get a better look.

Fawn skittered backward, pulling the kitten with it. "It's not always with claws. Sometimes she uses words. She has a very powerful tongue." Fawn swallowed. "Please, I love my sister more than life. I can't bear to have her hurt, too. I've heard about you Clan cats. I heard that you protected each other from outside threats. Please, protect her, too."

"Why should we?" A WindClan cat called out. Murmurs of agreement followed.

"We're part-Clan, too. Our father was a Clan cat."

Exclamations of surprise broke out all over the clearing.

Ambereye hissed at the cats around him, and the leaders on the tree yowled for silence.

"Who is your father?" Ambereye growled.

Fawn looked around the clearing, as if they might point him out in the crowd. "His name was Ratpelt."

Chaos broke out all over again. Ravenstorm caught Foxpaw's eye, his orange eyes wide with surprise. Foxpaw didn't blame him, he was just as shocked. They had both heard the nursery tales about the ShadowClan tom. He had been a wily cat who had grown close to the young apprentices of the Clan, earning their trust with flowery praise. At first he only asked for small favors, but soon his favors grew in size until he was luring in multiple defenseless mollies as starstruck mates, swearing them to secrecy. When ShadowClan had finally found out, they had been furious; Mothstar had exiled Ratpelt, promising to shred him to pieces if he ever set food on Clan territory again.

No one had heard of him in seasons. Foxpaw had assumed he had died, or moved far away.

"Ratpelt is a monster!" Rosespot growled, leaping to her paws.

"No kin of his belong in the Clans!"

"Please," Fawn begged. "Surely you won't cast away a defenseless kit? She wouldn't hurt anyone. If you raise her, she will grow up noble and loyal, I know it. Ratpelt may have fathered us, but she's never even met him. His influence can't have stained her." Fawn's gaze hardened. "But if I bring her back, our mother will. She'll curdle her thoughts and make her hateful and spiteful, just like her. And Ratpelt."

Ambereye examined the kit thoughtfully. A ginger molly leapt down from the tree and padded up to Ambereye, following his gaze to the small kitten. "What do you think, Ambereye?"

"Remember the prophecy, Mothstar?" he spoke softly. "This is the stranger we need to welcome."

"Are you sure?" surprise tinged Mothstar's mew.

"As I can be."

Mothstar nodded. "If you're certain." She turned to face the leaders. "Ambereye reminded me of the prophecy. I will take the kit."

Fawn gasped, "Thank you!" at the same time that Nightstar leapt down from the tree. He stalked up to Mothstar. "Why ShadowClan? Why not ThunderClan?"

"Or WindClan?" asked Shortstar, who had followed Nightstar. The small stone-gray tabby eyed the kitten.

Mothstar dipped her head, keeping her mew even. "Ratpelt was ShadowClan, meaning this kit is of ShadowClan blood. And I shouldn't have to remind you that ShadowClan is currently the smallest of the Clans, ever since the rogue attack killed Stormleap. ShadowClan will take the kit."

Shortstar considered Mothstar, then nodded. "Very well. As you wish."

"As you wish," Nightstar rumbled. He raised his tail, and pushed past Fawn to the tree bridge. "This meeting has drawn on for far too long. ThunderClan, let's go!"

His words broke the spell hanging over the cats, and cats from all Clans started to group together. Broad-shouldered ThunderClan cats trailed after Nightstar, passing curious glances at Fawn and Soft as they approached.

"Mothstar!" Foxpaw called out. He squeezed out of Nettleface's grip and bounded over to his leader.

She regarded him with cool green eyes. "Yes, Foxpaw?"

"What about Fawn?" He flicked his tail at the tan tabby cat. At the mention of its name, it stepped back uncomfortably. "We can't separate family! We need to take in Fawn, too! Like you said, we need more cats!"

"We're already separating a kitten from her mother," mewed Mothstar stiffly. "Besides, the prophecy said to welcome the _stranger _. If StarClan had wanted me to welcome more than one, they should have said so."

"I don't know, Mothstar," Ravenstorm mewed. "StarClan can be vague. Or maybe we misheard."

"It's fine, really," stammered Fawn. "If Soft disappears, I can tell Ring that she wandered off and got, uh, eaten by a fox. She'd believe that. But if we both disappear… She would know something was wrong." Fawn's tail lashed. "I won't be responsible for bringing Ring's wrath upon the Clans."

"Ring? That's your mother, right?" asked Ambereye.

Fawnw nodded.

Ambereye seemed thoughtful. "She seems like quite the cat. You did the right thing by bringing Soft to us."

"Very well." Mothstar flicked her ear. "Thank you for bringing us this kitten, Fawn. You have done more good than you know."

Fawn shuffled its paws uncomfortably at the praise.

"We will go, now. Ambereye, come with me." Mothstar flicked her tail and padded off to the waiting ShadowClan cats.

The golden-brown tabby blinked at Fawn. "I'm sorry we couldn't take you, too," he murmured, and he padded after his leader.

Fawn gazed at Ravenstorm and Foxpaw. "You'll take good care of her?"

"The best," Foxpaw promised. "We'll treat her like one of our own."

For the first time, Fawn smiled. Its entire body relaxed, like an invisible rock had been lifted off its shoulders. "I'm glad she's in safe paws." Fawn pressed its nose against Soft's fur, then nudged her towards Ravenstorm. "Be good, Soft. Remember your littermate. I'll always love you."

Soft blinked up at Ravenstorm, then turned back towards Fawn. She mewed for the first time, her voice squeaky and trembling. "You really can't come, Fawn?"

"I'm sorry. I can't." Fawn straightened. "I have to go now. Ring will be suspicious if I'm not back by the time she wakes up. Please, be good to my sister." Fawn turned around and slipped among the Clan cats, over the tree bridge, and disappeared. Foxpaw watched the stranger go.

Ravenstorm sighed and picked up Soft by the scruff. She mewled, but didn't protest.

"Let's go, Soft." Foxpaw leaned over to nuzzle the kitten. "ShadowClan's your family now. You're safe with us."


	3. Chapter 2

"Foxpaw! Foxpaw!"

Foxpaw glanced towards the nursery, his blue-gray tail raising in greeting at fluffy gray kit barreling towards him. He barely had time to drop his squirrel in the freshkill pile before she crashed into him, knocking him over in a flailing pile of paws and tails.

"I see your fanclub has arrived," Nettleface's green eyes glittered in amusement as she dropped her own catch in the pile. "I'll let you two catch up, but remember that we're on the evening patrol later today."

"Okay," Foxpaw grunted as Softkit jumped again, knocking the wind out of him.

"How was hunting, Foxpaw?" Softkit asked, leaping back as Foxpaw struggled to his paws, her tail raised in interest.

"Same as always," Foxpaw mewed. "Okay, but it would have been more fun if you had been there."

Ever since Softkit's arrival two moons moon ago, the camp had been as light and airy as a fresh newleaf breeze. All of ShadowClan performed their duties with eyes bright and chests puffed, proud to be the Clan with a prophesied hero. Even now, cats cast the gray kit affectionate glances as they passed, watching with amusement as she rubbed up against Foxpaw's side.

Softkit giggled. "Ravenstorm let me help organize the herbs today!"

"Did he now?" Foxpaw tapped Softkit's head with his paw. "I'm sure you were a great help."

"She was."

Foxpaw grinned at the sound of his littermate's voice. He whirled around to rub his face against Ravenstorm's black cheek, a purr rumbling in his throat. "I'm glad to hear it."

"She's a great helper," Ravenstorm mewed. He selected a mouse from the freshkill pile and nudged it towards Softkit. "Though you almost wouldn't be able to tell, by how quick everyone is to leap over their own tails to help _her _!"

"ShadowClan's excited to have a kit again," mewed Foxpaw, taking a frog for himself. Foxpaw had been the last kit of the season; after he started sleeping in the apprentice den, the nursery had been left empty. A few days ago, Tawnywhisker had announced she was expecting kits, and had moved into the nursery early to keep Softkit company, though she hadn't stopped her warrior duties quite yet. One of the elders, Beechtail, had been keeping Softkit company until Tawnywhisker had taken over.

"ShadowClan's excited that she's going to save them." Ravenstorm's eyes clouded with worry.

Fowpaw flicked his tail, but said nothing. The three of them moved to a grassy patch next to the nursery to eat their meal. Foxpaw bit into his frog, but he barely had time to enjoy it because Softkit had started badgering him with questions again.

"What's it like outside the camp? Is it big? Is it scary? Are there frogs around every tree and under every stone?" Softkit's eyes stretched wide.

Foxpaw opened his mouth to answer her, but someone else beat him to it. "Why don't you go see for yourself?"

Foxpaw looked up in surprise to see a gray-and-white tom watching them from the freshkill pile, whiskers twitching in amusement.

"You mean it, Adderpelt?" squealed Softkit, bouncing in barely-contained glee.

"I don't see why not. Our little hero might as well start learning about the territory she's going to save someday." He dipped his head in Softkit's direction. "As long as you two are with her, she won't get hurt. And if any cat questions you, just tell them your deputy said it was okay."

"If you're sure," mewed Ravenstorm. He beckoned Softkit back over with his tail tip. "Finish your meal first. You'll need the energy for your first big adventure!"

"Okay!" She tore into her mouse, devouring it in a few quick gulps. Foxpaw enjoyed his frog more slowly, trading amused glances with his littermate as Softkit pranced between them.

Ravenstorm licked his lips and stretched. "Are you ready, Foxpaw?"

"I know I am. The real question is, is Softkit?"

Ravenstorm examined Softkit with a serious face, who was frowning in exaggerated determination. "I don't know, Foxpaw. She doesn't look very interested in going."

"I am! I am very interested!" Softkit leapt to her paws.

"She looks tired, if you ask me." Foxpaw's whiskers quivered in amusement as he circled around her and Ravenstorm.

"I'm not tired! I just woke up from a nap. You can ask Beechtail!" Softkit protested.

"Maybe she'd rather clean out the elders' den?" mewed Ravenstorm.

Softkit's lip trembled, and her wail reverberated around the camp. "No!"

"_ What _are you doing to that poor kit?"

Foxpaw and Ravenstorm blinked as a spotted brown cat marched toward them, his tail whipping back and forth anxiously. He glared at the two brothers as he scooped Softkit towards himself with one paw. He nudged Softkit, gaze softening as he licked the top of her head. "Are these two mean cats hurting you, sweety?"

Softkit giggled and pushed him away. "No way, Specklefur! We were just playing."

"You should treat Softkit with more respect. My mate is the one taking care of her, in case you forgot, and she won't be happy when she hears about this." Specklefur frowned. Letting go of Softkit, he fixed Foxpaw and Ravenstorm with a fierce glare. "After all, she is a hero."

"She's a _kit _," mewed Ravenstorm evenly. "And we all take care of her. Softkit wanted someone to play with her, so we're playing with her."

"Ravenstorm and Foxpaw are taking me outside of camp!" Softkit announced, puffing out her chest.

Specklefur stiffened in shock. He smoothed his fur back down and started to purr, though it sounded forced to Foxpaw. "Well, that's nice. Don't let her get hurt. It wouldn't bode well to have our little hero hurt before she's saved us!"

"Don't worry," soothed Ravenstorm. "She's in good paws."

"I know that," Specklefur snapped. He stalked off, tail lashing.

"That was weird." Softkit shrugged, and rubbed up against Foxpaw's side. "Can we go now?"

Ravenstorm and Foxpaw herded the rambunctious kit out of the camp and into the forest. Every few heartbeats she would pause to pounce on a twig or sniff the air. The Leaf-bare wind stung against his eyes, but Foxpaw could smell the soft scent of newleaf on the horizon.

Softkit kicked up the powdering snow dusting the ground, leaping up to paw at the clumps she sent scattering. Her eyes sparkled despite the deep shadows of the forest, and she examined every obstacle in her path. Everything she saw was another question: "What's that? What's over there? Is this edible?"

"Nope." Ravenstorm whisked Softkit away from a wilting plant with his tail. "That's yarrow, and eating it would make you very sick. Stay away from it."

"Then why do you keep it on the territory, instead of digging it up?" asked Softkit. Her fluffy gray tail swung from side to side as she padded forward, undeterred.

Ravenstorm's ear twitched. "Most cats aren't mousebrained enough to eat strange plants that they can't identify."

"Cool." If Softkit noticed the jibe in his mew, she didn't let it show. She tilted her head, listening. "Hey! What's that!" Without warning, she broke off into a run, leaving Ravenstorm and Foxpaw in her wake.

"Wh- Softkit, wait!" Foxpaw stammered, leaping after her. He followed her scent trail; she had already ran so far ahead that he couldn't see her. _She's fast! _Foxpaw thought, straining his paws to move a little faster, a little farther.

He heard Ravenstorm hot on his heels, wheezing as he fought to keep up. "Softkit!" he rasped. "Come back!"

Foxpaw flew into a clearing and toppled over Softkit, tangling her in a heap of paws. Softkit squealed and squirmed out of his grasp, flicking her tail indignantly. "Foxpaw!" she scolded. "Be careful!"

Ravenstorm padded into the clearing, glancing at Foxpaw just long enough to make sure he wasn't harmed before turning his attention towards Softkit. "Why did you run off like that? You could have been hurt."

"I smelled someone," she announced, pointing her ears towards the bushes just ahead. "Someone familiar."

"Who? A Clanmate?" asked Foxpaw, getting to his paws and shaking snow out of his fur. His nose smarted where he had crashed into the ground; he rubbed it with a dark blue paw.

"No." Softkit took a step forward, but Foxpaw stepped in front of her, barring her path.

"It could be a rogue!" he hissed, stinging nose forgotten.

"It's not a rogue!" Softkit insisted. "I can't remember who it is, but I know it's familiar!"

Fox flicked an ear at Softkit, but he opened his mouth to scent the wind. His fur stood on end when he realized that she was right; there was another cat here. But not a Clan cat. He glanced at his brother.

Ravenstorm nodded; he had smelled it too. "Come out!" he barked at the bushes. "You're on ShadowClan territory."

Foxpaw strained his ears to hear the reply. Who was there?

"Sorry," came a muffled voice. The bushes rattled, and out stepped a skinny, tan tabby, with large ears and long legs.

"Fawn! I thought it was you!" Softkit yelped, skirting around Foxpaw and leaping onto her littermate. Fawn fell over, batting Softkit playfully and purring so hard Foxpaw could practically feel it through the ground.

"Fawn?" asked Ravenstorm. He smoothed his chest fur with an embarrassed lick. "What are you doing here?"

Foxpaw examined the intruder. Now that it was daylight, he saw that Fawn wasn't any ordinary tabby. Fawn was more stripe than not, so that the lighter yellow fur underneath looked like tiny spots sliding down its back.

"I wanted to see how my sister was getting along," Fawn licked Softkit's ear before it straightened to face Foxpaw and Ravenstorm.

Fawn's eyes met Foxpaw's, and the tips of his ears flushed as he realized he'd been caught staring. He didn't need to look to know that his brother was shaking his whiskers in barely contained amusement.

"You gave Softkit to us. She's a Clan cat now," Foxpaw mewed. The unsaid hung in the air between them: _and you're not _.

Fawn scoffed. "What, so does that mean I'm not a littermate anymore? Do you stop being a littermate when you don't sleep in the same nest?"

Foxpaw shuffled his paws. "I guess not."

Fawn's gaze softened. "I just wanted to make sure she was settling in okay." Fawn leaned down and nuzzled Softkit, who pressed into her with a happy purr. "Goodness, you're almost as big as I am!"

"Soon I'll be bigger than you!" Softkit declared, her eyes brighter than ever as she gazed at her littermate.

"I'm sure you will," Fawn murmured.

Foxpaw flushed as he found himself staring into Fawn's eyes again. Was the loner trying to tell him something? Why couldn't it just say what it wanted? He flicked his tail at Ravenstorm, asking without words for help.

Right on cue, Ravenstorm stood up and nosed Softkit away from her littermate. "This was fun, but we have to keep going! There's lots more territory to see. I have to collect some cobwebs for the medicine den. Do you want to help?"

"Of course!" Softkit bounced forward, then hesitated. "Fawn, do you want to come?"

Fawn shook its head. "You go ahead, Softkit. Have fun. And remember that I love you."

Softkit purred. "I love you, too."

"I'll stay here and keep Fawn company while you two go collect herbs," Foxpaw blurted. Then he cringed. _Not your most subtle move, pal _.

Ravenpaw rolled his bright orange eyes before nudging Softkit forward with his black paw. "Yes, that's a great idea. Come on, Softkit. Foxpaw, I'll see you back at camp."

Foxpaw and Fawn watched silently as Ravenstorm guided Softkit out of earshot. The gray molly continued to pepper the medicine cat with questions, which he answered as seriously as if it had been his own mentor asking them and not a kit less than half his size.

Foxpaw glanced at Fawn. "Hi."

Fawn stared back. "Hi."

Foxpaw's paws itched. "I'm sorry we couldn't let you join ShadowClan," he confessed. "You'd be a great warrior. I can't imagine how much pain you must be in right now. If I didn't have Ravenstorm, I'd only be half a cat, you know?"

Fawn nodded. "Ravenstorm… that's the cat you were with, right?"

"Yeah. He's also really sad that you can't join. We talked about it. Uh, but not in front of Softkit, you know. We try not to say upsetting things in front of her. All of us do, I mean! The entire Clan. Everyone loves her. I wish you could see it. She's everyone's favorite kit."

"I'm glad," Fawn spoke softly, a whimsical look in its eyes. "It's better, this way. If I had come, Ring would have found us for sure. But at least this way one of us is safe."

Foxpaw had inched closer while Fawn was talking. Fawn met his gaze evenly, apparently unbothered by his proximity. "Hey, can I ask you kind of a weird question?"

Fawn didn't say anything, and after a heartbeat Foxpaw took that as permission to continue. "Uh, this is kind of embarrassing to ask, but… are you a tom or a molly?"

"Oh!" a purr rumbled from Fawn's throat. "Is that all? Well, that's a simple question with a simple answer. I'm neither."

Foxpaw tilted his head to the side. "I know what you mean. There aren't any in ShadowClan right now, but ThunderClan and RiverClan both have cats that everyone thought were toms or mollies when they were born, but later they said that they weren't. Oh! And everyone thought Troutpath was a molly for the longest time, but just this last leaf-fall he told us he was actually a tom!" Foxpaw purred at the memory. "He said that he hadn't been certain, which is why he had taken so long to tell us. But he's so much happier now that everyone knows."

"That's great," mewed Fawn, looking sheepish. "Though, uh, that's not really what I mean. I wasn't really born as… either. I've been neither from my first breath."

"Oh." Foxpaw considered that. That would certainly explain why Foxpaw had had so much trouble figuring out Fawn's pronouns. They were bigger than a typical molly, but their mew was too high-pitched for a regular tom. "That's cool. That makes you special, right?"

"Special. Sure." Fawn wrapped their tail around their paws. "Hey, um, can I visit Softkit again?"

"You probably shouldn't, right?" Foxpaw swallowed thickly when he saw Fawn's face fall. "Otherwise, doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose of you giving her to us? You should probably stay away."

"Yeah." Fawn sighed. "You're right, of course. I should probably get going, then. Take care of her, and never let her forget that I love her."

They started to turn around, and Foxpaw's heart quickened. "Wait!"

Fawn stopped. "What?"

"Well, maybe you can't come to the Clans to see Softkit… but maybe I can come see you?" Foxpaw's blood quickened as he went on, "At night! I'll leave the territories to meet you. Then no one gets hurt! And I can tell you all about Softkit and how's she's doing."

"That could work." Fawn flicked their ear, considering. "Okay, let's do it. Do you know the halfbridge between these forests and the marsh, with the path that the twolegs take their monsters down? Follow that path away from the lake until you see a large, twisted tree. I'll be waiting for you there." They glanced up, gauging the time. "Not this new moon, but the next. Okay?"

"Deal." Foxpaw's tail shook in excitement. "I'll see you then."

Fawn nodded, and melted into the shadows, disappearing just as quietly as they had come.

"You'll be careful though, won't you?" Ravenstorm murmured, large eyes clouded with concern as Foxpaw told him about his conversation with Fawn. After a long afternoon of collecting herbs, Softkit had been exhausted; as soon as she had come back to camp she had collapsed in the last rays of sunshine until Tawnywhisker had nudged her, still half asleep, back onto her paws and into the nursery.

"Of course." Foxpaw nosed their shared frog closer to his littermate; he was full of so much adrenaline that he had no appetite.

As his brother chewed on another mouthful of the freshkill, the tension melted away from his dark fur. "Who would have thought that little Foxpaw would be the rule breaker?" Ravenstorm teased, sitting up and swiping his muzzle with his tongue.

"I know! We all thought it would be you!"

Ravenstorm purred. "If only Mom could see you now. She'd be so proud."

"She'd encourage it," agreed Foxpaw. "She'd give me tips on how to sneak out of camp without being noticed."

A heavy silence settled over their conversation. Foxpaw looked down at his paws. The memory of his mother, eyes always full of mirth, had drained the adrenaline out of him. Now he wanted to curl up in his nest.

Ravenstorm pawed at the half-eaten frog. "Dad loved frogs."

"Maybe he still does."

Ravenstorm flicked his ear. "You think so?"

"We can go see." Foxpaw picked up the frog and motioned for his brother to follow. He padded after him, but his steps were reserved.

Foxpaw nosed his way into the elders' den. The warm scent of old fur and must washed over him. He blinked, adjusting to the darkness after the afternoon sunlight from outside. The den felt different than it usually did, now it wasn't empty. As an apprentice, it was Foxpaw's duty to clean out the elders' den and make sure they always had fresh bedding. Sensitive to his situation, Beechtail always made sure the den was empty in the morning so that he could clean it out without any angst.

Ravenstorm pushed his way inside the den, stopping beside Foxpaw. "Beechtail?"

A pair of silvery eyes blinked at them in the shadows. "Ravenstorm? Is everything okay?" She noticed Foxpaw, and purred. "What, are they sending the medicine cats to help with apprentice duties now?"

"Not yet," mewed Ravenstorm. "We were wondering about…" he trailed off, motioning to the dark cat curled up in a ball next to Beechtail.

Foxpaw put down his freshkill. "We couldn't finish this frog, and we remembered how much Stonewhisper liked them."

Beechtail's gaze softened. "Of course. I had just been sharing tongues with him. he seems to have fallen asleep, the old lazybones!" She nudges the other cat's ear. "Hey, Stonewhisper. You have visitors."

The cat stirred, then lifted his gray-brown head, exposing his teeth in a yawn. "Where am I?" He glanced around the den, eyeing Beechtail.

"You're in ShadowClan," murmured Beechtail, running her black tail down the other cat's side. "In the elder's den. You're safe. Your sons came to say hi, isn't that nice? You remember them, don't you? Ravenstorm and Foxpaw?"

The gray-brown cat shook out his fur, much too lustrous to belong to an elder, and blinked at them with eyes clouded by memories. "Foxkit? Is that you? You've gotten so big. It must nearly be time for youapprentice ceremony , now, isn't it?"

"It's F-" Foxpaw broke off as Ravenstorm nudged him. "Yeah, Dad, I have. Mothstar says my ceremony should be any day now."

Stonewhisper purred. "I'm glad to hear that. And Ravenpaw, have you been looking after your mother? You remember how she stepped on that thorn while on patrol the other day. We can't have her catching an infection, now, can we?"

"N-no, Dad. I put a marigold poultice on it to stop the infection."

"Very good. I'm proud of you. Of both of you. You'll grow up to be fine cats one day."

Despite the ache in Foxpaw's heart, to hear his father say that, gazing at the two of them with so much affection in his gaze, lifted a weight from his chest. He nosed the frog towards him. "Here, this is for you."

"Oh?" Stonewhisper leaned forward and sniffed the frog.

"It's frog. Your favorite."

Stonewhisper nudged at the frog listlessly. "I'm not hungry. Give it to Stormleap." He pushed it away with a paw, his eyes growing misty as he recalled some long-ago memory. "I didn't like frogs before I fell in love with her, you know. But seeing how much she loved to chase them, and watching her leap to catch them mid-air… It was something else. Something special. No, I don't deserve this frog. She's the one you should give it to."

Foxpaw swallowed thickly. "Yes, Dad." He picked up the frog and hurried out of the den. His eyes burned hot and wet, and he blinked away the tears.

Ravenstorm padded after him. He touched Foxpaw's ear with his nose. "It was worth a shot."

"Yeah." Foxpaw spat the half-eaten frog onto the ground. It left a sour taste in his mouth. "I know."

The elders' den rustled, and Foxpaw looked over hopefully, but it was the black-furred face of Beechtail that greeted them. She frowned and shook her head. "I'm sorry," she mewed in a low voice. "If I had known, I would have… he was better this morning. He'd been doing so much better ever since I left the nursery. Taking care of Softkit had made me nostalgic. I told him stories his favorite stories from when he was a kit. He had seemed so present, for a moment. I thought..."

"It's okay," Ravenstorm mewed. "You're doing the best you can. At least he recognized us."

"Maybe he'll get better," Beechtail suggested, but when Ravenstorm only looked at her blankly, she sighed. "Ambereye suggested that I get him out of camp more."

"You're doing so much for him," mewed Ravenstorm. "Even if he doesn't realize it. I know it doesn't feel like it sometimes, but you're an amazing mother. Thank you." He choked on his words, and looked away. Foxpaw pressed their heads together.

"Of course," Beechtail murmured. She dipped her head to them, then padded towards Troutpath, Specklefur, and Leafwatcher. Her tail curled in happiness as her kits nuzzled her in greeting.

Foxpaw followed Ravenstorm's gaze. "We still have each other."

He wasn't sure his brother heard him. Then, after a moment, he sighed. "And Beechtail."

"And Softkit."

Ravenstorm blinked, like he hadn't considered that. "Yes," he agreed. "And Softkit."

"Foxpaw!"

At the sound of his mentor's voice, Foxpaw whirled around to see Nettleface standing by the camp entrance, with Oakstripe and Adderpelt. "Come on, it's time for the evening patrol. You didn't forget, did you?"

"Of course not!" Foxpaw gasped. He pressed his nose against Ravenstorm's. "I have to go. I'll be back."

"Enjoy your patrol." Ravenstorm twitched his ear, looking thoughtful.

"Bye." Foxpaw ran over to Nettleface, following her out of the camp and into the forest.

Adderpelt took the lead, and Nettleface trailed back to walk side-by-side with Foxpaw. "I saw you went into the elders' den."

"Yeah," Foxpaw sighed. "It was a stupid idea."

"It's not. I'm glad you're looking out for him. I know he appreciates it, even if he doesn't always know who you are."

"You think so?"

She rubbed her cream-furred cheek against his. "I know so. We're all your family now."

"Softkit, too?" Foxpaw remembered how ecstatic she had been to be reunited, however briefly, with her littermate.

"Especially Softkit," purred Nettleface. "After all, she's going to save us, isn't she?"


	4. Chapter 3

The Clan's chanting filled Softpaw's ears, and she grinned from ear to ear as she drank in their affection. As she gazed around the clearing, a dozen warm, supportive faces met her own.

A tail wrapped around her, and she looked to her side to see her new mentor, Rosespot, purring. "You're going to be a great warrior."

Before she could reply, she felt another purring muzzle press against her back. "Congratulations, Softpaw," Foxpaw mewed, his long-furred tail curling up happily. "We get to train together now, can you believe it?"

"You won't be the only one cleaning up after the elders now," Nettleface added, padded up to join them. She touched noses with her sister, purring loudly. "Congratulations, Rosespot. You finally have an apprentice of your own."

The rest of the Clan broke off into their own groups, sharing prey from the freshkill pile or sharing tongues among themselves. Mothstar slipped through the crowds and stopped in front of Softpaw, her eyes glimmering with amusement and pride. "I expect great things from you, Softpaw," she mewed, her voice smooth.

Softpaw sat up straight and puffed her chest out. "I'm going to be the best warrior ShadowClan's ever seen!" she blinked, turning serious. "I'm so thankful that you took me in and kept me safe. I want to make it worth your while."

Mothstar smiled. "You will, in time. You'll see." She pressed her nose to Softpaw's forehead before padding off, beckoning to Adderpelt with her tail. The gray-and-white tom hurried after her, and the two of them slipped into her den.

Softpaw felt a pang in her heart and glanced at Foxpaw. The large blue-gray tom was grinning at her expectantly. "Hey, Foxpaw? Do you think Fawn would be proud of me?"

Foxpaw wrapped his tail around her. "I know they are."

"I wish they could have been here today."

"Me, too."

Someone cleared their throat, and Softpaw looked up to see Rosespot rising to her paws and beckoning for her to follow. "There's no reason to delay. I know you've already been out of camp, but I want to start with an official tour of the territory to get you properly acquainted with your home. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great!" Softpaw shook herself and leapt to her paws. "Can Foxpaw come?"

"I don't see why not," Nettleface mewed, joining her littermate. "ACtually, Foxpaw, why don't you lead the patrol? You can show Softpaw around the territory. You're almost a warrior, you should know it like the back of your paw. Consider it an unofficial assessment."

In the moons since she had first arrived in ShadowClan camp, leafbare had rolled over into newleaf, and as Softpaw stepped out of the camp the pine forest thrummed with life. A sweet greenleaf breeze kissed Softpaw's long, silky fur. She had long since lost her kit fluff, and though she was still smaller than her mentor, her fur made up for her small size. Besides, it wouldn't be long now before she hit another growth spurt.

The soft morning light filtered through the trees. A beam hit Softpaw's eyes and she blinked out the sunspots left in her vision. Spring had fully settled in, and without trying she could smell the trails of prey that had passed by recently, and heard the joyful birdsong overhead. She watched a jaybird caw at the passing patrol before taking flight, sending a scattering of fresh dew down on her head as it jostled its branch.

Foxpaw pointed out different spots of interest, waving his tail every time he saw something exciting - which is to say, he waved his tail at everything.

"This is the ditch! You can find a lot of mice here! And oh, this is the bush that Ravenstorm says protects borage from frost in Leaf-bare! And this-"

Softpaw listened as hard as she could, though her own senses kept picking up so many things that she kept interrupting him to ask about the sounds and smells. Foxstorm answered her questions with growing enthusiasm.

"It's no wonder they get along so well!" mewed Nettleface, taking the lead to push through a particularly thick patch of brambles.

But Softpaw lingered at the back of the patrol, suddenly quiet. She kneaded her paws into the pine needles underpaw. were these the same ones as last time, she wondered? She opened her mouth, and all she smelled were the woody scents of pinesap, earth, and ShadowClan.

Something soft touched her side. Softpaw jumped, whirling around to face Foxpaw, concern evident in his orange eyes. "Is everything alright?"

Softpaw looked back at the bush. "This is where Fawn was, wasn't it?"

Foxpaw ran his tail down her flank, avoiding her question. "Why don't we continue with the patrol?"

Instinctively, Softpaw dug her claws into the earth. How dare he try and take her away from the last memory of her littermate? Didn't she get to mourn their loss? No, she couldn't think like that. She was ShadowClan, now. She would see Fawn again, she was sure of it. But until then, she had to focus on her training.

Softpaw sheathed her claws and forced herself to smile at Foxpaw. "I'm okay. Lead the way!"

"We'll start with a basic defense maneuver," Rosespot mewed, facing off against Softpaw in the small clearing used for battle training. Her green eyes glittered with excitement, and her ginger tail lashed back and forth. "I'm going to charge at you, and I want you to stay out of my way. If you can, try to unbalance me when you jump back."

Softpaw tilted her head. "How can I unbalance you if I'm trying to avoid you?"

"It's an advanced move."

"But I'm a beginner."

"Yes, but you're also - never mind. Let's just start." Rosespot pounced in Softpaw's direction, paws outstretched. Softpaw squeaked and backpeddled, barely missing Rosespot's paws. Rosespot landed and jumped again, hurling herself at Softpaw in a blur of ginger and cream. Softpaw tried to scoot sideways, but she couldn't move fast enough. Rosespot knocked into her and stood over her. She pressed one paw onto Softpaw's throat. "If I were a rogue, you'd be dead now." She blinked, and seemed to come back to herself a bit. "But that's fine. It was only your first try." She stepped off of Softpaw and took her place across from her again. "Let's try that again. This time, when I come at you, try moving to the side, not back, alright? If I force you back, then I've got you where I want you, and I have the advantage. Remember, you're smaller than most warriors, which means you're not as strong. Use your speed to your advantage."

She leapt forward again. This time Softpaw managed to dart to the side. She beamed at her mentor, but Rosespot threw herself at her again, and she had to scramble to avoid getting hit. She tentatively stuck a paw out, tapping it against her mentor's ginger flank as she flew by.

Rosespot skid to a stop. When she turned around to face Softpaw, a purr rumbled from her throat. "That was great! Next time, put more force into your shove, and try to unbalance me. Then you'd have the advantage, and you could force me onto the ground or run and get help while I'm disoriented."

Softpaw nodded, bracing herself for the next attack.

But it turned out, landing a hit on Rosespot had been a lucky fluke. They tried the attack several more times, and while her ability to leap out of the way improved with each turn, she wasn't able to land a hit on her mentor again.

"Come _on _!" Rosespot growled, lashing her tail. "This is easy. A _kit _would be better at this than you are!"

Softpaw snarled. This time, when Rosespot charged at heer, she leapt _towards _her, not away. She tried to dart underneath her to claw at her belly. It was a move she had seen Foxpaw demonstrate plenty of times in camp. But Rosespot hesitated when her apprentice didn't move where she expected her to, and they crashed into each other face-first.

"Ow," Softpaw rolled onto her eyes and squeezed her eyes shut. She focused without success on anything but the pain in her forehead where Rosespot's tooth had jabbed her.

"What was _that _?" Rosespot asked, rubbing at her nose with her paw.

"I saw Foxpaw try it once."

"Foxpaw's more experienced than you are. He's almost a warrior."

"You were the one saying I should do better." Softpaw rolled to her feet and shook pine needles off of her fur.

Her mentor shook herself out, and when she looked at Softpaw again her gaze had softened. "You're right. Maybe I pushed you too hard. I had assumed that because of the prophecy… But no. You did fine."

"Just 'fine'?"

"You did perfectly for your first time," corrected Rosespot. She pressed her nose to Softpaw's ear. "Come on, let's go back to camp. Help yourself to something nice from the freshkill pile."

Softpaw padded after her. "I'm going to be sore in the morning!"

Rosespot purred. "Me, too. Why don't you take tomorrow easy and take care of the elders' bedding, and make sure they don't have any ticks or fleas? Beechtail insists she's able to care for both of them, but I'm sure she wouldn't say no to some help if you offered politely. Then, if you're feeling up to it, we can spend tomorrow afternoon training again."

Softpaw raised her tail. "Great." Truth be told, she wasn't sure what to think about Stonewhisper, but Beechtail was nice enough. She liked to share stories about her time as a mischievous apprentice. Softpaw still remembered when she had been her foster mother before Tawnywhisker had moved to the nursery; the old queen had never once lost her temper at her constant questions and never said no when she had asked to share tongues, no matter what time of day it was.

By the time They arrived at camp, Softpaw's eyes were so heavy that she could hardly keep them open. Her belly growled with hunger, but at she could think about was her nice, warm nest. She couldn't wait to curl up between Foxpaw and Ravenstorm and sleep.

Most of the Clan was in the clearing by the time they arrived. Softpaw eyed the apprentice's den, but forced herself to wait when she saw Mothstar and Adderpelt making their way towards them. Mothstar's ginger paws flicked forward with each step like her entire body was energized, and even Adderpelt, though his muzzle was flecked with gray, looked excited.

"How was our hero's first day of battle training?"

Softpaw squirmed as the leader looked at her, and she became painfully aware of how messy and unkempt her fur had gotten from all of her tumbling and battering she had taken.

"She's doing fine," mewed Rosespot evenly.

"Just fine?" asked Mothstar, eyes glittering with interest.

"Well, she certainly didn't pull out any advanced battle moves. She's only been apprenticed for a few days! She'll learn." Annoyance edged Rosespot's mew, and she inched closer to Softpaw, pressing against her reassuringly.

Mothstar blinked, then nodded. "Of course. That's only to be expected, after all." She padded off.

Adderpelt glanced at the ginger molly, then pressed his muzzle against Rosestep's. "You're doing great," he murmured.

Softpaw rolled her eyes and, dismissing herself, stomped off to the apprentice's den. She could hear Adderpelt talking to his daughter in hushed tones as she stalked away.

Ravenstorm was already in his next when Softpaw arrived. "Hey there, little kit," he mewed. He made space for Softpaw. she sank down in the nest next to him and pressed her nose into his long, thick fur. "How was your day?"

"Fine," grunted Softpaw. "Though apparently that's not good enough for Rosespot. _Or _Mothstar."

Ravenstorm wrapped his tail around her. "What did they say?"

"They didn't _say _anything, but it was clear they had expected me to be some sort of fighting genius. As if! The only training I've had before today is from Foxpaw, and he's as good a teacher as, well, as I am at fighting." She growled. "Hey, speaking of Foxpaw, where is he?"

"He went out hunting by himself," Ravenstorm mewed quickly. "He wanted some alone time. I guess he's frustrated because his apprenticeship has gone on for so long. Mothstar didn't want to have a Clan without an apprentice, see. But now that you're here, he'll be made a warrior any day now!" He leaned over and pressed his nose against Softpaw's. "And you, you'll be a great warrior one day. Mothstar probably expects you to be a great fighter because of the prophecy. But she'll come around soon enough. She'll see that you don't need to be a fighter to be special."

Softpaw hummed, and nestled her head against Ravenstorm's side. His fluffy fur formed the perfect pillow for her aching head. "I don't feel special."

"Then don't be special!" purred Ravenstom. "Just be you. And that will be enough."

Softpaw held her head up high, careful not to trip on the long trailing tail of the squirrel she was carrying. Rosespot padded behind her, holding several mice in her jaws. A half-moon had passed since her first battle training session, and her training had improved since then. Rosespot had stopped scolding her for being 'just fine', and made time at the end of every day to check in with her and make sure any questions or concerns she had could be answered.

At first, Softpaw had stuck to questions relating to her training, but as Rosespot opened up more, her questions got increasingly more daring: "Did you ever feel frustrated when you were an apprentice? Why _don't _the warriors help take care of the elders ticks and bedding, even though they still give them food and company? What's it like, growing up with your littermate?"

Rosespot brushed her tail along Softpaw's side as they dropped their prey in the freshkill pile. Movement caught her eye, and Softpaw raised her head to see Mothstar's large ginger form moving towards them.

She looked over the freshkill pile approvingly. "A squirrel, several mice, and a lizard? My, Softpaw, aren't you a little hunting prodigy?"

Softpaw shuffled her paws uncomfortably. "Um, actually, only the squirrel is mine."

"It was a great catch," added Rosespot. "I saw her climb halfway up a tree to get it."

Softpaw cast her mentor an appreciative glance. The older mollie caught her gaze and smiled.

"Just the squirrel," Mothstar pawed at the dead prey with one paw.

"It's a perfectly fine catch!" mewed Rosespot testily.

"Yes, fine. It's just fine." The leader's tail tip flicked. She held her unwavering gaze on Softpaw.

A dark tortoiseshell molly, more black and ginger, squeezed beside Mothstar to get to the freshkill pile. "Wow, you caught all of this, Softpaw?"

Why did everyone keep expecting so much from her? It was ridiculous! Softpaw's fur bristled. "No, Mudswipe. I only caught the squirrel."

"Really?" Mudswipe grunted and pawed the lizard towards her. "Some prophecy cat you are."

"What?" Softpaw hissed. Mothstar shot Mudswipe a warning glance, but said nothing.

Mudswipe shrugged. "I'm just saying. She's not a great hunter or a great fighter. She's not a fast runner, and she can't hear or see farther than normal cats."

"Now hang on for just a heartbeat. She's a fine hunter. And fighter." Rosespot stepped forward, tail lashing.

"Sure, she's 'fine'. But aren't we all? Mudswipe flicked her ear at Softpaw and scoffed. "I mean, how is she supposed to protect us from the oncoming storm when she can't do anything that the rest of us couldn't do ourselves? At this rate, she's nothing but another mouth to feed."

Softpaw gasped. She backed up, fluffing her fur up to twice her size. "I pull my own weight!"

"So do the rest of us. But when you're supposed to be a hero, you have to do more." Mudswipe stepped towards Softpaw, snarling her sharp fangs.

A dark brown cat joined Mudswipe. "I agree," he mewed. "Softpaw isn't anything special."

"She is, too!" Rosespot sheathed her claws and growled in Mudswipe and Oakstrike's direction.

"Oh, yeah? Prove it, then."

Softpaw backed up against another cat. She whirled around, coming face-to-face with Troutpath. The tortoiseshell tom met her gaze unflinchingly.

"I devote myself to ShadowClan! I'm a loyal cat! What more can I do?" she gasped, shrinking into herself.

"We should've known she couldn't be the stranger we had to welcome," hissed Heavysong, padding up to join Troutpath. He leered down at Softpaw. "Not with a name like that. It's all she'll ever be. Soft."

"Calm down," mewed Mothstar, waving her tail for silence. Softpaw felt a rush of gratitude that someone with authority was on her side. Surely the Clan leader would be able to calm down this growing mob?

"Don't be so high and mighty! You're disappointed too!" hissed Heavysong, digging his curved claws into the earth. "We all see the way you look at her after patrols. You said it yourself. She's 'just fine'. But how is _that _going to save us from the storm?"

"She's got evil blood in her veins! No kin of Ratpelt's could ever amount to anything good. I bet she's the hapless kit of another defenseless young molly he lured in and trapped."

Someone shoved at her with their claws. Softpaw squeaked and curled up into a ball, covering her face with her paws. If they attacked her, she'd probably die. She couldn't fight against her Clanmates! Even if they were angry with her. She wouldn't be able to slash at Mudswipe without remembering the time she told her stories about the mighty TigerClan, or claw at Heavysong without thinking about how he had shown her how to slash an opponent by teaching her to hunt bugs at the edge of camp.

Rosespot hissed something, but it was lost over the clamor rising from the other cats. They pressed in around her, growing angrier and louder. Softpaw squeezed her eyes shut and wished for the best.

"What in StarClan's name is going on here?"

Silence fell over the Clan like a fog. Softpaw peeked out from between her paws. Standing at the entrance to camp were Ambereye, Ravenstorm, and Foxpaw. All three of them had pawfuls of herbs in their mouths, gazing at the cats with shock evident in their eyes.

Ambereye shook his head. He dropped his herbs at his paws and padded forward. He cast a critical gaze over all of the cats, and all of them shrank back under his harsh amber eyes. Even Mothstar flinched as his gaze raked over her.

"Really. I can't even leave camp for half a day without everything dissolving into chaos. And you call yourself warriors? Fighting over an apprentice." He rolled his eyes. "Pathetic."

"But _is _she the hero?" asked Mudswipe quietly, refusing to make eye contact with either Ambereye or Softpaw.

"Does it matter?" snapped Ambereye. "She's your Clanmate. I expect her to be treated like one."

As one, Foxpaw and Ravenstorm hurried over to the group. Foxpaw ran over to Softpaw, pressing his muzzle into her side. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"N-no," Softpaw murmured. She buried her face into his fur.

Ravenstorm nudged Ambereye. "Tell them about StarClan."

Ambereye shook his head, but Oakstrike called out, "What about StarClan?" and all of the cats started to meow over each other, eager to hear.

Ambereye raised his tail for silence. "I've had no more prophecies from StarClan," he announced. "I have not heard about the prophecy since… well, since Softpaw joined ShadowClan."

"So does that mean she _is _the stranger we were supposed to welcome?" called out Troutpath.

"It means that she's supposed to be here," snapped Ambereye.

Murmurs of relief swept through the Clan. Softpaw's legs trembled and she lay back down, afraid that they might give out underneath her.

"Everything will work out in the end," Mothstar called out. With a grateful nod at Ambereye, she shook her fur out. "But only time will tell exactly how. In fact, speaking of time, it's time for something I've been putting off for a while."

The Clan turned its attention towards her. From the corner of her eye, she saw Beechtail stick her head out of the elders' den, watching with a guarded expression. Tawnywhisker cautiously exited the nursery, keeping her tiny kit close with her tail.

"It's long overdue for one of our apprentices to become a warrior," Mothstar continued. "Foxpaw, come forward, please."

"Me?" Foxpaw mewed. As he padded forward, other cats murmured congratulations. Heavysong nodded his agreement, and Troutpath pushed his nose into Foxpaw's fur as he passed.

Mothstar straightened as Foxpaw stood before him, whiskers quivering in anticipation. "I, Mothstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in turn. Foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Foxpaw lifted his chin. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Foxpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Foxstorm. StarClan honors your compassion and your bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan."

"Foxpaw! Foxpaw! Foxpaw!" the Clan called out, all of their attention turned on the newly named warrior. No one so much as glanced in Softpaw's direction as she weakly joined the chant, her throat dry and rasping.

As the meeting came to an end, the cats broke up into groups again. Softpaw padded up to join Foxstorm where he was standing with Mothstar.

"I hope you appreciate your name," Mothstar mewed quietly. "Your mother would be very proud of you if she could see you. Her spirit lives on in you,"

"And Ravenstorm," added Foxstorm.

"Yes," Mothstar glanced in the black-furred cat across the clearing, who was gazing at his brother with pride glowing from his orange eyes. "I had this named picked out for you a while ago. It was quite a shock when I learned that Ambereye had had a similar idea." She purred, and touched her nose to Foxstorm's head. "No matter. It's just one more sign that you are connected to your mother, and to each other."

"Thank you, Mothstar," Foxstorm mewed. As he stepped back, he saw Softpaw and grinned at her, beckoning her over with his tail. "Hi, Softpaw!"

"Congrats on your new name," mewed Softpaw shyly. She dipped her head in Mothstar's direction. "And I wanted to say thank you. The ceremony was the perfect distraction."

"Well, it was long overdue. But yes, you were right. It was a distraction." Amusement glimmered in ginger cat's green eyes. "Ambereye is an experienced medicine cat and one of the oldest cats in all of the Clans. His advice has saved my life on more than one occasion. If he says you're meant to be here, then you're meant to be here. We simply have to wait and see what StarClan has in store for you."

Foxstorm's paws tingled with anticipation as he approached the crooked tree. Moonlight lit his path, and without the moon or clouds to block them out, the stars twinkled overhead. Foxstorm glanced up, wondering which star belonged to Stormleap. _Are you proud of me, Mom? I have your name, now. What would you say if you knew I visited Fawn so often? _A part of him longed to tell his father, but he was lucky if Stonewhisper even recognized him as his kit, let alone hold a coherent conversation. If Foxstorm told him about Fawn, it would only confuse and upset him.

Not to mention that he would probably tell Beechtail, and then Foxstorm would get into huge trouble. He shook his head. He couldn't.

At least he had Ravenstorm. His littermate had been covering for him since day one. He could always count on him.

Foxstorm's heart quickened as the crooked tree rose into view, looming above him into the starry night. He approached the base, peering into the branches for a glint from two familiar eyes. He purred when he spotted them, and rushed over to greet Fawn as they leapt from the branch onto the ground.

"Hi!"

"Hi, Foxpaw," Fawn murmured, rubbing their cheek against Foxstorm's. Their light fur glistened silver in the dark night.

"Actually, it's Foxstorm now," boasted Foxstorm, puffing out their chest.

Fawn's eyes grew wide. "Oh, does that mean you're a warrior now? Congratulations."

"Yep!" Foxstorm's entire body quivered. "Oh, I wish you had been there to see it! It was so intense. It happened a few days ago, and I had been out helping Ravenstorm and Ambereye collect herbs, and when he got back everyone was ganging up against Softpaw-"

"Oh? Is she alright?" Concern clouded Fawn's gaze.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry! It was really smart, actually. See, Ambereye calmed them down, because he's so smart and wise that everyone listens to him. And then while they were distracted, Mothstar gave me my warrior name! And then everyone forgot they were mad at Softpaw because they were too busy congratulating me."

Fawn hummed and tucked their head underneath Foxstorm's chin. "I'm glad everything worked out."

"Yeah. Ravenstorm was so happy for me. I had been an apprentice for like, forever. He'd been telling me that my ceremony would be happening soon for _months _."

Fawn's voice remained as controlled and even as ever, but Foxstorm swore he heard a hint of wistfulness in their mew. "You and Ravenstorm are very close, aren't you?"

"Of course! He's my littermate. I tell him everything. Even if I didn't tell him about you, he would have figured it out." Feeling Fawn shiver in the cool night air, Foxstorm wrapped his tail around them. "But don't worry. We haven't told Softpaw."

"Good. If she knew, I worry that she would be upset. But I'm glad that you're close with your littermate. You do share a name, after all. Or was that on purpose? Do all littermates have matching names?"

"No, it's just us." Foxstorm licked the top of Fawn's head before pulling back. "We're named after our mother, Stormleap. She died when I was still a kit."

Interest flickered in Fawn's eyes. "And is it common, then, to be named after your relatives?"

"Sort of. I think it depends. I was named after a friend of Mom's." Foxstorm gazed up into the sky, searching for his namesake. "When she was an apprentice, my mom was friends with a SkyClan cat called Foxpaw. I think they were distantly related, like they shared a great-grandmother? Foxpaw was Mom's closest friend. When Foxpaw died of greencough, she was devastated. She told me she had always wanted to name one of her kits in her honor. I guess she sensed that she wouldn't have another litter after me, since I got the name even though I'm not fox-colored."

"I had wondered about that."

Foxstorm purred. "What's with the sudden interest in names?"

Fawn shrugged. "I'd been thinking. About how my life would have been different if I had been born in the Clans, instead of as a rogue. I could have been, you know. If my dad hadn't been so, well, you know."

"Yeah." Foxstorm pressed against Fawn. "For what it's worth, I think Fawn is a great name."

"Thanks." Fawn dipped their head. "You know, it's funny that you and your littermate share a name, considering you have so many other similarities."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, you look like each other. The same long fur, the same big size, the same eyes. You're even almost the same color. You're almost identical."

Foxstorm purred in amusement. "Well, yeah, that's because we're littermates."

"I don't look like Softpaw."

"Sure you do! You've got the same neat paws, the same long muzzle. You both tilt your head in the same way when you're thinking, and twitch your tails the same when you're frustrated, and…" Foxstorm trailed off, suddenly glad it was dark enough that Fawn couldn't see his ear tips flush.

"Maybe… Did Stormleap give birth to both of you?"

Foxstorm flicked his ear in surprise. "Yes? Like I said, we're littermates."

Fawn shook their head. "Soft and I weren't. You know how Ratpelt was with mollies. I came from my mother, but Softpaw… she came from my mother's sister. She died during the kitting, and Ring took Softpaw as her own."

Foxstorm shuffled his paws. "I'm sorry. I hadn't realized."

"Well, I hadn't told you until just now." Fawn's mew was as deadpan as ever, but their whiskers twitched in amusement.

Foxstorm purred. "I suppose that's true. But that doesn't make you kin any less than Ravenstorm is mine. She's still your sister."

"I know."

They lapsed into silence, Fawn pressing into Foxstorm's side, watching the stars pass overhead. Foxstorm should leave soon, but that was the last thing on his mind right now. Here, with Fawn, outside the Clans… That was right.

But the Clans were right, too. It was steeped in his blood, and he couldn't imagine a life without them. He could never leave; the very idea was ridiculous. Leave his littermate, his father, the only family and life he's ever known? To go where? To his friend's abusive mom's gang?

"Hey." Foxstorm leapt away from Fawn, facing them and waving their tail. "I have an idea! This prophecy, right, it mentions a storm that no cat can stand against. That's got to be pretty intense, right? And it could even affect you! It didn't mention the Clans, specifically, you know. Just cats in general."

"I thought Softpaw was supposed to prevent the storm." Fawn stood up, watching Foxstorm warily.

"Well, what about your mom, right? You said yourself that she hurts you. What I'm trying to say is, I could teach you some fighting moves. Give you the upper paw if she ever tries to hurt you again."

Fawn hesitated. "I don't know."

"It'll be fun, okay? And it'll make me feel better, knowing you're not defenseless when I'm not around."

"Oh, please, like you could save me." Fawn's whiskers twitched.

"I could! Here, I'll show you. Attack me." Foxstorm crouched into a battle stance.

Fawn hesitated, then threw themselves at him. Foxstorm dodged them easily and flung out one large blue-gray paw and shoved them over. Fawn grunted as they hit the ground and the air was knocked out of their chest. "I see what you mean. Okay. Train me."


	5. Chapter 4

Ring paced around the tiny clearing clearing overshadowed by low-sweeping trees that she had staked out as her camp. Her thick-striped tail lashed back and forth as she dug her claws into the dirt. Loose leaf litter scattered behind her as she ripped up the ground.

The dawn sun tinged the sky a delicate pink, and through the tree branches Ring could see a bright, sunflower yellow cloud overhead. It was beautiful. It should have been beautiful. It would have been beautiful. Except.

"Where in the name of mousedung is my kit?"

Movement in the bushes behind her. She whirled around. A large, dark tom pulled himself out of the makeshift den. He shook loose scraps of bracken out of his fur and ran his tongue over a long scar running down his flank, still pink and raw.

"Slate!" Ring hissed.

The dark tom snapped to attention, regarding her with dull, gray eyes. One of them was half-closed, his face still puffy from a slash running down the side of his face. "Yes, Ring?"

"Where's Fawn?"

Slate shrugged his burly shoulders. "I'm not sure. They were here when I fell asleep last night."

"And you didn't notice when they left?" Malice iced the molly's mew.

Slate tucked his injured leg underneath himself and dipped his head. "No, Ring. I was fast asleep."

"I see." She would have to keep a watchful eye on Slate. Had he told her the truth? Or was he covering for her miserable excuse for a kit? Maybe they were both plotting to overthrow her! And she couldn't have that.

Ring flicked her tail. "If you can't tell me anything else useful, get hunting. Take Clover and Brindle with you. And keep an eye out for any rogues or loners that are… available."

Slate hesitated; Ring snarled. "Well?"

"Well, it's just that, with my leg."

"What about your leg?"

"I'm still hurt. I won't be very good at hunting, and if I push myself too hard I might injure myself again."

Ring growled and dug her claws into the earth again. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Counted her breaths. _He's an asset, Ring. He's one of your strongest. You need to keep him mollified and safe. _"Fine. Tell Clover and Brindle to take Sparky with them and go hunting. You go rest instead." Her mew dropped, silky smooth, and she let herself purr. "We can't have you overworking yourself, can we?"

Slate hesitated, then dipped his head again. "Thank you, Ring. I'll let the others know." He disappeared back under the bush.

Ring heard pawsteps approaching. She whirled around, ready to fight, but came eye-to-eye with a long-legged tan tabby, with stripes so wide that their yellow fur underneath peppered their back like spots. "You!"

Fawn dropped a thrush and a pawful of mice in the center of the camp. "Hi, Mom. I was out hunting."

"At night?"

Ring frowned. She circled her kit, who stood perfectly still; their only movement were their eyes as they tracked her. "You've grown quite fond of night hunting lately."

"Is that against the rules? We're cats, we can see in the dark."

"It's only against the rules when you don't tell me where you're going first!" Ring hissed, raising her paw into the air with her claws unsheathed. She held their gaze as she jerked her paw back, searching for - yes, there it was.

A flicker of fear.

She grinned and put her claws away. "I worry about you," she mewled, rubbing her silvery face against Fawn's shoulder. "What if something had happened to you while you were out and no one knew where you were? What if you got attacked by foxes, like poor Soft?" Ring shuddered, remembering the panic she had felt when she had woken up so many moons ago to find her kit missing. Frantic, she had sent out all of her cats, though they were a much smaller group then than now, to scour the woods for any hint of her daughter.

She still remembered, bright as day, when Fawn had brought back a single clump of her fluffy gray fur. "I found this," they had murmured, setting it down in front of her, "the area around it stank of fox. I'm sorry."

It was too much. Ring had collapsed to the ground and wailed until her voice gave out.

Ring forced herself out of her memories and licked Fawn's cheek. She wouldn't allow that to happen again. "Promise me you'll tell me the next time you go out at night?"

Fawn met her gaze evenly, betraying no emotion. "Of course. I'm sorry I upset you."

Why wouldn't they show her how they really felt? Did they not actually feel sorry? Alarm spiked through Ring, and her fur raised along her spine. Was Fawn preparing to abandon her? Just like Ratpelt had, after that he had announced that he was having kits with Ring's own littermate? He couldn't face up to his awful, immoral deeds, and had disappeared in the night, never to be seen again.

Was Fawn the kind of cat who ran away from their troubles, just like their father? No, of course not. She raised them to be better than that. Even if they were a freak of nature. Even monsters can have morals, after all.

"You must be dirty after running around the forest all night," mewed Ring, her yellow eyes glazed with sympathy. "Come here, let me clean you up."

Silently, Fawn followed her to a grassy patch and layed down. Ring ran her tongue down their back, purring from deep within her chest. Her fears from mere heartbeats ago felt silly, now in the comfort of her kit. Abandon her? Why would anyone willingly leave such a loving mother such as herself?

She slung one of her forelegs, banded with dark stripes, over her kit's back and pulled them close. Her purrs only increased in strength when Fawn started to purr, too, weakly at first, and then harder.

_Yes, _Ring thought, _There's no need to worry, Ring. Everything is fine. Everything is going just the way it should be. It- _-

She took another sniff at the back of Fawn's head, right between their ears. Yes, there was no mistaking it. That was the same stench that her dear Ratpelt used to carry.

Clan scent.

Surely there was some logical explanation? Fawn had been banned from going there, lest they fall prey to their evil words. But perhaps they had been hunting and wandered close to their border by accident. Perhaps they hadn't known where they were. Perhaps-

She took another whiff.

Her blood ran cold.

It was faint, but she knew she wasn't mistaken. No mother would ever forget the scent of her own daughter.

Whoever, or wherever, Fawn had gone last night, they had been close to their sister. Not close enough to have touched her; the scent was too faint for that. But they had to have been near someone or something that she had recently brushed up against.

Which meant only one thing. Her daughter was alive.

"You okay, Mom?" Fawn murmured, twisting around to look at her.

Ring forced herself to start purring again. "No worries, sweety. You have some dirt stuck between your ears that doesn't want to wash out, that's all." She bathed the back of her kit's head with large, sweeping strokes of her tongue, wiping off the last remains of the scent.

But that was fine. That was all according to plan. She knew what she knew, after all, and she couldn't risk someone else finding out and ruining her plans.

If Fawn was visiting the Clan cats, and the Clan cats knew where her darling soft was, then that meant Fawn was lying to her. That clump of fur they had showed her probably wasn't even Soft's!

They would pay, of course. There was always a steep price to pay for lying to Ring.

Fawn knew that just as well as anyone.


	6. Chapter 5

Foxstorm panted as he braced his paws against the ground. He eyed the cat across from him, his sides stinging from their earlier scuffle against the rocks. The other cat eyed him warily, their hazel eyes sparkling with exhilaration. The starlight shining on their tan pelt made their fur glow silver.

Foxstorm relaxed his posture and pushed himself into a stretch. "That was great! Your fighting skills are coming along well."

Across from him, Fawn purred. They approached Foxstorm and smooth down the ruffled blue-grey fur on his shoulder. "I have a great teacher."

Foxstorm nudged them and rolled onto his side, exposing the fluffy fur of his belly. "And you're a great student. You're learning much faster than I did when I was an apprentice! Especially since you can't practice every day like I did."

Fawn stopped purring and shuffled their paws awkwardly.

"What is it?"

"I have been practicing."

"Have you?" Foxstorm stretched his paw out and tapped Fawn. They stared at the space where their paws met, transfixed. "You've taken it upon yourself to practice all by yourself? I'm proud of you. I couldn't have asked for a better apprentice."

Fawn didn't respond for a heartbeat, still transfixed. They shook themselves and laid down next to Foxstorm. "I'm sure I'm a much better apprentice than you were."

"I was the worst," Foxstorm agreed. "Nettleface always had to chase me down. Usually I was off making trouble with my brother, but after he got his full medicine cat name, we couldn't do that as much. Turns out, I could be just as much of a menace by myself."

"I hope you didn't impart your bad manners onto Softpaw." Fawn's long whiskers twitched.

Foxstorm blinked at them innocently. "I would never! But really, I couldn't even if I wanted to. She wants nothing except to be a good warrior."

"And you don't?" Fawn mewed quietly.

He sighed. "I don't know. I love ShadowClan. But lately, things have been… weird."

"Oh?" Fawn shifted closer to Foxstorm, their mew practically a whisper against his ear.

Foxstorm twitched his ear against their warm breath. "Yeah. There are these strange yowls in the night. Everyone's on edge. At the last gathering, Driftstar mentioned that a bunch of stray rogues had shown up at the border, asking to join RiverClan. They looked scared."

"Did she?"

"No. The other leaders spoke up about it, too. Apparently everyone's been getting requests from stray cats to let them in. None of them have come to ShadowClan, but a few patrols have detected smelling unfamiliar cats at the border." Foxstorm nuzzled Fawn's neck.

"Why didn't anyone let them join?"

"Everyone's on edge from the night yowls. And with this prophecy looming over everyone, cats are scared."

"The prophecy that tells you to welcome the stranger? And they didn't?"

"But we already _have_ welcomed the stranger," protests Foxstorm. "It was Softpaw. Your littermate."

"How do you know it's her?"

Foxstorm growled. "Do you want it to be some other cat? I hope it's her, I want it to be her. But she's still practically a kit. What is she supposed to do?"

Fawn fell silent. The only noise was the soft, warm summer breeze drifting through the branches of their special tree overhead, and the steady thump-thump of Fawn's heart.

"I don't know," Fawn mewed at last. "I just want her to be safe." They looked up at the sky, at the stars sparkling down on them. "StarClan _is_ keeping her safe, right?"

"Of course." Foxstorm felt sympathy well up in him. He started to lick Fawn's fur down, moving down their neck towards their shoulder and side. "StarClan keeps all of us safe. That's what they do."

"Even Softpaw?"

"Even Softpaw," assured Foxstorm. "And she's got all of ShadowClan taking care of her, too."

"I'm glad _you're _looking out for her," murmured Fawn.

Foxstorm started to reply, but cut himself off as his tongue rasped over a nick in Fawn's fur. He prodded at it again, frowning when the faint scent of blood reached his nose.

Fawn winced and pulled away. "What was that?"

"You're hurt."

"So what? We're cats. We get hurt all the time."

"Yeah, but this is definitely a cat scratch. And I didn't claw you, which means-" Foxstorm looked up sharply, his fur fluffing out in alarm. "Did your mother do this to you?"

Fawn met his gaze evenly. They didn't respond.

"You have to let me help you! Ravenstorm told me about what to do in situations like this, hang on-" Foxstorm leapt to his paws and stuck his nose into the nearest patch of grass, searching for anything that smelled medicinal. He darted from patch to patch, not knowing what he was looking for but knowing he would recognize it when he found it. Behind him, Fawn uttered a protest, but he blocked it out.

A few heartbeats later, he stumbled upon a tall plant with yellow flowers. Yes! He nipped off a few stems and rushed back to Fawn. The tan tabby cat watched blankly as he chewed up the stems and smeared the goopy poultice onto their side. As the juice trickled onto their scratch, they sighed and relaxed.

They leaned over to sniff at the poultice, but Foxstorm nudged them back. "Don't eat it. It tastes bad."

"What is it?"

"Goldenrod. It heals scratches."

"Wow. Thanks."

"It's what any Clanmate would do." Foxstorm mewed.

Fawn stared at them. Their hazel eyes looked startlingly green in the starlight.

Realizing what he had said, Foxstorm shuffled his paws. "Um. Take it easy for the next few days, if you can. It's broad, but I don't think you should have to stop your duties. Um, I should probably get going-"

"Stay," Fawn mewed.

Foxstorm paused mid-step and turned back around. "What?"

"We don't have to train, or talk. We can just sit here. Watch the stars."

Foxstorm met their sparkling eyes, and his stomach flip flopped. He took a step towards them. "I should be getting back to camp."

"Stay with me. Just for a while?"

Foxstorm took a deep breath. "Okay. But just for a little while."

"Softpaw?"

Softpaw lifted her head up and blinked blearily, squinting at the bright light peeping in from the entrance to the apprentice's den. She twitched her ear as she heard someone call her name again.

Softpaw stretched and shuffled out into the clearing. The clan was getting ready to start the day. The freshkill pile was empty except for a few stiff mice. As she padded over, her mentor Rosespot waved hello to her from where she was sharing tongues with her sister outside the warriors den. "Morning, Softpaw! Why don't you take those mice to the elders. After you take care of them, I'll take you out for a border Patrol, how does that sound?"

"Great." Softpaw leaned down to grab the mice, but paused when she heard another cat approaching.

She looked up and found herself staring straight into the bright yellow eyes of Adderpelt. "Before you hello the elders, do you mind going back into the apprentice's den and waking up Foxstorm for me? He promised to join the dawn patrol with me this morning, but he never showed up." His white tail flicked back and forth in agitation.

Softpaw frowned. "Foxstorm told me he slept in the warriors' den now."

Adderpelt's eyes widened in surprise. "Well, he had been, but he didn't last night. I had assumed he wanted to be with you and Ravenstorm."

Softpaw shook her head. While it was true that Foxstorm occasionally crept into the apprentice's den to join her and Ravenstorm in the middle of the night. Sometimes he woke up softpaw as he sank into the best beside her. If she stirred, he would nuzzle her between the ears and tell her that Troutpath was snoring and Heavysong kept tossing and turning, and that she shouldn't worry about it and go back to sleep.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Adderpelt was still looking at her expectantly.

"I haven't seen him," she mewed. "Sorry." She picked up the mice and padded over to the elder's den.

She nosed her way inside, blinking as she adjusted to the dim light. A tiny black mound stirred in one of the nests, and a pair of silvery eyes blinked at her. "Softpaw? Is that you?"

Softpaw purred and tossed the mice in her direction. "I brought you something."

The old molly sniffed at the mouse and wrinkled her black nose. "It's stale."

"It's all that was left. The morning hunting patrol hasn't come back yet." Softpaw mewed apologetically.

Beechtail's whiskers twitched. "Warriors these days have no concern for their poor, starving elders, I see." As she pawed a mouse closer and took a bite, her eyes glimmered with amusement.

Softpaw eyed the empty nest across from Beechtail. "Where's Stonewhisper? Is he with Foxstorm?"

Beechtail pricked her ears. "Good guess, but I'm afraid not. Ravenstorm took him out for a walk a little while ago. He said it's been a long time since they've had any one-on-one time, and since Stonewhisper gets more restless than I do on account of my old age, he thought a walk would do them good."

"Oh." softpaw tried not to let her disappointment show. Even though she knew Ravenstorm was just doing his job, both as a medicine cat and son, she wished it was foxstorm who had gone out with Stonewhisper instead. Adderpelt would be less upset with him if she could tell him that Foxstorm was taking care of his father. "Never mind. Do you want me to help you look for fleas?" She shuffled her paws. "And we could go on a walk too, if you want."

"I have a flea right between my shoulder blades, if you don't mind," beechtail mewed, rolling onto her side so softpaw could access her back. "But, sweety, don't worry about the walk. I'm not as young as I used to be. I don't lack for company, between you and Ravenstorm constantly coming in and out!"

"Good." Softpaw started to feel Beechtail's spine with her paws, searching for any fleas or ticks. "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to treat you. Or Ravenstorm, or Foxstorm," she confessed, the words slipping out of her mouth without thinking. "You're always so nice to me. Like family."

"Well, do you want us to be family?" Beechtail craned her neck to look at soft with one silver eye. "I'd be more than happy to call you my granddaughter, you know. Even if I only officially fostered you for a moon, I care for you like I would any of my kits that I birthed. And you know that Ravenstorm and Foxstorm would both be more than happy to call you their littermate."

Softpaw's ears burned from the praise. "I know. But I don't think that's what I want. ShadowClan is my family, you all are, and I'm so happy to be here. But calling Ravenstorm and Foxstorm my littermates? It feels like I'm betraying Fawn." Her tail twitched, and she flushed again. "Is that silly?"

"Not at all." The warmth in Beechtail's mew made any uncertainty in softpaw melt away. "I understand what you mean." She purred in amusement and brushed her tail against soft's side. "But that isn't an excuse to stop visiting your old friend beechtail after you become a warrior, understand?"

Softpaw purred. "I would never."

The entrance to the den rustled, and Softpaw looked up to see a gray-brown tom shuffle into the den. He collapsed into his nest and sank down, closing his eyes with a soft grunt. A large fluffy gray-tipped tom padded in after him. Ravenstorm nodded at Beechtail. "Morning. Glad to see you up."

"I couldn't fall asleep after you woke me up this morning."

Ravenstorm's whiskers twitched in amusement. "I didn't realize you got so worked up, just by seeing me."

"Don't flatter yourself." Beechtail purred, and she shrugged Softpaw away. "You've gotten the worst of the fleas out, dear. I can get the rest myself. Why don't you help out Stonewhisper? He's too tired to groom himself and would appreciate the help."

Softpaw dipped her head and approached Stonewhisper. The gray-brown cat didn't lift his head as she leaned down to run her tongue down his spine, smoothing out his fur and picking out fleas when she found them.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ravenstorm sit down and tuck his tail neatly around his paws. He had said something to Beechtail, who mewed back a cranky reply, though her twinkling eyes betrayed her amusement. Softpaw purred and continued to work down Stonewhisper's side.

Stonewhisper shuddered, and Softpaw jumped back as he rolled onto his side. He blinked at her and stretched his foreleg out. "Underneath my leg," he grunted.

Softpaw's tail twitched as she leaned down and felt with her whiskers. Just as he had said, there was a tick lodged in his armpit. She chewed it off and spat it onto the floor. "Thanks for telling me."

"Thank you for helping. You're a good son, Foxkit." He blinked at her with eyes fogged by memories.

She dipped her head and purred. If he wanted her to be Foxkit, she would play along. There wasn't any harm. "Do you have any others?"

Softpaw rooted through Stonewhisper's fur, searching out any other ticks and fleas. As she works, the gray-brown tom sank into his bedding and closed his eyes in relief. Occasionally he would murmur something that Softpaw couldn't quite catch, but his body language seemed relaxed enough that she figured she was doing okay.

Pride flashed through Softpaw as she worked. When she first arrived, she thought Stonewhisper was creepy. But as she's helped out the elders, she's realized that he's actually really nice, sometimes he just gets confused. She's glad to be his Clanmate and take care of him.

After she finished, Ravenstorm stepped forward and nuzzled Stonewhisper's ear. "You'll be okay if I leave now?"

Beechtail waved her tail. "Don't forget, he's got me looking after him, too. We'll be fine. Go help yourselves to something to eat. The hunting patrol should be back by now."

Ravenstorm dipped his head and padded out of the den; Softpaw followed hot on his heels.

The freshkill pile is full of fresh meat, and Softpaw's mouth waters as she spied a delectable mouse just begging to be eaten. As she padded towards the freshkill pile, the entrance to camp rustled, and she stopped as a familiar blue-gray pelt flashed at the corner of her vision.

Foxstorm padded into camp, head lifted high so he didn't trip over his catch. He dropped his squirrel and several mice onto the pile. "Hi," he mewed.

Ravenstorm twitched his ear. "'Hi' yourself. Where've you been?"

"Yes, I'd like to know the same thing." Adderpelt raised himself from where he had been sharing tongues with Nettleface and padded towards the three of them. "You missed the dawn patrol this morning, Foxstorm. You've been slacking on your duties ever since you became a warrior. Don't think I haven't noticed."

Foxstorm dipped his head as the gray-and-white tom approached. "Sorry, Adderpelt."

"'Sorry' fills no bellies. Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

The blue-gray tom licked his chest fur, clearly embarrassed. "I was feeling restless last night, so I decided to go on a walk… but then I did manage to fall asleep. Outside. By the time I woke up, I had already missed the dawn patrol. I made sure to go hunting to make up for it!" he added brightly, and he nudged his prey with his paw.

"Don't flatter yourself," retorts Adderpelt. "You're being insolent. I'd like to punish you, but the usual punishments won't work. You enjoy spending time with your family too much to be put back on apprentice duties, or searching the elders for ticks."

"I have the perfect idea," mewed a cool voice.

Softpaw turned to come face-to-face with the large ginger pelt of Mothstar. She lifted her white muzzle high as she inspected Foxstorm. "For the next moon, you will lead the moonhigh patrols."

"But-" Foxstorm protested, orange eyes stretching wide.

"No buts," she cut him off. "You said yourself that you get restless at night. What better way to use that night energy than by protecting your Clan?"

"We don't have moonhigh patrols, Mothstar," mewed Adderpelt.

"We do now." She swept her ginger tail to the side. "We have to be on our guard. These strange cats yowling at night and asking to be let into our Clan can only be trouble." Her gaze softened as she looked at her deputy. "I know we're already spread thin, but it's for the best."

Adderpelt dipped his head. "As you wish, Mothstar. He glanced back at Foxstorm. "Take Nettleface with you when you patrol tonight. Maybe your old mentor will remind you what it means to be a loyal warrior."

Foxstorm started to protest, then sighed. "Yes, Adderpelt."

Adderpelt and Mothstar padded to the other side of the clearing, still mewing among themselves in low tones. Foxstorm looked at Ravenstorm with a pleading look in his eyes, but for once his older brother merely twitched his ear in annoyance. "You got yourself into this. I won't get you out."

Foxstorm lowered his blue-gray head. "I guess you're right." He dragged himself to a free sunny patch in the clearing and laid down.

Softpaw watched him sink to his side. "He looks tired."

"Aren't we all?" Ravenstorm mewed. "You heard Mothstar. We're all stretched thin. Now get yourself something to eat. I'm sure Rosespot will want you for training soon."

Softpaw helped herself to the juicy mouse she had spotted earlier, but it tasted like dust in her mouth. She eyed her Clanmates as she chewed on her meal. How many of them had seen Foxstorm's punishment? What would they think?

Leafwatcher, sitting nearby and sharing a lizard with Mudswipe, was talking just loud enough for Softpaw to overhear. "That tom is being so irresponsible. What do you think he's up to? Adderpelt and Mothstar didn't mention it, but he's been sneaking out at night for moons. He wakes me up when he passes by. The first few times I thought maybe he had eaten something bad and had to make dirt, but after the fifth or sixth time that idea doesn't hold water."

"I bet he knows what's up with the yowling at night," hissed Mudswipe, drawing a tortoiseshell paw over her ear.

"If he doesn't, his brother does," agreed Leafwatcher. "He's always snooping around the territory. He says he's looking for herbs, but doesn't that just sound like a lame cover story? He must be up to something."

_He's looking for herbs because that's his job!_ Thinks Softpaw. _He's a medicine cat, for StarClan's sake!_

"Both him and his brother's name end with -storm," added Mudswipe. "Do you think they're the storm the prophecy mentions? The one that will kill us all?"

Leafwatcher's dark brown fur fluffs up as she stared uneasily at Foxstorm napping listlessly in the sunshine. "He could be. I wouldn't put it past him, or his brother."

Softpaw couldn't contain the growl that rumbled in her throat. Leafwatcher and Mudswipe glanced at her, then got up and padded to the other side of the clearing. Leafwatcher glared at her with sharp green eyes as they moved.

How much of their dissent was just between them? How much of it was the entire Clan? Softpaw glanced around the clearing, suddenly frighteningly aware that any one of her Clanmates could secretly wish ill-intent towards her or her closest friends.

Softpaw roused from her sleep at the sound of someone creeping into the apprentice's den. She blinked, trying to focus, and jumped in surprise when a warm breath tickled her ear. "Don't worry. It's just me."

"Foxstorm?" Softpaw mewed. "I thought you were staying in the warrior's den now."

His large orange eyes glimmered in the low light. "And miss out the chance to hang out with my favorite cats in the Clan? Never."

But as he settled in beside Softpaw, she couldn't help but remember what Leafwatcher and Mudswipe had said earlier, and wonder if maybe the tension in the warriors' den was too much for him to stay there. But all she said was, "Okay."

A loud yowling sound cut the air. She winced. It had been going on for at least a moon, but it kept getting louder. Whoever it was, it sounded like they were in pain. Or scared. Or both.

Foxstorm nuzzled her cheek. "Don't worry. You're safe."

"I know," she murmured. "For now." And she rested her head against Foxstorm's side, and soon fell back into the murky blackness of sleep, lulled by the steady rhythm of her friend's breathing.

Hi, y'all! First of all, thank you to anyone who reads to this point. It's very appreciated. : Just wanted to say that I realized the other day that my story lacked a little in the diversity and representation department and I'm sorry about that. Especially since my one canonically mentally ill cat is Stonewhisper, who seemed to creep out his Clanmates, and while Ring isn't mentally ill in my mind (I imagine her to be extremely untrusting and suffering from some bad mental health issues), she could definitely be perceived in that way.

Pretty much every character in this story except for Foxstorm, Ravenstorm, Softpaw, and Fawn originated from a warrior cats generator on an as-needed basis, so I didn't put a lot of thought into diversity. The whole goal of me posting this story chapter by chapter was so that I wouldn't be caught in editing hell, so I won't go back and change what I've already done, but I hope to be better on this front going forward. Thanks for understanding!


	7. Chapter 6

Foxstorm fought to catch his breath as he ran at full speed towards the crooked tree that had become his and Fawn's customary meeting place. He willed his paws to move faster, the ground to fly underneath his paws. He moved so quickly that he ran face-first into the tree.

As he sat among the tree's roots and rubs at his smarting nose with one large blue-gray paw, he heard an amused purr from up above. He searched the branches, eyes glinting in the light of the almost-full moon, grinning when he saw Fawn's blue-green eyes meet his. "You're here! Thank StarClan you came."

"Thank StarClan _you_ came." Fawn leapt out of the tree, landing lightly on their neat paws. They nuzzled Foxstorm, and when they pull away their eyes were full of concern. "Where were you? It's been over a moon since I saw you last."

Foxstorm's fur prickled with guilt. "I overslept the last time I was here. Mothstar punished me with a moon's worth of moonhigh patrols."

Fawn licked Foxstorm between the ears. "I thought ShadowClan didn't normally have moonhigh patrols."

"We don't. Or we didn't. But ever since the night yowls started, everyone's been on high alert." Foxstorm pricked his ears, listening; there were no night yowls tonight. Not yet, at least.

"I see." Fawn pulled away, their tail tip twitching back and forth. "Listen, Foxstorm. There's something I need to tell you."

Foxstorm's heart skipped a beat. "Is this about me not showing up? I'm sorry! It won't happen again, I promise! Or we can make up a system, so we can leave notes for each other-"

"It's not that," soothed Fawn, their voice soft and controlled. "I promise. It's… it's the night yowls."

"Do you know what they are?"

Fawn looked away. "I can't say."

"Well, don't be scared of them! I'm sure there's nothing to be afraid of!" Foxstorm puffed his chest out. "You know what? You should join me in ShadowClan. Then you'd never have to worry about the night yowls, ever again. You'd be safe and sound in the warriors den," Foxstorm blinked at Fawn hopefully, "With me."

Fawn purred, and rubbed their cheek against Foxstorm's, and for a moment Foxstorm dared to hope that, just like that, he had convinced them.

"I can't, Foxstorm. I… I'm leaving the forest. I'm going to become a kittypet."

What? That was the last thing he had expected to hear. Foxstorm's jaw fell slack. He stared at Fawn, speechless.

"It's dangerous in the wild," Fawn explained. "The night yowls… it's too dangerous. I found a twoleg family in the twolegplace. They've been leaving out bowls of food for me. I think they want to keep me." They looked at Foxstorm imploringly. "I think they want to keep me _safe_. Safer than my mom ever could. Safer than a Clan ever could."

"But… but how could you?" mewled Foxstorm, hating himself for sounding like a whining kit. "How could you leave the wild? Forced to eat musty old pellets, to sleep without the insects' song to lull you to sleep?"

"To never have to go a day hungry, to never have to worry that somehow, somewhere, my mom will find me? I'll be safe behind the strange walls of their twoleg den. I'll be loved, as much as a twoleg can love."

"But _I_-" Foxstorm's protest died in his throat.

"You could come with me," Fawn mewed softly.

Foxstorm hesitated. He looked behind him, towards ShadowClan. "But…"

"I understand." Sadness laced Fawn's mew.

"I have to protect your sister," Foxstorm insisted, hoping that his words didn't sound as hollow as his belly felt.

"I know you do. And I love you for that. You're a loyal, good cat, Foxstorm. I'll miss you."

"Fawn…" Foxstorm wanted to say something, anything.

The tan cat sighed. "I'm so, so sorry. I hope someday you'll find it in your heart to forgive me."

Forgive them? For what? Foxstorm didn't know what to say. He only watched, helpless, silent, as the tan cat padded down the path. They looked over their shoulder, and Foxstorm thought that maybe they wanted him to protest, but before he could find anything to say, Fawn had turned away.

He watched them disappear, until he couldn't see them anymore, and for a long time after that.

"It was horrible, Ravenstorm! I never even said goodbye!"

"You didn't even tell them that you loved them," mewed Ravenstorm. The two of them padded together so close their pelts brushed. They lagged behind the rest of the cats as they tip-toed around RiverClan's marshy soil towards the Island for tonight's gathering. The bright moon glowed overhead, without a cloud to be seen.

"Oh, foxdung!" Foxstorm hung his head in despair. "I didn't, did I?"

Ravenstorm pressed his nose to Foxstorm's ear in consolation. "You can visit. Breaking the code hasn't stopped you before; what's different now?"

"What's different is that _this _was different," snapped Foxstorm. "I don't know, they just seemed so, so, formal and sad. Like they didn't _want_ to see me again." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the twisting ears of Softpaw as she wandered several tail-lengths' ahead. Foxstorm told her everything - well, almost everything. This was one conversation she couldn't know about.

He clamped his jaw shut and whisked his tail in agitation. Ravenstorm followed his gaze, falling silent when he saw Softpaw just ahead. The two of them finished the rest of their trip in a companionable silence.

As the trailed after the rest of their Clan over the tree bridge and onto the island, Ravenstorm nudged Foxstorm towards the others. "I have to go join the medicine cats," he mewed. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." Foxstorm watched him go, then sat down in the section of the island usually reserved for ShadowClan. The weather was surprisingly warm this close to leaf-fall, and no doubt the other cats would want to share tongues before the meeting started. But for right now, he just wanted to sit silently and stew in his misery.

"Can I sit with you?"

Foxstorm twitched an ear at the approaching Softpaw. "You don't want to share tongues with the other apprentices?"

"No. They all act funny around me. Like me being in a prophecy means I think I'm better than them."

"Sorry to hear that." Foxstorm wrapped his tail snugly around her. "I'm not in the mood to talk tonight."

"Tired from being up every night for the past moon?"

Foxstorm flicked his ear. "Something like that, yeah."

"Will you sleep in the apprentice's den tonight?" asked Softpaw.

"Of course," mewed Foxstorm. "I've been doing that all moon, haven't I?"

"I know. But I wanted to make sure."

Foxstorm pulled Softpaw close and purred.

They didn't talk much after that, but eventually the leaders jumped onto the tree and called the meeting to order. No one else had come to sit next to Foxstorm and Softpaw, but for once he didn't mind being left alone.

Foxstorm listened with half an ear. Mostly he thought about Fawn, and their cryptic meeting. Why had Fawn suddenly been so convinced that they had to leave? And what were they apologizing for? It hadn't seemed like they were apologizing for leaving. No, they were sorry about something else. Something that he hadn't realized yet.

He barely registered when the last of the leaders, Driftstar, was reporting about strange rogue scents just outside the RiverClan border, when he felt Softpaw stiffen next to him. Cats all around the clearing were murmuring. He looked around the clearing, wondering what they knew that he didn't, when the scent of a strange cat bathed his tongue.

Driftstar noticed the disruption and faltered to a halt just before the cat leapt on top of the roots of the tree bridge, yowling to get every cat's attention.

All of the cats at the gathering turned to stare. The cat was a small, wiry molly, with gray fur that looked surprisingly dull in the moonlight. Her legs and tail were banded with thick, dark stripes, but her body was a solid, dull gray. A single dark ring encircled her left eye, which glinted as she surveyed the gathering.

Every cat started meowing at once.

"Who is she?"

"What's going on?"

"How dare she intrude on our gathering!"

The cat yowled again, and the gathered cats quieted, though Foxstorm could see that many of them had leapt to their paws, ready to attack.

"Hello, Clan cats." She spat out the words like they made her fur crawl. "How lovely it is to see you here. I believe you have something that belongs to me."

Her eyes raked the crowd. Instinctively, Foxstorm stood over Softpaw, drawing her underneath his belly like his own mentor had done to him so many moons before. He could feel Softpaw trembling underneath him. Foxstorm looked towards the front of the crowd and caught Ravenstorm's eye, who flicked an ear. He didn't know what was going on either. Next to him, Ambereye watched the molly warily. Foxstorm swore he saw fear flicker in his eyes.

"My name is Ring," the molly went on. She leapt down from the roots and strolled leisurely towards the big tree. Like a wave the cats parted around her. A few hissed as she passed, but she commanded strength and power, and no cat dared to touch her. "I am the leader of the Stormcloud. You might know us from our… practice sessions."

As if on cue, the night sky was lit up with yowls from all around the island. The night yowls! Softpaw gasped. Foxstorm tightened his hold on her. He couldn't help but think that there was something familiar in her small, neat paws, and the way she twitched her tail back and forth.

"You have something of mine," She repeated. "Something precious."

"Oh yeah? So what? How do we know you're not lying? You're just a rogue." A big brown molly with glowing yellow eyes called out. Foxstorm recognized her as Eagletalon. She shouldered her way through the crowd and stood to face Ring. She dwarfed Ring, but the molly didn't flinch a whisker.

"If you don't want to give it to me, then I guess I'll take it by force." Ring growled and lashed her tail.

Eagletalon snarled and leapt forward, claws flashing as she slashed at the smaller molly. Ring dropped her shoulder. In the blink of an eye, she slid underneath Eagletalon, thrust upward with her back paws, hindering Eagletalon off balance, and leapt up to her paws. She placed one paw over Eagletalon's throat. The brown molly glared at her but didn't move. Ring sniffed, eventually releasing her. Eagletalon got to her paws and backed off, never taking her eyes off of the gray cat for a heartbeat.

Murmurs spread throughout the crowd. A move that advanced could only be a Clan move. But how had a rogue learned it? Who had taught her? Had she been spying on them? Foxstorm frowned, and pulled Softpaw closer protectively.

"I demand justice for having such a crime committed against me!" she yowled, and Softpaw shuddered at her words. "I demand blood; your blood! Your death, by my claws!"

"Never!" Several cats called out, and others growled or snarled in agreement.

Ring smirked. "That's fine by me. It's your choice. Leave the Clan territories forever and rescind the life of a warrior, or die. You have one moon to make your decision."

She turned around and started to pad towards the tree bridge. Mothstar called out from her spot in the leaders' tree, "Hang on. You never told us what we took from you. What could possibly demand such vengeance?"

Ring scoffed. "Don't pretend like you don't know. You really think I wouldn't notice that you foxhearts stole my away daughter from me?"

Softpaw gasped and shrank back against Foxstorm's thick underbelly. This cat was her _mother_? It had been so long since she had last seen her; Softpaw had all but forgotten what she looked like. But no, it was true: she remembered that furious glint in her eyes, and the way they raked over whoever she was talking to.

Ring growled. "Remember, you have one moon. I trust you all to make the right decision." She leapt onto the tree bridge and disappeared like a puff of smoke.

All at once, a clamor broke out. All of the cats at the gathering were meowing over each other at once, demanding to be heard. The leaders shot anxious glances and murmured amongst themselves, letting their deputies bark out orders and try to quell the rising anger in the crowd, without much success.

Softpaw's entire body shook. This couldn't be happening. How had her mother found her? Hadn't the entire reason she come here was so that her mother wouldn't find her? What had gone wrong?

Foxstorm looked up as a cat approached, and she followed his gaze to see Ravenstorm pushing his way through the crowd, Ambereye hot on his heels. Ravenstorm's dark fur was fluffed up, so that Softpaw could see the black roots normally hidden by his gray fur tips. His large orange eyes were wide with concern.

"We have to go. _Now_," Ambereye hissed, flattening his ears against his skull in displeasure. "It's about to get ugly, and we can't let Softpaw get in the thick of it."

"Would they hurt me?" Softpaw squeaked, her voice trembling as hard as the rest of her body.

Ravenstorm nudged her out of Foxstorm's embrace and hurried her towards the tree bridge. "Only because they're scared," he soothed. "They wouldn't want to if they thought straight. But they're not thinking straight."

"Okay," she whispered, so quietly she could hardly hear herself.

"I told Adderpelt we're leaving," murmured Ambereye. "The rest of the ShadowClan won't be far behind."

Foxstorm guided her onto the tree bridge, and together the four cats snuck away from the gathering unnoticed. Softpaw shakes so hard the entire way home that she kept stumbling, and once or twice Ravenstorm picked her up by the scruff like a kitten and set her down on her paws again. He never said anything, only nudged her forward. Ambereye trudged silently behind the others, twitching nervously and looking over his shoulder every few steps.

Despite the unseasonably warm leaf-fall, Softpaw's paws felt clammy and cold by the time they arrived back at camp. She sank down in a small dusty indent outside of the apprentices' den with a weary sigh.

The elders' den rustled, and Beechtail weaved her way out. She nuzzled Ravenstorm and Foxstorm. "Hi, you. Where are the others? How was the gathering?"

Ambereye grunted and shook out his patchy, thin fur. "Better let Mothstar explain," he rasped.

"That doesn't sound good," mewed Beechtail. She ducked back into the elders' den, and several heartbeats later brought out Stonewhisper.

The group of them waited in tense silence. The other warriors who hadn't gone to the meeting - Troutpath, Tawnywhisker, his mate Specklefur and their kits - trickled out of their dens, and joined them in a group. By some unsaid rule, no one spoke.

When the silence had stretched on so long that Softpaw felt she would die, a patch of ginger fur flashed in the corner of her vision, and Mothstar padded into camp. Her head hung low, and she moved wearily, like she had had to fight to get everyone home in one piece. She nodded at Ambereye as she passed. She took her spot in front of her den and sat down, tucking her bushy tail around her. The rest of the Clan gathered in front of her. Unlike Mothstar, many of her Clanmates who had been at the gathering were restless, and kept fidgeting and whispering among themselves. Softpaw flinched as she watched Leafwatcher glance at her before whispering into Mudswipe's ear. Foxstorm wrapped his tail around her, and she was grateful for his support.

"Most of you were at the gathering tonight," Mothstar began. "But for the benefit of those who were not, I will explain what happened. Our gathering was interrupted by a rogue who claimed to be the leader of a group of rogues known as the Stormcloud. She said she has been in charge of the night yowls. After accusing the Clans of stealing her daughter, she demanded vengeance and vowed to kill every Clan cat. We have one moon before she strikes."

Softpaw shrank into herself as every cat turned her way. She closed her eyes, but she could still feel their eyes burning holes in her pelt.

"You forgot the part where she took down Eagletalon using a warrior move!" called out Heavysong.

"Yeah! How was that possible?" mewed Oakstripe, his reddish-brown tail ticking back and forth nervously.

"She must have had training from someone," murmured Specklefur, sweeping her tail around her kits and pulling them close.

"This is all Softpaw's fault!" Mudswipe snarled, and Oakstrike hissed his agreement.

"Maybe if we give her back, we won't die!"

The rest of the cats started meowing over each other, each eager to give their own opinion. Mothstar waved her tail, and they fell silent and watched her, waiting for her to speak.

"We cannot give Softpaw back. To give a cat back to its abuser is against everything the warrior code stands for. I am certain that Ring would kill Softpaw before long. I would sooner die than give her back."

Softpaw felt a weight lift off of her shoulders.

"Then you'll die!" growled Heavysong. "We all will. One cat's life to guarantee the safety of the Clans seems a more than fair trade for me."

Several cats growled their agreement.

"Oh no." Foxstorm stiffened next to Softpaw. His eyes were wide with terror, and his fur fluffed out to twice his size.

Mothstar noticed his haunted gaze. "What is it, Foxstorm? Surely you're not afraid of dying a warrior's death?"

"It's not that," he stammered. "It's… I know where Ring learned those warrior moves."

"Oh?"

"I taught her."

"What?" several cats, including Softpaw, meowed at the same time.

Foxstorm stood up, shaking his head blue-gray. "I hadn't realized this would happen. If I had known…But no. I don't regret anything."

"Stop speaking in riddles," snapped Tawnywhisker.

Foxstorm shrugged helplessly. "I had been meeting Fawn in secret. I trained them in warrior moves. I thought it would protect them from their mother. But Ring must have found out, and forced them to teach her and the rest of their rogues. That must have been what the night yowls were. Fighting against themselves and others and torturing stray cats with their warriors' strength until they agreed to join the Stormcloud… until they had no other choice." He turned his gaze towards Softpaw, eyes round with horror. "I'm sorry."

"You knew?" whispered Softpaw, her vision blurring with fear and anger. "You had been talking to Fawn all this time, and you never even told me?"

"He was doing it to protect you," mewed Ravenstorm, who was standing next to Foxstorm. He brushed his muzzle against his littermate's shoulder, his large orange eyes welling up with concern.

"You knew, too?" shrieked Softpaw. This was too much. This was _sick_.

Was the entire Clan against her now? She backed up, away from the two brothers, shaking so hard she was afraid she'd fall. This time, Ravenstorm wouldn't be able to help her up.

"Hold up," mewed Adderpelt, over the surprised murmuring of the rest of the Clan. "You taught a rogue warrior moves?"

Heavysong belted, "You've doomed us all! A Clan's worth of rogues, we could have fought. We could have even taken on a Clan's worth of warriors! But cats with a warrior's skill and a rogue's lack of honor? We'll be dead within heartbeats!"

The other cats broke out into wails. Adderpelt weaves around them, and Mothstar rose to her paws, standing at attention until the Clan calmed down enough for her to mew over them. As she spoke, she gazed at Foxstorm, disappointment evident in her eyes.

"Foxstorm, I am deeply disappointed with the actions you've taken here today and all other days. We took in Softpaw to keep her safe, and your stupidity put her directly into the paws of danger. And Ravenstorm, I'm ashamed in you for helping him. As a medicine cat, you should have known better."

Ravenstorm hung his head and said nothing. Foxstorm gazed at Softpaw, eyes wide with fear. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't think…"

"No," Softpaw mewed. "You didn't."

Mothstar examined the two littermates for a heartbeat before lifting her chin in resolution. "Until further notice, you're both confined to the apprentices' den and stripped of all duties. You may not leave the camp without an escort."

Softpaw stared at the two brothers, slack-jawed and numb. Her head spun with more questions than she could count. Just earlier this night, Foxstorm and Ravenstorm had kept her safe when the gathering had been close to rioting. And now what could she call them but her enemy? Surely, Foxstorm's and Ravenstorm's betrayal was the deepest hitting wound.

And had Fawn known? They were okay with her not knowing?

The two brothers looked at each other, then slunk off towards the apprentices' den. Foxstorm cast her a backwards glance, but she made sure not to look.

A presence pressed up against Softpaw's side, and she turned to see Beechtail gazing down at her. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

The other Clan cats were still murmuring amongst themselves. Mothstar flicked her tail; she wasn't done yet. "Now we are left with the question of what we're going to do. We know what the Stormcloud was that the prophecy spoke of. Ring has given us a hard ultimatum. We could leave the territories and escape her wrath, perhaps, but then what kind of warriors would we be?" She motioned towards the old brown tabby sitting at the back of the gathering. "Ambereye, will you go to the moonpool tonight? Perhaps StarClan will offer us guidance."

Ambereye jerked his head up and blinked; he had been fidgeting and lost in his own thoughts ever since getting back to camp. "Y-yes, of course, Mothstar. I will gather the SkyClan and ThunderClan medicine cats while I go, and hopefully RiverClan and WindClan will join us."

"I'll send a messenger to let them know," Mothstar mewed. "Nettleface, do you mind? I know this is an apprentice's task, but something tells me young Softpaw shouldn't leave the camp tonight."

The brown-and-cream molly dipped her head. "Of course." As she padded towards the entrance, Softpaw could have sworn that Nettleface glared at her with unease.

Did even Nettleface and Rosespot dislike her now?

"That's all. Sleep well, ShadowClan. Adderpelt, you and I better take the moonhigh patrol tonight." The ginger molly turned around and ducked into her den. The rest of the CLan dispersed, muttering among themselves. Ambereye glanced at the apprentices' den before stalking out of the camp in the direction of the moonpool.

Beechtail nudged Softpaw. "Come along, little one. You can sleep with me and Stonewhisper."

Numbly, Softpaw followed the old molly. She sank into the space nest, next to Beechtail and across from Stonewhisper.

The gray-brown cat stared at her. "Did my sons do something to upset you?"

Softpaw stared back, unable to speak. She nodded.

Stonewhisper swallowed thickly, his eyes welling with sympathy. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "Everything will be clearer in the daylight. It won't be so bad, you'll see."

Softpaw thought it was sweet of him to lie to make her feel better.

Furious and afraid, she slept fitfully, and woke often throughout the night.

Softpaw woke up early the next morning. She stayed in her den and pretended to keep sleeping. Eventually, Beechtail stirred next to her; she felt the old molly's breath hot on her ear. "I'm going to take Stonewhisper out for a walk. Do you want to come?"

The thought of leaving the den filled Softpaw with dread. So did the thought of being in the camp without her last two friends to protect her. She shook her head and rolled over, pretending to go back to sleep.

Beechtail sighed, but she didn't protest. Softpaw heard her nudge Stonewhisper to his paws and lead him out of the den.

Rosespot never came in to collect her. Softpaw didn't look for her.

The entire Clan was against her, now, except for two old elders, and two littermates who she would rather eat tick bile before talking to. The Clan had no real reason to be angry at her, but she didn't blame them; even though she could have done nothing to prevent Ring and the Stormcloud from finding her home, she couldn't help but feel like everything was her fault.

She wished Fawn were here. Except Fawn had been visiting Foxstorm in secret too, so they were just as bad as him.

She stayed in her nest until she was driven out by an urge to make dirt. After she left the dirtplace, she sulked at the edge of the clearing, praying no one got angry at her. She didn't need to worry; most of the Clan was out on patrol, and the few that were left seemed happy to ignore her. That was fine by her. She grabbed a stale mouse from the fresh kill pile even though she wasn't hungry, and plucked at it half-heartedly with her claws.

She didn't look up at the sound of approaching paws until she heard Specklefur gasp, "Ambereye's back!"

Softpaw jerked her head up to see the old ragged tabby drag himself into the clearing. He collapsed in front of the freshkill pile, breathing hard; he had worked himself thin running to the moonpool and back so quickly. Softpaw shoved her uneaten mouse in his direction. He glanced at the claw marks, back at her, then shrugged and wolfed it down in a few quick bites.

By the time he had finished, the entire Clan had assembled. Mothstar padded over, interest straining at her pelt. Beechtail and Stonewhisper padded into camp right as Ambereye was collecting his thoughts and joined the others. Out of the corner of her eye, Softpaw saw Foxstorm and Ravenstorm stick their heads out of the apprentices' den, watching hopefully.

AMbereye looked at the assembled cats and cleared his throat. "I spoke with StarClan," he began. "The medicine cats from every Clan came. Doespring and the previous medicine cats from the other four Clans came to us."

"What did they say?" Urgency tinged Mothstar's mew.

Ambereye flicked his ear. "They told us we had to accept the stranger."

"But we already did! Unless they meant a different one?"

"That's what I asked. Doespring told us that we had failed to do as they asked. Each stranger that had come to us, she said, was in that moment 'the stranger'. Our task had been to accept all of them."

"All of them?" sniffed Oakstrike. "That seems excessive."

"Well, every cat that came to us seeking help has now found refuge in the Stormcloud!" snapped Ambereye, his hackles rising along his spine. "Ring has turned their hearts against us. She fed them lies and bitterness, and now they're ready to attack us and tear us to shreds." He dug his claws into the ground, scowling as he tore up the litter under his paws.

"Calm down, Ambereye," soothes Mothstar. "This is not your mistake, but mine. You told us the prophecy, yes, but it is I and every other leader who made the decision not to open our borders. Perhaps if I had," she glanced at Softpaw, and she knew the leader was thinking of Fawn, "things might have been different."

"No, Mothstar," protested Ambereye. "You don't understand. You see, last leaf-bare was not the first time I've heard of this prophecy."

Gasps spread throughout the gathered cats. From the apprentices' den, Ravenstorm's fur fluffed up in surprise.

"I am the oldest cat in the Clans," Ambereye mewed. "None of you have this burden to bear but me. Many of you might have wondered by I never retired, despite my age and the fact that I have an apprentice to succeed me. It is because I work to do some good to make up for the misdeeds I caused, in the hopes that StarClan might forgive me." He dipped his head. "When I was at the moonpool last night, I didn't just speak to our ancestors. I also learned of this story, in which I played a part…"


	8. Chapter 7

The bitter cold cut to Ring's skin through her kit-soft fur. She was barely a moon old as her mother led her through the forest. The older molly's brown tabby tail rested on Ring's shoulder, guiding her forward. In her jaws, she carried Ring's sister, Echo, lifting her head high to avoid sweeping her kit's soft brown-and-white paws against the ground.

"Are we there yet?" whined Ring. "My paws hurt."

In response, her mother whipped her tail against Ring's ears. It didn't sting, but she understood what her mother meant, even if she couldn't speak: be quiet and stop complaining. Ring snapped her jaws shut.

As they walked, the forest around them changed. The bare twiggy trees above shifted in dark, foreboding pine trees. Their dark needles pointed at Ring accusingly. She tried to hide underneath her mother, but she couldn't stay there and keep moving forward.

"Halt!"

Ring's mother stopped, and Ring squinted to see who had meowed at them. Up ahead, a patrol of several cats ran towards them. Even though it was the coldest part of leaf bare, their muscled rippled and their pelts were sleek.

A molly stepped forward and sniffed at Ring's mother. The cat was a huge, long-furred dark tabby, with one white paw. She swung her head around to examine Ring, who shrunk back when she saw the cat's eyes were milky and sightless. Still, her power could not be denied. "What do you want?" she meowed, her voice rough. "You're intruding on ShadowClan territory. I should chase you out, but I know better than to risk hurting two defenseless kits."

Ring's mother rested Echo on the ground and dipped her head in respect. "Please pardon my intrusion," she rasped. "I want to speak to your leader."

The cat looked at the others in its group, as if seeking advice. She flicked her bushy tail in agreement. "Very well. Come with us; we'll carry your kits for you."

A gray cat flecked with small spots scooped Ring up in his jaws, and before she could even open up her jaws to complain, started off in the direction of the big blind cat, who carried Echo above the floor with ease. She made each step without pause or hesitation. Had Ring not been so distressed, she would have been impressed.

After what felt like eons of traveling, the scents of unfamiliar cats flooded her nostrils. The gray tom put her down, and she scampered to join her mother and sister. They had come to a clearing, filled with strange cats, all of whom carried themselves with strength and confidence, despite the barren weather. Several of them had been eating or talking amongst each other, but they all stopped and stared as Ring and her family arrived.

"What is the meaning of this, Briarstreak?"

Ring looked around until she saw a speaker: a thickset, black-and-white molly limping towards her. Ring shrank away from her. Despite the limp, caused by a large, glaring scar running down her flank, the fierceness of her yellow gaze made the blind molly seem like a kitten in comparison. This must be their leader.

"I found them wandering about our territory, Berrystar. The molly claimed she needed to talk to you."

Berrystar turned her gaze towards Ring's mother. Though haggard and small compared to the supple molly, her mother didn't flinch under her gaze. She lifted her chin and mewed, "I come to you because I have heard that the warriors of the Clans are noble and proud cats. I beg you to help a poor mother and her kits. I can barely hunt for myself-" she interrupted herself with a hacking cough, before continuing, "and I'm running out of milk for my kits. Please, let us into your Clan. Or, if not me, then take in my two daughters and raise them as your own. Don't let two defenseless kits die. Don't let their blood be on your paws."

Berrystar gazed at Ring's mother for a long silence that seemed to stretch into forever. She snorted. "Their blood, on my paws? I'm not the one who thought it would be a good idea to have kits all by myself in the middle of leaf-bare."

Ring's mother didn't flinch. "Please-"

"Don't interrupt me," Berrystar snapped. "You intrude on our territory, you disturb our hunting patrol so that they cannot bring back freshkill for their Clanmates, and you demand that we welcome you and your kits with open paws? ShadowClan has enough mouths to feed as is. We cannot possibly take in any more. Leave me."

Ring looked around the clearing. Surely someone would convince the leader that she was wrong? But everywhere she looked she saw stoic faces. On the far end of the clearing, she saw a small tom with thin brown fur, barely out of kithood himself, whose amber eyes were filled with horror.

"Berrystar, wait." A meow not belonging to the amber-eyed tom rang through the clearing.

Berrystar, who had started to pad away, turned around. She fixed the cat who had spoken with a rock-hard stare. "What is it, Ratpelt?"

The cat, who had legs so long that Ring felt she had to crane her head back to see all of him, dipped his head respectfully. "Isn't it against the warrior code to turn away a kit in need? Yes, ShadowClan is big now, but who knows what may happen? And surely having fresh blood running through our Clan would be good?"

Berrystar stared him down. "No." She turned away again. "The warrior code is for warriors, not rogues and loners. Briarstreak, lead these three out of camp. Don't hurt them, but make sure they know not to come back."

Ring pressed against her mother. She stroked her tabby tail against Ring's side. "Don't be scared," she murmured. "We'll be okay, you'll see. It'll be a hard leaf-bare, but we'll make it through." She coughed again, and for the first time Ring saw her how these other cats must see her: her fur dull, her ribs jutting out against her patchy coat. Her eyes were clouded over and her gaze was feverish with its vacant stare.

Briarstreak nudged Ring's mother to her paws. "It's time for you to go."

Without a word of complaint, Ring's mother grabbed Echo by the scruff. This entire time she had been lying down, seemingly unaware of her surroundings. She mewled pitifully as her mother picked her up, her pink paw pads flashing as she scrambled at the air.

Ring followed her mother out of camp; she didn't look behind her as she left. She didn't want these Clan cats to think she was weak. She'd prove them wrong!

By the time Briarstreak had led them to the edge of the territory, Ring's mother was heaving for breath. At one point, she almost dropped Echo from an intense coughing fit. Without a word, Briarstreak had picked up the mewling brown-and-white kitten and carried her the rest of the way.

Eventually she had set her down next to Ring. "You must go," she urged. "And don't come back. Berrystar will not be as forgiving if you intrude again."

"She wasn't very forgiving this time," hissed Ring's mother. She swept Ring towards her side, picked up Echo, and strutted into the forest. She held her head high, even when another coughing fit racked her entire body.

Memories of that bitter leaf-bare tumbled around Ring's head as she trekked her way through sections of mud that sucked up her paws until she could hardly move. The rain that had plagued the forest for days and days had finally let off.

Which meant Ring could finally go on the move. She was, against all sense, heading back to ShadowClan. But she was out of sense, and out of time.

Her mother had barely made it through leaf-bare, and her sister, always the weaker of the two of them, was not far behind. Desperate and running out of options, she had no choice but to turn to the only cats who stood a chance of help.

However, when she approached the border and that familiar, musky ShadowClan stench filled her mouth, she pulled back. She toed the line, unable to forget Briarstreak's last words. If she crossed into their territory, would they kill her on sight? Maybe she should wait here. Maybe respecting their boundaries was the secret to getting their help.

She sat down by the border to wait. Her haunched immediately sank into the muddy, mossy ground and soaked through within heartbeats. But she sat, and she waited. And waited.

Just when she thought she couldn't possibly wait any more, she smelled another cat approaching.

A thin-furred, brown tabby with glowing amber eyes stepped into view. He was carrying a small clump of plant stems in his jaws. He eyed Ring, dropping the bundle of stems in his jaws with surprise. "It's you."

Ring realized she recognized him, too. "My mother is sick; she is dying. My sister, too. I need help."

His amber eyes grew wide. "Then you came to the right cat. I'm Amberpaw, the medicine cat apprentice."

Ring leapt to her paws. "Surely that's a sign! Please, come help us. Anything, anything to help. Please."

But he wasn't listening; he stared right through her, and when he spoke, his meow was distant and hollow. "Are you the stranger?"

Ring lashed her tail. "What are you talking about? I'm not a stranger; you've met me before!"

Amberpaw shook his head, as if clearing it. He took a step towards her, then hesitated. "I can't," he meowed. "ShadowClan is plagued with greencough. I was sent out to search for more catmint," he pawed the stems, "and I couldn't leave my Clan to go tend to your kin, as much as I want to."

"You don't have to leave!" begged Ring. "Just give me some of your herbs. I'm sure it would help! Anything would help!"

Amberpaw glanced at the small pile at his paws. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I can't. My Clan needs this. I'm only a medicine cat apprentice; I'm not supposed to go against the wishes of my Clan. I'm not allowed to give up the only catmint we have left to a rogue."

Ring unsheathed her claws. "Then my mother, and maybe my sister, will die. And their blood will be on your paws."

Amberpaw looked away. "That's a chance I'll have to take. I'm so sorry."

Ring growled, the fur along her spine raising. "My name is Ring," she hissed. "Remember that name. Because when I die, I'm going to haunt you, and I'm going to make your life a living hell. You and the rest of your Clans."

Amberpaw said nothing. He let her leave, watching with sad, brilliant amber eyes.

Echo stared blankly at the cold, unmoving body of their mother, the fur rising along her spine. Ring pressed her nose against her sister's cheek. "Come on," she murmured. "She's not here anymore."

"Where do you think she went?" Echo's voice was so soft that Ring could hardly hear it over the birdsong overhead. She could have been lying at Ring's paws, too, but her younger body had been able to overcome the sickness when their mother's had not.

Funny, that. How Ring's world as she knew it had ended, but the world kept moving like nothing had happened. How small was she and how big the world, that this catastrophe meant nothing to it?

She frowned and turned away from the dead body lying on the ground. "Nowhere, I guess. We have one life, and she isn't in it anymore."

"Mom said that the Warriors believe in a life among the stars."

"Pull the fluff out of your ears, Echo. You're not a kit anymore."

The brown-and-white molly cast one linger looking before following after her sister. "I know. You're right."

They left her body for the crows.

Ring could hunt, but barely. She and her sister roamed the woods, eating meager mice or shrews when they could catch them, and half-rotten carcasses when they couldn't. One time they wandered into a twolegplace, and a band of cats had chased them out; they had been lucky to escape with only minor scratches. Maybe later they could try again. But for now, they stayed in the woods.

Perhaps custom said they should have split up, but by an unspoken agreement, they didn't. Neither of them could leave the other. They were bound for life.

New-leaf turned to green-leaf turned to leaf-fall. Ring shuddered at the browning leaves falling at her paws. She knew what came next.

But leaf-bare was mild. Her sister, always the weaker one, had fought off a mild cough at the first frost and then was healthy for the rest of the cold season. The two of them practiced hunting and stealing from crows.

With the promise of new-leaf soon on the wind, Ring padded through the forest on the search for a meal. She and her sister had split up; they would meet up again at sundown to share anything they found and nest together underneath a tree for warmth.

The scent of fresh blood hit Ring's nose. Freshkill. Ring's mouth watered as she raced towards the smell.

She stopped just before she reached it and peaked out behind a tree, eager to see who her competition was today. She had chased off crows before, and on one occasion, a dog.

It was a cat, with lanky brown legs and dark brown fur that made him stand out like a sore among the melting snow.

Ring smirked. This was the first time she'd seen a cat in a while. She'd relish the opportunity to steal from this one. She watched him tear into his catch - a rabbit, and surprisingly plump for this time of year. Ring settled onto her haunches, tracked the distance between them, and pounced.

The cat spotted her a heartbeat before she landed square on top of him. He yowled and pulled his catch back, swiping at her with his claws. He batted her across the face, causing her to lose her balance and tumble to the ground.

Ring hissed and leapt to her paws. She glared into the brown eyes of her attacker.

Wait a moment.

"Do I know you?" the tom asked. He straightened up, examining her. His tail curled over his back in pleasure as he mewed, "Yes, I remember you! You're that little kitten who wandered into ShadowClan camp so long ago. And look! You survived!"

Oh, yes, She remembered him. He had tried to let her and her family stay. Despite herself, Ring felt her fur flatten along her spine. "Some of us. My mother didn't make it."

"I'm sorry to hear that." The tom's eyes glintened with sorrow. "I had wanted you to stay. Truly, I did."

"I remember. Why are you out here, anyways?"

The tom shrugged. "ShadowClan and I had our disagreements. I thought it was best if we parted ways. But oh, where are my manners! My name is Ratpelt. And please, help yourself. You look like nothing but skin and bones." The tom - Ratpelt - pawed his rabbit in her direction.

"I'm Ring," she murmured, as, without thinking, she tore into the rabbit's haunches, moaning out loud as its fresh blood hit her tongue. Fresh kill! How long it's been since she's had a good piece of meat!

She ate as much as she could, but her stomach was so small from hunger that she could only eat half of it before she couldn't take another bite. "Thank you," she meowed, swiping her tongue around her jaws. "I can't remember the last time I ate something fresh."

"I could tell." Ratpelt's eyes twinkled as he watched Ring.

Reluctantly, Ring rose to her paws. "But I need to get back to my sister,"

"Of course! But please, let me come with you! There's safety in numbers. I could give your sister the rest of this rabbit. As an act of good faith."

Ring resisted the thought of allowing a stranger to join her and her sister. It had always been the two of them, which worked because they knew each other inside and out. But Echo would love a hunk of that rabbit…

"Okay," Ring conceded. "You can come. But if Echo or I tell you to go, you have to go."

"Of course. You'll be in charge." Ratpelt dipped his head, then picked up the rabbit and motioned for Ring to lead the way.

Echo leapt to her paws when she saw a stranger follow Ring to their nest, but her cry of alarm died in her throat when she saw the rabbit Ratpelt was holding. He tossed it at her paws, and without a word, she tore it up, gulping down huge mouthfuls.

"Careful, or you'll get sick," Ring ran her tail down her sister's side. "Echo, meet Ratpelt. He used to live in ShadowClan. He's going to stay with us for a while, if that's alright."

Echo paused in her meal to eye the tom. "I remember you," she said at last. "Alright, you can stay. But you have to promise to catch more rabbits."

Ratpelt's eyes gleamed. "It would be an honor."

"I have an idea," Ratpelt meowed one warm night, lying on his back and watching the sky from the side of the hill, trying to pick out fireflies from stars.

In the moons since he had joined them, Ring and Echo had filled out. Echo always found something to purr at wherever she looked, and Ring's normally dull coat had started to shine up.

"Oh, yeah?" meowed Ring. She wriggled into the greenleaf-rich grass.

"We should grow our group. We need more cats. More young cats."

"I don't know," Echo squirmed in her spot. "I like our group with just the three of us."

"But think about it," urged Ratpelt. "With more paws, we would have more cats to hunt for food!"

"But we'd have more mouths to feed," protested Ring.

"If there were more of us, we could take the food we wanted instead of hunting it," Ratpelt declared. "Steal it right from other rogues and strays. We'd tell them, join us, or give us your food. They'd be unable to fight back against all of us, and they'd give in."

"I don't know," The sound of that didn't sit right with Ring. A starving kitten stealing food from dogs and crows was one thing. So was stealing from another cat, if she was desperate enough. But systematically stealing from cats? Regularly?

"Hey," Ratpelt's voice turned silky smooth, as soft and light as sunlight dancing on water. "You trust me, don't you? I haven't let you down yet. I've fed you, and kept you warm. Without me, who knows where you'd be right now? You need to trust me. This idea will work. I know it."

Echo turned and glanced at Ring. _What do you think? _She asked, without words.

Rings sighed. She supposed Ratpelt had a point. He had done so much for them, after all… "Alright. Let's do it."

Ring's fur tingled as she watched Ratpelt batter the large ginger-furred molly's underside with his hind paws. The molly yowled and with a huge effort, to roll over, throwing Ratpelt off of her, but in a heartbeat he was back at her again, snapping at her scruff with his sharp fangs and clawing at her sides.

Echo shuffled her paws as the ginger molly cried out. "Are you sure this is the way to go about doing this?" she whispered. "Letting Ratpelt bully all of these cats into joining?"

"Well, he's a better fighter than either of us are." Ring flicked her ear.

"That's not what I meant," muttered Echo. She flattened her ears against her skull and looked away.

But Ring was fixated on the fight in front of her. Oh, how she wished she could fight with the grace that Ratpelt did! Every muscle in his body was primed for the fight. She had begged him to teach her, but he had always refused, saying that she was prettier without battle scars.

The ginger cat strained against Ratpelt's stone-hard grip, then collapsed undrneath him. "I yield!" the ginger cat grunted.

Ratpelt grunted and tossed her to the ground. He sat down and started to lick one of his paws, running it over his face to smooth down his fur. His brown fur glistened in the soft twilight.

Ring examined the molly lying in a heap on the ground. She fought to catch her breath; she had been battered and worn down, but not permanently harmed. That was the beauty of Ratpelt: he could claw a cat up all day without actually injuring it.

Her ginger fur, now ruffled and dirt-stained from her scuffle with Ratleap, parted over a large scar running down her spine and ended abruptly at a stumpy tail. Ring paced around her, watching her yellow eyes track her as she moved.

"What's your name?"

"Sparky," the molly responded, struggling to move into a sitting position.

Ring nodded. "I'm Ring. That's Ratpelt, and my sister, Echo. There's more of us back at the camp, and you'll meet them later. Well fought, Sparky. You held up well against a cat trained in the way of Clan fighting skills."

Sparky eyed Ratpelt. "You're a Clan cat? That explains a lot. On all my kin's lives, I wouldn't have resisted had I known that."

Ring perked her ears forward. "Really? Why's that?"

"Because the last time I got in a scuffle with a Clan cat, I got this," Sparky flicked her stump of a tail. "Clawed me up pretty badly so, and I quote, I'd think twice before hunting on their territory again. Stupid foxhearts. The wound got so infected that leaf-bare that I had to gnaw my tail off myself."

Ring winced in sympathy. Ratpelt made a rumbling sound deep in his chest. "Foxhearts is right," he growled. "You're not alone, Sparky. Those Clan cats are idiots. They exiled me from ever setting paw on their territories, just because I got friendly with a few of the apprentices! Being friendly with a younger molly is a crime now, is it? Ring and Echo are younger than me and they don't have a problem with me. Don't you?"

Ring didn't answer, too caught up in her thoughts. She kept pacing around Sparky, her mind struggling to put together the pieces. There was something here, if only she could see it. Something that had been jiggling in the back of her mind for moons now, but only came into light when Sparky mentioned the Clans.

Of course! Ring jumped like she had been hit by lightning. Echo leapt forward, her tail fluffed out to twice its size. "What is it?"

We've been scorned by the Clans," Ring's eyes stretched wide as she turned around to face Echo. "If it weren't for them, our mother would still be alive now."

Echo opened her jaw, like she wanted to protest, but Ratpelt nodded. "Yeah. That's right. We had more than enough food to take in two kits and a half-starved queen. But instead we threw them out, and why? Because of _warrior pride _?" he scoffed.

Ring turned to face Sparky. The ginger molly eyed her with apprehension. "That so-called warrior almost killed me. I would do anything to get back at him."

"You will," meowed Ring, her tail tip flicking from side to side. Yes, this was it. This was what she had been missing. "We all will. The Clans are the bane of all of our problems. If they stopped thinking they were better than us, all of our problems would be solved! We'll create our own Clan, you'll see. A better Clan, without that stupid, limiting code that they follow. we'll _make _those pathetic excuses for warriors respect us."

"I'd like that," admitted Echo.

Ratpelt's eyes gleamed. "_ Yes _."

Ring rolled over on her side, basking in a warm patch of sunlight in the middle of their camp. More than one greenleaf had passed since she, Echo, and Ratpelt had started expanding their ranks. She had more than enough cats to bring her food, patrol her territory, and even find more recruits. Life was good, even easy.

Echo lay sprawled out next to Ring, snoring quietly. Ring gazed at her fondly; she had never filled out quite like Ring, who was now so round she was almost fat, but she had come so far from the stunted, tiny kit she once was so many seasons ago. Her days of flirting with death were long gone.

The entrance to their makeshift camp rustled, and Ring flicked her ear as Slate padded in, dragging a large squirrel with him. At his paws were Sparky, a small tortoiseshell molly, a young white long-furred tom still growing into his paws and tail, and a thickset black cat who was neither male nor female.

(It had taken Ring a moon or two to understand how that worked, but Echo had pulled her aside one day and explained to her the proper way to address them. After that, they no longer bristled when Ring stumbled over whether to call them a tomcat or molly, sensing both were incorrect but unsure what word to use instead.)

As helpful as all of the extra paws were, Ring couldn't help but be uneasy. With so many cats, she couldn't know all of them as deeply and personally as she knew Echo and Ratpelt. More than once, Echo had had to reign her back from chewing out a newbie who had made a mistake, and Ratpelt constantly chastised her for being paranoid.

But today was lovely, and sunny, and fear was the last thing on her mind. Ring was glowing.

Slate dropped the squirrel at Ring's paws. "Hungry?"

"How did you know?" Ring leaned forward and pawed the squirrel towards her. At her side, Echo shifted in her sleep; she'd be awake soon too, and could share the squirrel with her.

"It was an easy guess. You've been eating so much lately you've doubled in size!" the large gray tom joked.

Ring glared at him. After a few heartbeats, Slate shuffled his paws and walked away.

Ring nudged her sister's white shoulder with her nose. "Echo, wake up. It's meal time."

Her sister blinked her blue eyes and blearily lifted her head. "Didn't we just eat last night?"

"That was yesterday! I'm starving. Aren't you?"

"You've been eating a lot lately," meowed Echo, but she took a bite out of squirrel to please Ring.

Ring bristled. "Are you calling me fat?"

Echo glanced at her sister's round belly, then back at her face. She didn't respond.

Ring growled and batted the squirrel towards her sister's brown cheek. "Have it all, then. I apparently don't need it, since I'm so _fat _."

"I didn't say that." Echo's eyes grew round with concern.

"You didn't need to." Ring struggled to her paws and stalked out of camp. Her tail lashed back and forth as she walked. The warm air, the hint of leaf-fall on its way but not here yet, did little to sooth her nerves.

"Ring? What are you doing out here, so far away from camp?"

Ring looked up to see a familiar brown pelt padding her way through the underbrush. She grinned, all of her annoyance melting away like snow in the sun, and trotted up to Ratpelt. She purred and rubbed her face against his. "Hi, you."

"Hi," Ratpelt pulled back, concerned. "I'll say it again: why are you out so far away from camp?"

Ring flicked her tail. "I needed some air. Echo and Slate called me fat."

"Really?" amusement tinged Ratpelt's mew. "That's funny. It's very obvious that you're not fat. You're expecting."

Shock chilled Ring down to her paws. She felt rooted in place. "_ What _?"

"You hadn't realized?" Ratpelt asked. He twitched his huge ear, clearly shocked.

"N-no," Ring stammered. "How did you know?"

Ratpelt shrugged. "Oh, you know. Back in ShadowClan I saw my fair share of queens-to-be."

"Are they- are they yours?"

"Is there anyone else's they could be?"

Ring blinked. "I mean, no, but goodness, I hadn't realized-"

Ratpelt purred. "Calm down, my dear. There's no need to be so alarmed. This is normal for a lovely young molly such as yourself! I'm so happy for us." Ratpelt circled around Ring, trailing his tail along her sides in a way that made her shiver. "See, this is the way you should look. Not battle-scarred and worn, but flushed with the glow of an expectant mother."

"I don't know." Ring's heart hammered in her chest. "I just- am I ready to be a mother? I barely had a mother of my own. What if I don't know what to do? What if my kits hate me? What if I roll over and squash them in my sleep?"

"Calm down," Ratpelt's brown eyes twinkled. Ring felt herself bristle that he was taking this so lightly, but his silky smooth meow calmed her down, same as it always did. "You'll be fine. You took care of your sister for moons before I showed up, didn't you? You'll be a wonderful mother. And there are other queens to help you. We could send out a party to specially recruit some more queens, if you want."

Ring shook her head. "No, I- I just want to know that you'll be here to help me."

"I've been helping you all this time, haven't I?"

"Yes, but you'll still be here when the kits come?"

Ratpelt purred. "My dear, you'll have the entire Stormcloud at your beck and call."

"Do you need anything, Ring?"

The gray molly lifted her head enough to glimpse her sister as she ducked underneath the bush and into her den. The Stormcloud didn't have set dens, just a few nests constructed underneath bushes. Ring used to sleep with Ratpelt, but ever since she gave birth, he insisted that an experienced queen stay with her, to help her raise the kits. He slept in a den with Echo and a few other cats, though Ring missed both of their company horribly.

She flicked her tail and beckoned Echo closer. "Seeing you is enough."

"How could I miss out on an opportunity to see my new kin?" Echo crouched down next to Ring, gazing down at the young kitten, now almost two moons old, buried against her belly. "Someone tired themselves out playing games with Brindle." Brindle was the queen living with Ring. "I only wish she had a littermate to play with, like we did. It's a shame your other kit was stillborn."

Ring shuddered at the memory of her poor dead kit. She hadn't dared to name him. She ran her tail along her sleeping kitten's spine and sighed. "There will be more coming eventually. I'm sure of it."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. Ratpelt will insist on it, I'm sure. You should see how he dotes over his little daughter. Calls her his pride and joy. I have to keep prying him away so that she can rest or eat!" Ring purred.

Echo nodded and rubbed her face against Ring's cheek. "She looks so much like Mother," she whispered. "She has the same tabby fur."

"But she has your round ears and face, and the same yellow eyes," mewed Ring. "My little Glimmer. She's perfect."

"You're an amazing mother. She and any other kits you have will be lucky to know you."

Ring's ear tips burning from the praise. "Being a parent suits me. I was always taking care of you, you know, and now that you don't need me anymore…"

"Oh, shush!" Echo purred in amusement. "I'll always need you. You're my sister."

Glimmer was barely old enough to start hunting for herself when Ring became pregnant again. She was older, not as young as she used to be. The birth was long and arduous, and more painful than the first time. For a heartbeat, Ring thought she saw her Mother's ghostly outline watching over her, and feared she was going to die.

But dawn found her curled around another kit, alive and well. This one was imperfect, not like her darling Glimmer. Something was wrong with it - him - them. But she couldn't care less. All that mattered was that they were both safe and sound.

Ratpelt waited outside the den during the kitting, and poked his head through briefly after Brindle had told him he could come in. He glanced over Ring, her body sweat-soaked and shaky. He looked at the kit. "Just the one?"

Ring nodded, too bone-weary to speak.

Ratpelt flicked his ear. "Is it a molly or a tom?"

Brindle, who was resting after a long shift helping Ring come to term, grunted. "We're not sure."

"How can you not be sure? Aren't you supposed to check for that sort of thing?"

Brindle's tail twitched. "It's not always that easy."

Ratpelt eyed the kitten with a guarded expression. Ring drew her body around her kit. Molly, tom, or none of the above, it was still _her kit _. And Ratpelt's, for that matter. No one should look at _her kit _like that.

Ratpelt blinked, and when he next spoke, his mew had regained its familiar silky smoothness. "You look tired. I'll let you rest."

Ring closed her eyes, because he was right - she _was _tired. More tired than she had ever been in her life.

Later that day, after she had rested, Echo and Glimmer came in to meet their new kin. Glimmer wasn't yet a year old, and still looked awkward around her new younger sibling.

They were both tabbies, Ring thought, but already so different - Fawn was lighter in color, and already she could tell they had their father's large ears and his lanky legs and tail. Glimmer's short, compact body looked much more like Ring's own.

"Can I go now?" Glimmer asked, after sniffing at her sibling's fur once or twice.

"Sure, dear," Ring mewed.

Glimmer blinked at her mother before scrambling out of the bush and towards a small gathering of young cats to join in their conversation.

Ring turned her gaze towards Echo, who was watching her with anticipation. "So? What do you think?"

"They're beautiful," Echo shifted her paws. "But I have something to tell you."

"Yes?" Ring's ears pricked forwards. "You can tell me anything."

"I had Brindle check me earlier, and… I'm expecting kits."

If Ring didn't have a kitten latched to her belly, she would have leapt to her paws in surprise. "What? Echo, that's amazing! But who's the tom? I hadn't noticed anyone…"

Her sister looked more than embarrassed. "It's Ratpelt."

The words were barely a whisper, but they stilled Ring's heart like a steely wind. Her fur bristled; was her sister conspiring to take the Stormcloud out of her paws, by conspiring with her mate? Her _sister, _who she had done nothing but love and care for her entire life?

No, no. Ring took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm happy for you."

Echo flicked her tail in shock. "You're not mad?"

"No. I understand. Ratpelt is the closest either of us have ever been to another tom. Of course it's Ratpelt. Besides," she glances at her kit. "Our kits will be even closer, because of that. Isn't that wonderful?"

Echo purred. "It is."

"Ratpelt."

The dark brown tom looked up from where he had been sharing tongues with Echo. His eyes narrowed as he watched Ring approach. "Should you be out of your den, Ring? What about your kit?"

_They're your kit too _. Ring met his gaze evenly. "Brindle is watching them. Can we talk?"

"Certainly." Ratpelt motioned with his tail for her to come closer.

Ring held her ground. "Can we talk _outside of camp _?"

Ratpelt hesitated. For just a fraction of a heartbeat, but it was there. Ring knew Ratpelt inside and out, and her eyes missed nothing. Then he dipped his head. "As you wish." He nuzzled Echo, who mumbled something before closing her eyes and taking a nap. These were the last days before the sunlight shortened and leaf-fall approached, and she was taking advantage of the warmth.

Ratpelt followed Ring out of camp without a word. They walked past their usual hunting grounds, past their unofficial territory markers. The Stormcloud didn't have borders, officially; they wandered where they pleased. But this was far past where any other Stormcloud cat would normally roam.

"What has gotten into you?" Ratpelt hissed, after he had had enough silence.

Ring turned around to face him. "You've been avoiding me."

Ratpelt eyed her. "So? I've been spending time with Glimmer, who _you're _too busy to pay attention to because of your other kit. And I have to make sure that Echo is well-fed. She is pregnant, in case you haven't noticed."

Ring's fur bristled at the implication that she didn't care about her daughter. Of course she did! She was the one that gave birth to her, for crying out loud! "I am also taking care of your kit, and I would like to get some recognition for it." Ring's expression softened. "If not for me, then for Fawn. Do you want that kit growing up not knowing who their father is? How come Glimmer gets to spend time with her father, and not Fawn?"

Ratpelt grunted. "You're not the only one avoiding responsibilities."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ring bristled.

"I've been telling you for moons that we need to move camps. We've already recruited all of the loners here. How else are we going to expand the Stormcloud and gain the respect of the Clans?" Ratpelt growled and paced around Ring.

Ring flattened her ears. "I'm still committed to our mission! But that was before I got pregnant. I can't up and move everyone when my kit is barely a moon old. Not that you would know, since you never visit."

Ratpelt glowered. "Look, it's not my fault."

"How is not visiting your kit not your fault?" Ring lashed her tail back and forth.

"Because of you."

Ring's fur bristled. "What?"

Ratpelt's eyes flooded with sympathy. "You couldn't help it, I know. But after having two litters of kits, your body just isn't the same as it used to be."

"What does that have to do with anything? No one else cares about that! I can hunt and fend for myself just as well as the rest of the Stormcloud. I'm also a mother now."

"The rest of the Stormcloud doesn't know you the same way I do." Ratpelt's silky words swirled around Ring's ears. "When I see how different you look now, how tired and old, I feel sad. Wouldn't you rather I remember you as the beautiful molly you used to be?"

"I… I guess."

"I know you do. we'll have to limit our contact. I wish I could see more of you, I really could. But in order to keep my memories of you pure, I cannot tarnish them with how you look now."

Ring looked at her paws. "I understand."

Ring shuddered as the cold leaf-bare wind whipped through the camp. She huddled closer to her sister's brown-and-white spotted side. She had insisted her sister join her in her den with Brindle. It was cramped, especially with her sister's large belly taking up so much space, but Ring refused to let her sister kit in the same den as three other toms.

"I made the same mistake as Mother, thinking it was a good idea to have kits in the middle of leaf-bare." Echo shivered gazed wide-eyed at small flakes of snow as they whipped around outside.

"You're not alone like Mother was," soothed Ring, touching her nose to her sister's ear. "You have us. You'll be fine."

"Promise?" squeaked Echo.

"I promise." Ring squinted out into the darkening empty camp, then back at the den. "Huh. Where's Glimmer?"

Brindle shifted in her nest. "Ratpelt said he wanted to take her out hunting."

"Hunting? In this weather?"

Brindle shrugged. "I had assumed it was some old Clan skill he wanted to teach her. I didn't question it."

No, she wouldn't. No one questioned Ratpelt. He was one of the unofficial leaders of the Stormcloud, after all, along with Ring and Echo. And since he was the one who had personally bullied most of them into joining, no one would lay a claw against him.

Ring's tail twitched. Something didn't sit right with her. Why was Ratpelt out in the beginnings of a snowstorm with her daughter? If Brindle was right, Why did he care about teaching Glimmer these Clan hunting moves, and won't even give Fawn the time of day? Why did he dote over Glimmer and Echo and not Fawn or herself?

Oh. Oh, no.

Leaving the camp? Right before a storm, making them almost impossible to track?

The _foxheart_.

"I have to go."

"Now?" Echo exclaimed.

Fawn pawed at her, mewling wordlessly. Even Brindle looked dubious. "I won't tell you what to do, but it's only going to snow harder."

"Exactly." Ring's mind whirled as she struggled to think of an excuse. "Maybe Ratpelt didn't realize that it was going to storm when he set out. He might be fine toughing out the weather, but Glimmer is still young and much more delicate than he is. I have to find her and bring her back."

Brindle nodded, and Echo nuzzled Ring. "Be safe. I'll look after Fawn while you're out."

"Thank you." Gratitude flushed through Ring, followed by a wave of disgust as she thought about Ratpelt again. She struggled out of the bush and bounded out of camp.

Ratpelt and Glimmer's scents were faint, but she knew them like the back of her paw, and could follow them through, well, a snowstorm.

She tracked them past the boundary of their usual hunting grounds, past the spot where she and Ratpelt had talked a moon ago. The snow stuck as it landed, now, and every now and then she saw a paw print in the fresh snow. _I'm getting close! _

Voices up ahead. Ring slowed down. She hid behind a bush and peaked out to watch.

Ratpelt pressed his lanky self against Glimmer as the two of them strolled through the woods, acting without a care in the world. Glimmer was almost a year old, and fully grown, but she still looked kit-soft next to Ratpelt's lean muscles.

The two of them looked innocent, charming even, except for the way that Ratpelt brushed his tail against his daughter's side, exactly the same way he used to do to Ring, and then Echo after her.

Glimmer laughed, and Ring leaned forward, straining to hear.

"You really won that prey-catching contest? You're not joking?"

Ratpelt puffed out his chest. "Of course I did! You should have seen Berrystar's face when I dragged that hawk into camp. She looked like I had sprouted an extra head! I'll never forget how shocked she looked. And the elders, they'll be telling that story to kits even now, I bet, long after I've left."

Glimmer gazed up at Ratpelt in awe. "Why did you leave ShadowClan, Dad? You always tell so many stories about your time there."

Ratpelt sighed. "I may speak fondly of old times, but truth be told, every problem I've ever had was because of the Clans and their stuck-up rules. ShadowClan and I had a…disagreement, you could say. It was a matter of values. I'm much happier here, really." He touched his nose to Glimmer's dark ear. "I got to meet you."

Glimmer giggled.

With a snarl, Ring leapt out of the bush. Both Ratpelt and Glimmer whirled around to face her, surprise etched into their faces.

"You!" Ring growled. "What are you doing, taking my daughter out of camp in the middle of a snowstorm?" the snow whirled around her, settling at her paws in large, fluffy flakes.

Ratpelt flicked his tail dismissively. "She's my daughter too, you know."

"I think you should go."

"You're being unreasonable."

"I am not!"

"I can't talk with you when you're like this. Come on, Glimmer, let's go. We'll have fun on our own, away from this grumpy cat who thinks she can tell us what to do."

Ring glared at him, and she didn't miss the way Glimmer pressed into him. Or the way Ratpelt wrapped his tail around her protectively.

With a yowl, Ring flung herself at Ratpelt. His eyes widened in shock, but he still surged forward to meet her attack, meeting her flailing claws with a well-placed kick in the belly. She groaned and dropped down. She rose to her paws and tried again.

Ratpelt had more practice than Ring ever had. The only things she had ever attacked were her prey and the occasional scavenger. Ratpelt, on the other paw, had been trained to fight from his very first breath.

But he hadn't been trained to kill.

And Ring knew nothing but survival of the fittest.

Blood flooded Ring's jaws as she clamped down on Ratpelt's throat. He struggled and pushed at her chest, trying to escape, but she only bit down harder.

He stopped moving.

Ring spat his limp, lifeless body onto the ground. She stared at it in disgust. A fitting end for a monster. She only wished she had figured out what was going on sooner.

She licked her lips. No dread or horror filled her as she examined Ratpelt's corpse. None of those feelings of defilement that he always insisted would dirty her to when making excuses for why he wouldn't teach her battle moves.

What a filthy liar.

Something squeaked.

Ring twisted around and saw the trembling form of Glimmer, her jaw hanging open as she stared in horror. "Y-you killed him," she squeaked.

"He was going to hurt you," meowed Ring.

"He said he loved me."

"He lied."

"I… I…" Glimmer swallowed thickly. She glanced at Ring. "I want to go home," she mumbled. "I won't tell anyone. Can we go home? Please?"

Ring blinked. She stared at Glimmer, her only daughter, her beloved. She would never be able to look at her again without remembering how Ratpelt had corrupted her and tried to steal her away. And Glimmer would never be able to look at her without remembering that her mother had killed her father in front of her eyes.

No. She had a better idea.

Ratpelt's death had been a crime of passion. But she wasn't motivated by rage now. No, she saw her entire life, spread out before her. This was the only option. Time seemed to stretch as she lunged forward.

She saw with perfect clarity as she tackled Glimmer. The molly let out a strangled yowl, but was barely strong enough to resist as Ring pressed down on her throat with her claws. "It'll all be over soon. I love you."

The small tabby thrashed underneath her weight, but couldn't free herself. She stared at Ring, wide-eyed, and gurgled.

She fell still.

Ring stepped off of her. She nuzzled her cheek. "It was for the best."

She left their bodies to stiffen in the snow. She started the long trek home, as the snow poured down in silent waves, covering her tracks and the two still bodies of her family.

"Did you find them?" Echo asked when Ring dragged herself back underneath their bush towards her nest. The snow was coming down as thickly as ever. "I didn't see them with you when you entered camp."

"Ratpelt left," Ring declared. "He told me he couldn't stay anymore. He won't be coming back."

Echo's face fell. "He didn't even say goodbye."

Ring nuzzled her. "Don't worry. You still have me. And soon, you'll have your kits."

She curled up in her nest, and purred when Fawn climbed in to join her, rubbing their small paws against her belly. "Where's Glimmer? Did she leave, too?"

Ring frowned and pulled Fawn closer with her tail. When she spoke, she meowed so quietly that no one but Fawn could hear her. "Who's Glimmer?"

Fawn pouted. "My sister!"

"You don't have any sister. Stop playing pretend, Fawn, it isn't polite." She pressed her nose to Fawn's head, cutting off any complaints they might have had. "The only siblings you have are the unborn ones in my sister's belly. You never had any other siblings. Certainly never one called Glimmer. What kind of name is that?"

"But I thought-" Fawn hesitated. "Okay," they said at last. "Will I get to play with Echo's kits when they're born?"

"Yes," purred Ring. "Always."

They will play with their siblings, free of harm. A plan formed in Ring's mind.

Berrystar's refusal that denied her and her family safety, then the betrayal by that skimpy medicine cat apprentice that resulted in her mother's death. Now, Ratpelt's deception, and the death of her mate and daughter.

The Clans were the cause of everything bad that had ever happened to Ring. And they would pay. She had grown lax in her ambitions to grow a force big enough to earn the Clans' respect. No, respect would no longer satisfy her.

Nothing less than their blood running at her paws would calm the fire burning in her soul.

How would she accomplish such a feat? Her Stormcloud was not small, but they were dwarfed in comparison to the five Clans. She would have to recruit others. Surely there were other cats that had a gripe to settle with the Clans. If not, she could convince them that they did.

Imagine the Stormcloud, large enough to rival the entire Clans in size! It would be a feat to control such an army.

But she could do it. With Echo at her side, she could do it. As long as she had the love and support of her sister and Fawn - her only kit, the only one she's ever had - then she could accomplish anything.


	9. Chapter 8

As Ambereye's story drew to a close, he let out a rasping cough. The Clan huddled around him, their eyes wide as they listened with rapt attention. Ambereye hunched over himself, exhaustion etched into every bone in his body.

Softpaw shuddered at the thought of this cat, her mother, doing all of these horrible things. How was she related to this horrible cat? How was _Fawn?_ Yes, she was still mad at them for secretly meeting with Foxstorm. But that didn't mean they were as bad as a _murderer_.

She felt a comforting tail wrap around her, and she looked up to see Beechtail blink her pale eyes. Softpaw snuggled closer to her. There were more than a few cats casting her uneasy glares, realizing that she was the daughter of an exile and a murderer, and _not_ the stranger that was supposed to save their lives from the Stormcloud.

"I first heard the prophecy from Poppynose, the medicine cat before Doespring," Ambereye meowed. "That was before Ring came to the Clans for the first time as a kit. I should have spoken up. If she had joined the Clans then, then none of this would have happened. StarClan had even given me a second chance, and still..." he sighed, and his shoulders collapsed, as if he didn't have the strength to hold himself upright anymore.

"Don't blame yourself," murmured Mothstar, touching her nose to Amebereye's ear. "You were only an apprentice."

Ambereye pushed her away. "Cats died because of my actions." Anything else he might have said was cut off by another coughing fit, and Softpaw tensed as she realized that his eyes, normally so bright and clear, were dull and glazed. _It's because he's tired,_ she told herself.

As Ambereye dragged himself to the medicine cat den, the rest of the Clan turned towards Mothstar. Troutpath whispered something to Tawnywhisker, who glanced not-so-subtly at Softpaw.

Mothstar raised her chin. "What's past is past," she declared. "Ring has given us an ultimatum: flee or die. The answer for me is clear. I will gladly give up the rest of my lives to uphold our way of life. The Stormcloud may be many, but so are we." She swept her gaze over the cats assembled. "But I will not force any cat to die. If you do not want to fight, then leave. But don't come back after the battle has been won."

Several cats shifted in their spots, but no one moved.

Mothstar nodded, satisfied. "Softpaw, you are only an apprentice, and have a special connection to the Stormcloud. If you would rather not fight, I understand. You could help Ambereye tend to the wounded instead."

Softpaw squirmed as every cat craned their heads to look at her. "N-no," she stammered. "The Stormcloud is no family of mine. I'll fight like a warrior."

Mothstar's face changed almost imperceptibly, but Softpaw thought she was pleased with her response. "Wonderful. Nettleface, please head towards RiverClan and WIndClan territories and tell their leaders I wish to meet with them. Oakstrike, you go to SkyClan and ThunderClan. Ring may have decided when we will fight, but we will decide where. "We will spend this moon honing our battle skills, even the kits and elders. And when the Stormcloud tries to flood us, we will rise above and strike back."

"What are you doing?"

Foxstorm glanced back at his littermate, blinking sleepily at him with large orange eyes from his nest in the apprentice's den. Foxstorm shook out his blue-gray fur and motioned outside, where the moon, waning but still mostly full, shone down onto the clearing. "I want to take a walk."

"You heard what Mothstar said. We aren't supposed to leave the den."

"Do you really think Adderpelt or Mothstar are going to punish me if I take a stroll around camp? Besides, what could they do? Make me clean out the elders' bedding?"

Ravenstorm blinked affectionately and moved into a sitting position. "You're practically nocturnal, after all of that time you spent chasing after Fawn."

Foxstorm sighed. "Do you think they're happy, living with twolegs?"

"I hope so."

Foxstorm turned around and settled back into his nest. He buried his face in his littermate's dark fur. "I miss them."

"I know you do."

He pricked his ears at the sound of pawsteps approaching the apprentices' den. The moonlight silhouetted a fluffy gray molly, her blue eyes meeting his own with uncertainty.

Ravenstorm pricked his ears up in surprise. "Softpaw? I thought you weren't talking to us."

"I'm not." She scuffed her paw against the ground. "But Stonewhisper talks in his sleep, and Beechtail fidgets, and they're not comfortable to sleep with. Could I sleep with you tonight?"

Ravenstorm purred. "You're always welcome here."

Softpaw squeezed herself in between Ravenstorm and Foxstorm, her silvery pelt blending into both of theirs so perfectly she was almost invisible, except for her drooping eyes. "You'll fight with us, right?" she asked, fighting back a yawn.

"If Mothstar lets us," responded Foxstorm.

"After Troutpath snuck away last night… I wasn't sure what you guys would do. I'm sure Mothstar will let you fight if you ask."

Ravenstorm shared a look with Foxstorm, who shrugged.

"We'll know soon enough. And maybe eventually we'll be able to put all of this behind us."

"I'd like that. I'd like to be Softpaw, and not a failed prophecy cat," she murmured, closing her eyes and kneading into her nest with clumsy paws.

"Of course." Foxstorm nudged her affectionately. "You've always been that way for us. I'm sorry I kept secrets from you. I shouldn't have."

"Mm. Do you miss Fawn?"

She was deliberately avoiding his apology, but Foxstorm couldn't blame her. Besides, he had been expecting a question like this for a while. "Yes. In my bones."

"Do you love them?"

"Of course."

"Are you _in love_ with them?

He trembled as he answered, "I do."

Softpaw snuggled closer. "Good."

Foxstorm let out a breath. But before he could ask Softpaw what that was supposed to mean, or why she had asked, her breathing evened out and she sank into sleep.

Softpaw's breath clouded in her face as she stood among the waiting ShadowClan cats. The bright full moon hung overhead, lighting the open battlefield before them. To either side, she can see the other four Clans waiting. Some of the bigger Clans had allowed their apprentices to stay farther back or act as lookouts. Softpaw felt a flash of pride that she was fighting amongst the warriors, like an equal. The unease her Clanmates felt towards her had not lessened, and even once-supportive Rosespot had refused to train her after Ambereye's confession. Mothstar, saying that a willing inexperienced mentor was better than an unwilling one, had relaxed her punishment on Foxstorm and allowed him to train her instead.

During that time, Foxstorm had told her everything. He told her about his meetings with Fawn, and teaching them to fight, and how eventually they had left to become a kittypet. He even offered to sneak off of the territory with her to go find them, but she had refused. The disappointment that filled his eyes after her refusal made her think that he had asked more for his sake than her own.

The truth was, even after everything he had done for her, she was still mad. Maybe it was because everyone else was mad at her, and she had nowhere to direct her anger. Even though he had trained her, tirelessly, without complaint, she still harbored her own seed of resentment against him. For betraying her.

But even when no one liked her, she knew her place was here, fighting alongside the Clans. The warrior code flowed through her blood just as firmly as any Clan-born cat.

They were on a patch of WindClan land, with RiverClan's marshes and the Island behind them. The medicine cats of all five Clans waited in the marshes with herbs at the ready. Every cat from ShadowClan was here. Towards the back, Softpaw caught Beechtail's gaze. Mothstar had told her she didn't have to fight, but the old molly had insisted. Beside her huddled a vague-gazed Stonewhisper. Ravenstorm had tried to convince him to stay back, but he had refused. "Point me at the bad guys and I'll tear them up. I may not be able to do much, but I can offer my claws to my Clan," he had insisted.

Beechtail caught Softpaw's eye and blinked warmly. _Everything will be okay_, she seemed to meow without words.

Softpaw looked to her side at Foxstorm. The blue-gray cat shuffled his paws. "You know, it was a night just like this when Fawn interrupted our gathering," he murmured. "We'll finish this the same way it started."

Softpaw nodded.

"I see someone coming!"

Softpaw stiffened at the lookout cat's call. Anxious murmurs traveled throughout the gathered cats. She craned her neck, but she was too short to see anything useful.

"Stormcloud approaching. Dead ahead!"

Softpaw couldn't prevent a squeak from escaping. She clamped her jaws shut, hoping no one had heard her. Her tail fluffed up to twice its normal size; Foxstorm pressed his comforting warmth against her. "Just stick with me," he meowed in a low voice. "We've practiced paired fighting. We'll fight together."

Mutely, Softpaw nodded.

"Cats of the Clans!" A raspy mew rang out through the night. Softpaw recognized RIng's meow, even if she couldn't see her. "I see you have decided to fight instead of flee. I give you one more chance: join me now in fighting off these pitiful excuses for cats, and I'll let you live." she let out a hoarse cackle.

Not a cat stirred. Softpaw could have heard a feather drop, it was so silent.

"Very well," Ring rasped. "Stormcloud! Attack!"

The Stormcloud yowled, and its sound struck Softpaw to the bone. She heard the sounds of claw against claw as the two groups met in combat.

She leapt forward, pushing her way through to get to her opponents. Foxstorm was hot on her heels.

The final battle had started.

At first, Softpaw felt exhilarated. She couldn't see a single Stormcloud cat that wasn't fighting two or more Clan cats. They outnumbered them easily! Surely victory was in their paws.

Then, by an unspoken command, another wave of cats rose out of the darkness and descended onto the fight. More Stormcloud cats. Fresh and hungry for blood.

A huge weight bowled into Softpaw, and with a shriek, she tumbled downward. Somewhere overhead, she heard Foxstorm yowl, and the weight sitting on top of her vanished. She leapt to her paws to find Foxstorm grappling with a large gray tom. The gray tom growled, and he shoved his back paws up into Foxstorm's soft underbelly, throwing him away like he weighed no more than a pile of leaves. He rolled to his paws and fixed his piercing gaze at Softpaw.

Every nerve in her body trembled, but she crouched low, readying herself to pounce.

Then the tom blinked. "Soft?" he whispered. "Is that really you? Ring had said you were alive, but I didn't believe her."

She hesitated for just a moment. Behind Slate, she saw Foxstorm rise to his paws. He blinked at her; she gave the tiniest nod. Together, they rose towards him. Softpaw swiped at his legs, causing him to stumble, and Foxstorm landed square on his back, hooking his claws around the tom's throat.

With a choked cry, the tom fell to the ground. Foxstorm swiped at the tom's side with his claws before she and him darted off to find another enemy to face.

Together they fought off several cats, most of them younger than the gray tom had been, and none of which looked at Soft with any recognition in their eyes. She and Foxstorm worked together like a finely-tuned machine. Together, they could beat back any opponent.

Many cats came rushing towards them with rage in their eyes, and all got sent back with their tails between their legs.

Until the cats realized they were fighting in tandem, and decided to copy them.

Softpaw and Foxstorm stood back to back, glancing nervously around the group of three cats circling them. Two of them, a long-furred white tom and a thickset black cat, leapt at Foxstorm and chased him away from her, clawing and hissing.

Softpaw met the gaze of the only cat left, a neat tortoiseshell molly, trying and failing to press down the fear bubbling in her throat.

The tortoiseshell blinked, just like the gray tom had. "Soft?"

Softpaw lashed her tail back and forth. "Yes, it's me! Ring told you I was here. Will you fight? Or are you a coward?"

The tortoiseshell mewed in an urgent tone, "No, you don't understand. I'm Brindle. I helped kit you. I was there when Echo…" her gaze flashed with pain. Then her resolve seemed to strengthen. "Never mind. Your mother wants to see you. Come with me, and I won't have to hurt you."

"No," snapped Softpaw. "That cat isn't my mother and she never was. ShadowClan is the only family I know." _And Fawn. _

Brindle swallowed thickly. "As you wish." And she pounced.

Softpaw rolled to the side and swiped at the tortoiseshell molly's legs as she passed. The molly staggered, but remained on her paws. She rushed forward, raising up on her hind legs and slamming down on top of Soft, pinning her.

But her claws were unsheathed. Surprise flashed through Softpaw, until she realized that this cat was still unwilling to hurt her. She pushed with her legs, and managed to push the molly away from her. She slashed at the molly's muzzle with her paw, stunning her, before darting off in the direction she had seen the other two cats chasing Foxstorm.

"Foxstorm! Foxstorm!" she cried out, twisting around the other cats as she searched for any trace of the tom's blue-gray fur.

With a gasp, she saw his familiar orange eyes between a gap in the crowd. She pushed forward, straining to make it to him in time. His breathing was haggard, and even from this distance she could see several rifts in his fur where his opponents had clawed at him.

She yowled his name. He glanced her way, his gaze brightening when he saw her.

The white tom lunged forward and tackled him to the ground. The black cat followed. Foxstorm yowled in protest, but he couldn't get up. Couldn't move. He was trapped.

Because of _her_.

A flash of gray fur at the edge of her vision; the same thickset gray tom from before approached. His ear was bleeding, now, and the wound bled over his face and down his muzzle, causing him to squint with one eye. But his pawsteps were certain as he approached. "Soft. It's Slate. Do you remember me?"

Softpaw stared blankly. Her mind was too caught up in the happiness in Foxstorm's eyes when he saw her, right before he disappeared under not one, but two cats' claws. Was he still fighting? Was he even alive?

The tom growled. "Figures." Without warning, he slashed forward with his paws, and raked his claws down Softpaw's side. She yelped and staggered backwards. Slate growled and leapt forward again. He slammed his paw against Softpaw's head and the world spun.

Through a thick haze, she felt herself being moved. Slate had picked her up by her scruff and dragged her forward. She was almost full-grown, but more fluff than body, and the large tom had no problem carrying her without letting her paws or tail hit any sticks or stones. The sounds of cats fighting grew dim and fuzzy to her ears. She struggled to stand but couldn't get in control of her body.

She was dimly aware of Slate's teeth tightening on her skin as he pushed forward through thick, unwieldy reeds, which hit Softpaw in the face and made her wince. After he pushed through to the other side, he dropped her and pressed his paw on her to keep her still.

The soft ground pressing up against her chest had to be the marshes of RiverClan. Softpaw blinked until her vision started to clear. A small, compact molly with dull gray fur and thick stripes running down her legs and tail was pacing around an old tom with ragged brown fur.

Ring and Ambereye! The realization made Softpaw gasp and come to her senses. She tried to stand up, but Slate growled and shoved her down again with his hefty paw.

Ring ran her tail down Ambereye's side as she curled around him. Her teeth glinted as she snarled. "You're the reason my mother died, you foxheart. When I needed your help, you spat in my face! You ripped up the herbs that could have saved my kin! And because of that, I'm going to make you suffer. Oh, I know what I'll do to you. I'll tear your eyes and ears to shreds until you can't see or hear anything. You'll live in constant fear, not knowing what will happen next. I'll pull out your claws. I'll slice your stomach open and leave your guts for the crows while you're still bleeding out." She laughed in a raspy mew. "How does that sound, huh? Does that seem like a fitting punishment?"

"Stop!"

Softpaw found the owner of the voice: it was Ravenstorm, who was being pinned down by another cat, this one a molly with ginger fur and a stumpy tail. Her eyes glittered as she tracked Ring's every move. Ravenstorm yowled wordlessly, and the pain in his cry made Softpaw wince.

Ring glanced in his direction, and the ginger molly slammed her paw down on his muzzle, cutting him off.

"It's okay, Ravenstorm," mewed Ambereye evenly. "This was meant to be."

"'Meant to be,' huh?" Ring laughed. "Some ancestors you have looking down on you, if they let their own fall to a miserable death at my paws." She struck out, claws glinting in the moonlight. Ambereye didn't flinch as she struck downward. He was so frail that he fell over at her first blow. Ring's eyes glinted. She raised her paw to strike again.

"No!" Ravenstorm surged forward. The ginger molly yowled as he wriggled out of her grip and leapt towards Ambereye, who lay limp and gasping for breath underneath Ring.

The gray molly glanced up at him as he approached, surprise flickering in her gaze.

Her claws were already swinging down.

Ambereye gasped, then lay still.

Ravenstorm yowled wordlessly and collapsed to his paws. When the ginger molly caught up and dragged him back, he didn't protest.

Ring growled. "Idiot. Look what you made me do! Misjudged my distance, and now he's dead." She spat on Ambereye's still form. "What a waste."

Softpaw shuddered. Ring looked victorious, yes, and just as dangerous as ever. But more than that, she looked old. Softpaw couldn't help but notice her muzzle was flecked with silver from age, and her thin pelt was riddled with scars. Her whiskers were bent and worn, and her eyes looked sunken and hazard. Though power rippled beneath her pelt as she moved, her hips and rips jutted out of her skin.

Remembering Ambereye's story, Softpaw realized that she must be as old as he was, and he had been - _had been_, though the phrase pained her to think it - the oldest cat in the Clans.

Above her, Slate sat up straight and cleared his throat. Ring whirled around to face him, a retort halfway out of her mouth before she saw Softpaw.

All of the age and wear evaporated as her eyes lit upon Softpaw. She shivered, immediately uncomfortable under the molly's - her _mother's -_ piercing gaze.

"Look who decided to show up!" she cooed. She stalked over to Softpaw, a purr rumbling out of her throat so loud that Softpaw could hear it from several tail-lengths away. "My daughter, returned to me at last! You thought you might try your paw at changing sides, now that you see my strength, huh? Now that I'm winning?"

Softpaw hissed. Slate shoved his paw down onto her side and pushed the air out of her lungs.

"Well, it's too late!" Ring spat. "You made your grave when you ran away from me, all those moons ago."

"I didn't run away," muttered Softpaw. She could feel her mew catch in her throat, but she glared as proudly as she could, still trapped underneath Slate's massive paws. "Fawn brought me here, because they knew I would be safe here. I'm glad they did."

"Don't mention that name," snapped Ring. Her mew turned cold and methodical, stripped of all emotion and rawness. "Fawn is no kit of mine. But you're not any better, are you? I can't have you around. You betrayed me once, and I'd only be worried that you'd do it again. I'll have to deal with you too, I suppose." She sighed, like the thought of getting rid of her daughter was nothing more than a mild nuisance. "Slate, give her to me."

"Yes, ma'am." Slate knocked Softpaw forward.

She fell forward, rubbing her face into the mud underpaw and coughing on its acidic taste. By the time she recovered enough to lift her head, Ring pounced.

Softpaw yowled and scrabbled wildly with her paws, all of her training forgotten. Ring ascended with all of the force and strength of a raging wildfire. Softpaw managed to leap to her paws, but Ring forced her back, her claws missing Softpaw's skin by a hair's breadth. Softpaw's vision swam before her eyes; she could hardly fight back for how dizzy she was. It was a miracle she could even stand upright. Through her blurry thoughts, she realized that she must have gotten a head injury when Slate had attacked her.

At that same moment, Ring clamped her jaws around Softpaw's throat and swung her around. Softpaw yelped as pain ripped through her entire body, but no sound came out. She hung underneath Ring, scrabbling at her face and chest and trying to push free, but her weak claws did nothing to deter the fierce gray molly. She watched without emotion as Softpaw struggled. A look of dull disinterest crossed her face.

_Is my death nothing more than an annoyance to you?!_ thought Softpaw frantically. Even ShadowClan, who had all turned against her, would be horrified to see her die like this. They had been upset with her, yes, but they had never wanted her _dead_.

Strength gone, Softpaw sagged in Ring's grip. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flicker of blue-gray fur flash through the marsh reeds. A pair of large orange eyes meet her and widen in alarm.

_I'm glad that Foxstorm is still alive_, thought Softpaw fuzzily. She couldn't breathe anymore, and her thoughts were becoming hazy. _I forgive you for everything you've ever done, Foxstorm. I'm sorry I never got to tell you that._

The last thing she saw was a flash of light brown, with spots dappling down its side like stars.

The last thing she thought was, _It seems fitting that I would hallucinate my sibling as I die at the hands of my mother._

And then everything went black, and she didn't see, or think, anything.

Foxstorm had been struggling to fight off a white tom and black cat when he saw Softpaw push her way through the throng of swarming cats. Softpaw! He grinned. Thank goodness she was okay.

Seeing an opening, the black cat swiped at Foxstorm's paws and knocked him off of his paws. He grunted as he fell to the ground. Both cats held him to the ground. Foxstorm was big, but even he couldn't fight off two pairs of claws working to pin him to the ground. Either one of them could bite his eyes out, or his legs, and maim him for life. Foxstorm growled and squirmed, but couldn't free himself.

"This is the best fighting that the Clans have to offer?" scoffed the heavyset black cat. "This was hardly a challenge."

"We don't have Clan 'honor' holding us back," snorted the white tom.

The black cat started to mew something in response, but they were pushed back by a silvery streak.

Foxstorm blinked. StarClan? Had their starry ancestors come to aid them, as they had before in the Great Battle, so many moons ago?

Ask questions later. Now that only one cat was pinning him down, he was easily able to shrug off the white tom. The tom's eyes flashed with fear. Foxstorm yowled and lunged towards him, slashing at his ears. Not waiting to be struck, the tom ducked his head and ran away, yowling for mercy.

Heart racing, Foxstorm whirled around to help his mysterious savior. The stranger was a long-legged cat with large ears, whose thick tabby stripes covered more of their sides than not, leaving their lighter fur underneath to dapple their flanks like stars.

They were pacing around the other cat in a standoff. The black cat eyed the stranger nervously, a flicker of recognition in their eyes. And Foxstorm realized that he recognized this stranger, too.

"Come on, Fawn," whined the black cat. "We practically grew up together. Hunted together. Trained together. Go easy on an old friend."

"You're not my friend," mewed Fawn evenly. The only measure that betrayed their emotion was the ticking of their tail back and forth. "You never stood up for me when my mother abused me. But she abused you, too. She bullied you into hating the Clans. What have they ever done to you, really?"

"They, uh-" the black cat stammered, and glanced at Foxstorm nervously.

"Turn on the Stormcloud, or run away," mewed Fawn. "I don't care which. Those are your two options. Pick one."

The black cat hesitated, then turned and bolted.

"That was amazing!" mewed Foxstorm. He bounded forward and barreled into Fawn, purring and rubbing his face over the other cat's neck and shoulders. "_You're_ amazing! You saved my life."

"You saved my sister's," mewed Fawn, and now Foxstorm could see how their fur, normally light brown, had turned silvery like a StarClan warrior in the full moon's light. "Now we're even."

"You came back," mewed Foxstorm.

"I realized I couldn't leave my sister to die at the paws of my mother. It was the one thing I had tried to avoid this entire time. And I realized something else, too."

"What?" Foxstorm asked, his breath coming in short gasps. His heart quickened as Fawn fixed him with a fierce gaze.

Their face was so close to his that there was no space between them at all. "I couldn't let her kill you, either."

A deep gush of affection welled in Foxstorm's chest. His entire body tingled from head to tail-tip. "I love you."

"I know." A purr rubled from Fawn's throat as they licked Foxstorm's forehead. "But now's not the time. We have a war to win."

The roar of the battle around them rushed back into Foxstorm's ears. How had he forgotten? He nodded, and followed Fawn as they raced towards another cat, this one the same tortoiseshell molly that Foxstorm and Softpaw had battled before. "Brindle!" They called out.

The tortoiseshell molly turned at their call, and she shrank back when she saw them. "I thought you had died!"

"Your fight isn't with the Clan cats," mewed Fawn. "They never did anything to hurt you."

"They keep all this land to themselves," protested Brindle, but her voice sounded small. "They stole Soft away from us…"

"Ring lied," mewed Fawn bluntly. "About that, and about everything else."

Brindle blinked, and seemed to shrink into herself.

"You can make it up to yourself," soothed Fawn. Though they were face to face with a cat who could at any moment attack and kill them, they looked poised and at ease. Their fur lay flat on their back, and even their near-incessant tail twitching had ceased.

"Help the Clan cats fight the Stormcloud." Fawn tilted their head at Brindle, as if gauging her thoughts. "Restore peace, and you will make it up to me and to any other cat you've caused an injustice to."

The small tortoiseshell swallowed. "You've changed so much since you were a kit." Her eyes cleared, and she nodded. "Yes. I'll do it. for justice."

Fawn nodded. Bristling with resolve, the tortoiseshell dashed away. She called out to another Stormcloud cat and started to speak with them in hushed tones.

When Fawn turned back to face Foxstorm, their eyes glistened with enthusiasm to an intensity that he had never seen before. His fur tingled to see them so excited.

"Let's save the Clans," Fawn mewed.

They forced themselves through the throngs of fighting cats. None of the Clan cats attacked Fawn; either they remembered them from that gathering so many moons before, or they, too, assumed they were a mythical StarClan warrior. Fawn cornered Stormcloud cats and gave them the ultimatum: help the Clans, or run. Some of them ran. Some chose to help turn their allies against their new enemy, Ring. A few of them yowled wordlessly and tossed themselves at Fawn. no cat could stand against the well-run attacks from them and Foxstorm. Wherever Foxstorm had a weak point, Fawn was there to protect them. Whenever Fawn slipped, Foxstorm jumped in to reinforce them. It was as if they had been training to fight together for moons.

They had, Foxstorm supposed.

They had turned several pawfuls of cats when Fawn paused to catch their breath. "Have you seen Softpaw?" they gasped, urgency tinging their mew.

Dread snapped through Foxstorm like a cold breeze. In the euphoria of finding Fawn again, he had forgotten. "A huge gray tom attacked her. I lost track of her right before you found me."

Fawn's ears flattened against their head. "That must be Slate. But he wouldn't kill her. He'd take her to Ring. We have to find her."

"Where would she be?" Foxstorm resisted the urge to push their face against Fawn's shoulder to comfort them.

"Settling an old score," Fawn mewed darkly.

"Ambereye," mewed Foxstorm. He shuddered. "I know where the medicine cats are. Follow me."

He pushed forward, and Fawn leapt into place behind him. With his large size, it wasn't hard to push through the throngs towards the RiverClan border, where the medicine cats were tending to the wounded. Fawn's breath came hot and fast on his tail, wordlessly urging him faster, faster.

As they traveled, more and more of the StormCloud cats saw Fawn. A few of them stared at them blankly, maybe having joined too recently to recognize them, but many of them gasp and stared. The moon glowed on Fawn's pelt, and they carried with them the strength of every StarClan warrior.

Cats started to run at the sight of Fawn. Out of the corner of his eye, Foxstorm saw cats talking down their allies, convincing them that the Clan cats were not the enemy. The tides are starting to turn, thought Foxstorm. Hope stirred in his heart.

He smelled the blood before he got there.

He and Fawn crept through the reeds, moving towards the sound of Ring's voice. Her high timbre could be heard even from so far away, and it was no issue to track her. Or the scent of blood.

"No," Fawn muttered. They pushed past Foxstorm and to the edge of the reeds, right next to Ring. Their fur raised to stand on its ends, and their body froze solid like ice.

Foxstorm's blood ran cold when he nudged his way next to Fawn and saw the sight in front of him.

Softpaw's unfocused blue eyes stared blankly at him from where she lay in the jaws of Ring. She blinked when Foxstorm stepped out, as if recognizing him.

"No!" The yowl ripped from Fawn's throat, completely feral. Foxstorm jumped in shock as Fawn leapt forward.

Ring snapped her head up towards Fawn. Burning rage flashed across her face as she made eye contact with them. Without a second thought, she tossed Softpaw to the side, where she collapsed in a fluffy gray heap of fur, already forgotten in favor of a more pressing issue.

The compact gray cat had lifted one paw towards her face, as if to clean it, and her eyes grew wide when she saw the silver-lit Fawn approach. "You!" she snarled. "I thought you were dead!"

"I am," they mewed, their voice cool and collected even as their legs trembled with barely contained rage. "The Fawn you knew _is_ dead. They died the moment you tossed aside _her_," they flicked their ear towards the motionless Softpaw, "like she was _nothing_."

"She _was _nothing," spat Ring. She started to pace around them, her dark-striped tail lashing from side to side. Blood had splattered onto her face, and in the darkness of the night it looked like she now had two dark-rings around her eyes.

"Softpaw was _everything_!" Fawn yowled. "She was the reason all of this happened."

"All of this?" echoed Ring, sounding amused.

"Yes. Finding the Clans. Befriending them," Fawn glanced at Foxstorm. "And falling in love. All of that was because of Softpaw."

"She betrayed me. So she had to be eliminated. And so do you. I had thought you had done me a favor and taken care of yourself, but it seems I have to do all the work around here."

"No. This time, I'll take care of this. Just like I took care of Softpaw."

Ring laughed. Her raspy mew made Foxstorm shudder.

Fawn screamed and threw themselves forward. The sound chilled Foxstorm to the bone. That sound was a sound of once-contained rage caged no longer. It was resentment for every abuse, every punishment.

Fawn didn't use, couldn't use, words to describe their emotions. They didn't need to. _This was payback_, Fawn said, in the striking of their outstretched claws and the bearing of their fangs. _This was for everything you ever did to me. You are no mother of mine._

Ring was still laughing when Fawn bowled into her. Her laugh cut off into a strangled yelp. And then even that sound stopped.

Fawn dropped her quiet body to the ground. Blood soaked their jaws.

Ring didn't move.

Fawn's fur glistened like Silverpelt above.

This was what the prophecy meant, Foxstorm realized. No tom or molly could stand up to Ring's wrath - but Fawn was no tom or molly.

Some cat gasped. Foxstorm glanced over, realizing for the first time that they weren't alone. The large gray tom from before had seen the entire scene unfold. He backed up, staring in horror at the fallen body of his leader. "Ring is dead," he gasped. His paws trembled.

In a flash, he darted towards the battlefield. "Ring is dead!" he bellowed. "Retreat! Retreat!"

Foxstorm could hear the sounds of yowling cats as the Stormcloud took up a grieving caterwaul. The sound blurred in his ears as he rushed forward to Fawn. He pressed his muzzle against Fawn's, suddenly desperate to touch their fur and know they were still alive, still here. "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

"Not physically," Fawn muttered. "But it was never meant to hurt physically, was it." They pawed at her body, so small and frail in death. She didn't look fierce or commanding now, Foxstorm thought. She looked old. And dead.

Fawn sighed and turned away. Foxstorm trailed after them to the body of their sister, still lying motionless in the ground.

"Softpaw," they moaned and sank to their paws. "Please, StarClan. If you know any mercy, right this wrong. Please."

Foxstorm lay their tail over the tan tabby's flank. His own heart cried out in pain, too. "She was a great cat," he murmured.

The sound of another cat's approaching pawsteps made Foxstorm glance up. "Ravenstorm?"

The dark-furred cat dipped his head. "I saw the whole thing. Another cat held me back. But she ran off, after…" he trailed off. He knelt down and touched his nose to Softpaw's ear. Ravenstorm stiffened. When he raised his head, his eyes burned. "Get me cobwebs. _Now_."

His mew was so commanding that Foxstorm didn't think. His paws automatically turned around as he ran to grab some cobwebs from the herb storage that ShadowClan had brought with them.

As he padded away, he could hear Fawn as they mewed in a low tone, "I don't need cobwebs. I'm fine."

"They're not for you," Ravenstorm mewed. Foxstorm's breath quickened as he replied, "You intervened at just the right time. Ring never landed the killing bite. She's still alive. She's suffering from blood loss, and her throat has been so torn up that I don't know if she'll be able to speak again, but..."

"But she lives," Relief flowed from Fawn's mew as they repeated, "She _lives_."


	10. Epilogue

Moons had passed since the battle against the Stormcloud. Flowers sprouted from the ground, buds swelled on once-dormant tree branches, and prey rose from its long slumber. With the passing of time came new-leaf, and the promise of new life to come. And with the new life came new warriors.

"Softpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Though the wounds along her throat had long since closed up, and were almost impossible to see underneath her thick fur, their presence loomed over her like a boulder. The Clan leaned in, waiting with baited breath for the words that she could hardly rasp out loud.

Softpaw nodded. When the fluffy silver molly lifted her chin to meet her leader's eyes. Mothstar met her gaze evenly. Admiration flashed in her green eyes before she turned her attention to the Clan gathered before her.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Softpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Softheart. When you first came to us, you had the weight of a prophecy placed unwillingly on top of your shoulders. Despite this, you stayed true to yourself, and your spirit only shone brighter as you grew. StarClan honors your compassion and your loyalty, and we look forward to seeing your true heart as a warrior of ShadowClan.

"Softheart! Softheart! Softheart!"

Softheart beamed at the warmth in the Clan's voice as they cheered for her new name. She stepped forward and touched noses with Mothstar in thanks, then bounded towards the back of the crowd.

Three cats stepped forward to take her place; an aged tortoiseshell molly, a young dark tabby molly, and a long-legged cat with tan stripes so thick that the spaces underneath them speckled their flanks like spots. They stood before Mothstar, eyeing her nervously. The tan cat watched Softheart leave with glowing green-blue eyes.

The ginger molly blinked at the cats assembled before her. "I, Mothstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these cats. Once they belonged to the group of rogues known as the Stormcloud, but they have broken away and have asked to join the ranks of our Clan. They have passed the trial tests we have set for them, and have proven themselves ready to join the Clan as full apprentices. Fawn, step forward."

The tan cat stepped forward. Only their ticking tail betrayed their anxiety.

"From this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Fawnpaw. You have already had an unofficial mentorship with Foxstorm," Mothstar glanced pointedly in the blue-gray tom's direction, "But I still see potential in you to grow even more. For this reason, I will be your mentor."

Several Clan cats murmured with approval as the great ginger molly stepped forward to brush her nose against Fawnpaw's. the tan cat stepped away, looking dazed.

Mothstar blinked at them before moving on to the other two cats.

Softheart's fur warmed with pride as she watched her sibling become an official Clanmate at last. The last few moons had been hard on them, she knew, between almost watching her die and then readjusting to a life among strangers. But many ShadowClan cats had been eager to have them both in the Clan. StarClan knew they had needed more fresh blood, especially after both Ambereye and Specklefur died in the battle. Who were they t be picky about where their new members came from? Several of them had approached Softheart and sheepishly apologized. She had accepted, of course; what else could she have done? But watching how easily and happily they accepted these three ex-Stormcloud cats, she knew it had been the right choice.

She was brought out of her thoughts as someone nudged her. She met the warm orange gaze of Foxstorm. "So how's it feel to be a warrior at last?" he asked.

Softheart purred. The sound was warbled through her broken vocal cords, but it was a purr all the same.

Foxstorm purred too. "I'm glad to have you with us. You and Fawnpaw, together at last. It feels right, doesn't it?"

She had to agree that it did.

The Clan burst into cheers, and Softheart realized that she had missed Brindle and Clover's-Brindlepaw and Cloverpaw's, now-apprentice ceremonies. She barely had time to wonder who their mentors were when she spotted Fawnpaw pushing their way towards her. She purred and rubbed her cheek against theirs.

"Congratulations," Fawnpaw murmured.

"You, too!" mewed Foxstorm, pressing their face against Fawnpaw's other side. "I can't believe you're really here," he murmured.

"Me, either. I couldn't before, because I wanted to keep Softheart safe, but now? There's nowhere else I'd rather be." Fawnpaw blinked affectionately at Foxstorm as he stepped back. "I'm sorry we can't sleep in the apprentice's den together anymore," they meowed to Softheart.

Softheart's heart sank at the thought. After being without her sibling for so long, sleeping in the same den as them had felt like a dream come true.

Her despair must have shown on her face, because Ravenstorm wrapped his tail around her and pulled her close. "Don't worry, you'll still have me. And Fawnpaw will join us in the warrior's den soon enough. Besides, it's much more roomy in the warriors' den."

Softheart hoped he was right. The apprentice's den had been crowded with her, the ex-Stormcloud cats, and Rainpaw and Hailpaw, who had been apprenticed almost a moon ago. It certainly hadn't been built to keep so many fully-grown cats. Foxstorm and Ravenstorm had been forced out and into their respective dens moons ago.

"Congratulations, new warrior and apprentice." Ravenstorm's large orange eyes glowed with approval as he approached, his gray-tipped fur fluffed out eagerly . "I know this day means a lot to you. Imagine being mentored by Mothstar herself!"  
Fawnpaw dipped their head modestly, but Foxstorm rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I don't know why you have to train as an apprentice after I already taught you everything."a

"Being an apprentice is an honor," mewed Fawnpaw. "One that I accept with pride."

"You just want to sleep in the same den as your mate again." Ravenstorm flicked Foxfstorm's side with his gray-tipped tail. "Stop being so obvious."

Foxstorm stammered and looked away, clearly flustered. Softheart laughed, the sound coming out in a scratchy garble.

"Besides, if you keep acting nice, I'm sure you'll get a _real _apprentice soon," added Ravenstorm. "Leafwatcher's due any day now. You might get one too, Softheart, if you're lucky." Ravenstorm stood up straight, as if remembering something he had forgotten. "Oh! Softheart, have you been practicing your sign language?"

Cat language was not all verbal; it also relied on a cat's whiskers, ears, and other body language. Learning to speak without meowing was possible, even if there was a steep learning curve. Softheart nodded, and signed, "I'm getting better at it every day."

Ravenstorm nodded in satisfaction. "Now that you're healed enough to go to gatherings again, remind me to introduce you to Palestripe. She's a RiverClan warrior that was born deaf. She can teach you sign language better than I can."

"I'd like that."

"Whatever she teaches you, be sure to tell us!" added Foxstorm. "We want to know."

Softheart warmed with affection. How lucky she was to have Clanmates that cared about her so much! If she had been told six moons ago that she would have both her Clan _and _her sibling _and _the ability to be herself without the pressure of a prophecy weighing down on her, she'd never believe it. But it was true!

"Look! Beechtail pulled out a huge rabbit from the freshkill pile," mewed Foxstorm, eyeing the old black molly as she dragged it to the spot outside of the elders' den where Stonewhisper was huddled quietly. "I'm sure she'll want to share that."

"I'll come with you!" Ravenstorm's ears perked up as he happily scampered towards his grandmother. Foxstorm touched his nose to Fawnpaw's ear before following.

Softheart stretched out her paws, but before she could follow, she felt her sibling's tail brush against her back. She turned back around to meet their ever-serious, ever-worrying gaze.

"How are you doing?" they asked in a low mew. "Do you feel welcomed?"

Softheart nodded rigorously. With a twitch of her whiskers, she added, "Of course. Now that no one needs me to be their savior, I can be my own cat. I can find my own voice." She winced; that had been a poor choice of words. "And you?"

"I feel more welcomed than I had dared dream for." Fawnpaw glanced around the camp at the Clan sharing tongues with each other. "Ring had never let me believe that any Clan cats would ever accept me."

"Don't listen to her." A broken growl rumbled in Softheart's chest at the mention of the treacherous molly.

Fawnpaw licked her ear soothingly. "Don't worry. She's only a bad dream now. Less than that. But what about you? Are you happy here? I am happier than I ever believed I could be. But I would leave again in a heartbeat for you."

Softheart's fur warmed with affection at her sibling's promise. "There's no need. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Fawnpaw purred, and she could tell that was the answer they had been hoping for. "I'm glad to hear that. Now come on, let's help ourselves to that rabbit before Foxstorm eats all of it." They stood up and started to make their way towards the others.

"Hey, Fawnpaw?" Softheart butted her head against her sibling's flank. The tan cat turned around to look at her, their gaze warm. "Is this our happy ending?"

"No." Fawnpaw gazed at Foxstorm, who was laughing with amusement as he batted at his brother's muzzle, and back to their sister. "This is our happy beginning."

* * *

Hi! I know I haven't said much here, but thank you so much to all of my readers! I appreciate y'all, even the silent ones. : Check out this story on AO3 to see a bonus chapter with cool character art! Go to: (slash) works (slash) 21822586 (slash) chapters (slash) 55683484. I know ff is not super friendly with outside links, so hopefully that works for y'all!


	11. Revisions

Hi everyone! Just a quick note; if you're like me and like to skip around chapters before reading the entire thing, this isn't a story as much as story notes, so I'd recommend avoiding this bit until the end if you might read the entire story as it does contain spoilers.

Now that that is out of the way:

I wrote this story at a pretty low point in my year. I was really stressed and lonely, and needed the comfort of words on paper. This half-formed idea popped into my head, and I started writing with very little planning. Due to this, this story is quite lacking in some parts; in particular I find most of the characters are not that complex or interesting (or their characterization is flat-out contradictory to their personalities in my sequel story, Moth Rising) and/or kind of ableist and insensitive. In addition, the story is riddled with typos and mistakes.

As I said, I wasn't in a great place while I was writing this, and I don't begrudge myself for the poor writing quality. To be honest, I don't particularly want to come back to this story. I have, however, thought about changes I would make if I were to revise it. I think if I were to write more with these characters, there are certain things I would want to change and make the new canon. Here is a non-comprehensive list for interested readers:

* * *

**Name changes:** I changed Ravenstorm's name to Ravenleap, so that the possibility of the "storm" being a cat to avoid falls solely on Foxstorm's shoulders. I also changed Ring's kits names, from Soft, Fawn, and Glimmer, to Song, Mumble, and Whisper. I had a sound-related naming scheme going on with the sisters that I thought was cool and wanted to continue down the generations. (In this case, Ring refers to the ringing of a bell; a bit obscure, to be sure, but I think when compared to everycat else it would make sense.) Song's warrior name would probably change, too, though I couldn't settle on anything concrete. Songspring? Songflight? Songcall?

**Personality and character changes**: This mostly ties into my prequel story, Moth Rising, and the need to keep characters and other established worldbuilding consistent.

Mothstar is much more involved, more caring, and less aloof. She's more engaged and ready to fight™ than depicted here. I would also generally like to showcase her more, because I love her.

Adderpelt is autistic. He's mostly nonverbal and suffers some sensory overload and probably hangs out outside camp a lot to deal with this. I'd also like to show him stimming and doing other autistic things. At the end of the story, Adderpelt is the cat to teach Song about nonverbal communication (though he probably still introduces her to Palestripe).

Ratpelt remains mostly the same, but I would remove any instances implying he's a child groomer. While writing Moth Rising, I realized this simply isn't consistent with his personality. He's still manipulative and general trash, but he isn't a pedophile (thank god that's literally the one line he won't cross :eyeroll:).

Song is generally more invested in her relationship with Mumble.

Beech and Stone are not _officially_ elders. They still live in the elders' den, but Moth encourages them to go on patrols whenever they can. In this draft I wrote Stone as if he had early-onset Alzheimer's, but in actuality, he's struggled with depression his entire life. His mate Stormleap helped him develop ocping strategies and manage his depression until he could somewhat function, but her death set him back. Moth was determined to allow him to recover on his own time, but the rest of the Clan begrudged him keeping his warrior status without doing any work, so even though he never had an official retiring ceremony he was forced to move to the elders' den. Beechtail moved with him, not because she was too old to do her duties but because she was compelled to take care of her son. After the battle, Stone sees his mate's spirit living on in Fox and Mumble, and slowly he recovers and can do some of his warrior duties on a regular basis again.

In general, I'd include more LGBT+ characters.

**Plot Changes:** For the most part, I'd keep things the same. The plot being what it is, I think it's pretty solid. The prophecy is unchanged. Mumble finding the Clans and leaving their sister to be taken in by ShadowClan is unchangeed. How Song is at first put on a pedestal and then slowly ostracized for not being special enough is all unchanged. Fox's courtship with Mumble is unchanged. Ring's entire plot and involvement in the story is unchanged. The great battle happens exactly as planned, with a few minor differences, as noted below.

Though Moth has been a leader for many years, she stepped up when times were plentiful, but as her reign continued, things have gone downhill. She has always struggled to gain her Clanmates' respect, even as a warrior, and her reputation does not improve with time. Though ShadowClan has managed to escape fighting with the other Clans, they have lost many cats to disease or injury, and many cats blame Moth for this, especially since despite it all she insists on keeping a good relationship with their neighbors when some would rather seize what is, in their minds, less dangerous land for themselves.

Mothstar personally mentors Song herself instead of Rosespot. The two grow quite close, and by the time of the battle, Moth and Fox are Song's only true supporters. Since they support Song, and the rest of the Clan don't like Moth or Fox very much, this furthers Song's ostracization. Though it's not touched on in the original version of the story, Moth and Song are half-siblings, and Moth might try and use this to bond with Song, with mixed results. ("Hey, you know your father, who you probably hate because he makes your life here more difficult? Well, he's my father too! :D")

I imagine a scene where, after being ostracized and bullied by the Clan, Song runs away, intending to find her sibling. It's only when she gets lost and Fox comes to find her that she starts to resign herself to Clan life.

Raven and Fox are still littermates, but they're not as close, though they closer throughout the course of the story. Raven still knows about Fox's adventures with Mumble, and he still covers for him, but that's about the extent of their affection for each other.

ShadowClan directly comes in contact with cats asking for refuge, only to be turned away. Mothstar is furious when she finds out, as she would have welcomed them, but the rest of the Clan pushes back that it was the correct thing to do. Later, Mothstar confesses to Song that she is frustrated with herself for letting herself be bossed around by her Clan so much. Song consoles her.

Song has a running theme about finding her own voice and figuring out what _she_ wants to do, and not just doing what's expected of her because of some silly prophecy (that ultimately wasn't really about her anyways). This makes the irony of her finding her calling after she loses her voice more apparent.

Song and Mumble see each other in the battle before Song gets dragged off to Ring. They reunite, and seeing them working together on the side of the Clans inspires some Stormcloud cats to join their side or run away. This seems more narratively powerful than Fox and Mumble basically forcing them to under threat of death.

Ring faces off against Moth; Moth probably jumps in after Ring kills Ambereye. Moth's narrative arc centers around Ring by extension, and they are narrative foils of each other (both were not supported by the Clans, but Moth never turned her back on her family while Ring became bitter and cruel) and it seems important to conclude that narrative arc. Ring still injures Song, and Mumble still delivers the killing blow.

In that note, Ring's backstory is not told from her POV, but from Ambereye's. Telling it from Ring's POV tells us more information, but ultimately makes her too sympathetic when she literally murders numerous cats in cold blood. In this retelling, Ambereye receives the prophecy to welcome the stranger, and isn't sure how to react. Later, he sees Ring, Echo, and their mom come to ShadowClan one cold winter asking for shelter, as happened in this story. That spring, he runs into her again, as she begs for catmint to help her mom, but Ambereye reluctantly refuses because he feels that he isn't authorized to make that executive decision. During the harsh winter that the story starts on, Ambereye feels in his gut that he needs to make one last chance to reach out to her. But when he finds her, he sees her murder Ratpelt and her daughter. Echo, Mumble, and a few other cats catch up to her, and Ring lies and says that she found them like this. Ambereye wonders with horror if it was his decisions that lead her to become this way. Throughout this recount, Ambereye becomes more jaded and bitter towards StarClan, wondering why they would give him this prophecy when he couldn't do anything about it.

I also want to make it more obvious that the reason the prophecy passed down from Ambereye to the rest of the Clans is because he failed in his mission. When he wasn't able to prevent Ring from going down her path of destruction, StarClan based shoved the prophecy into the public eye in an attempt to give them a heads' up so they could prepare for what was going to happen. It's questionable if they could have done anything to stop Ring entirely, but if they had, say, taken in the rogues who asked for asylum instead of turning them away, the battle would have been easier and they would have lost fewer cats.

(Interesting implication that I hadn't thought of before now: Potentially Mumble _wasn't_ fated to save the Clans and kill Ring after all? Perhaps they weren't a part of StarClan's vision at all, and the fact that they are no tom or molly is purely coincidental. Food for thought!)

After this story, Mothstar finally gains proper control from her Clan after years of grappling for respect. She uses this power to fight for acceptance, of cats outside of the Clans and of cats with disabilities. She strives to make the Clan a better place for non-typical cats with a certain degree of success until she passes away. (I will not say who becomes leader after her because I don't know yet, lol.)

Also, if you came here after reading Moth Rising, you might ask what happened to FunClan. I'm sure it still exists in some form, though it looks much different than it did in Moth's day. After she and Shortstone became deputies, the group started to drift apart, though they still maintained a familial bond. Moth still goes to the lake to swim to soothe her dyspraxia, but as leader she can't exactly fraternize with cats from other Clans the same way she did before, especially when she is under suspicion of her Clan so much already. She and Shortstar (then Shortstone) in particular are still quite close, and almost always back each other up when it comes to Clan politics.

* * *

That's it for now! Thanks for reading this and/or the rest of this story. I appreciate y'all.


End file.
